


La nueva  familia de papá

by youkosaiyo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Comedy, Lemon, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 05:58:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 35,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youkosaiyo/pseuds/youkosaiyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La voz masculina de Sherlock sólo servía para nublar la mente de John, dejando que su cuerpo actuara por sí mismo.</p><p> </p><p>—John… —en un rápido movimiento, John había juntado sus labios con los de Sherlock, fue tan sólo un simple roce, pero bastó para que todo el ser del detective deseara más.</p><p>—Sherlock… yo… lo siento —dijo John al ser consciente de lo que acababa de hacer. Retrocedió tratando de alejarse de su amigo, pero su espalda terminó chocando contra el secador de manos.</p><p>—Cállate —le espetó Sherlock, tomándolo por la nuca y la cintura para evitar que pudiese escapar, y lo besó. John se sorprendió en un primer momento, pero no tardó en responder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hija

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sherlock Holmes no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, la serie “Sherlock” pertenece a la BBC. Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Personajes: Sherlock, John Watson y otros.

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene Slash, lemon, y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

Resumen:¿Sherlock Holmes tiene una hija?, ¿Cómo es eso posible? La vida del detective consultor dará un giro de 180°

 

 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

 

La familia de papá

 

 

 

Capítulo 01.- Hija

 

 

Sherlock Holmes no era una persona común; toda su vida giraba alrededor de sus casos y se dirigía por la lógica y el razonamiento. Todos sus movimientos eran siempre calculados por lo cinco pasos por delante.

Consideraba a la soledad como su protectora y única amiga. En su mundo existía sólo él y no había cabida para nadie más, pero John Watson había logrado penetrar esos muros que hasta ese momento fueron infranqueables; haciendo que Sherlock sintiera, volviéndolo… humano.

Por John, Sherlock era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, como ya lo había demostrado al suicidarse para evitar que los asesinos de Moriaty lo dañaran.

 

Por proteger a John y a sus amigos, el detective había pasado tres años fingiendo estar muerto, de eso hacía más de dieciocho meses, ahora, con su regreso a 211B de Beker Street, las cosas parecían haber regresado a la normalidad.

 

—¡Me aburro! —se quejó Sherlock quien estaba acostado en el sofá. Había resuelto un difícil caso de un asesino serial tan sólo tres horas atrás.

 

John suspiró con pesadez, pero inmediatamente sonrió, al menos esos años de ausencia no lograron cambiar al detective.

 

El móvil de Sherlock comenzó a sonar, era un mensaje que lo hizo fruncir el ceño.

 

—¿Qué sucede?, ¿otro caso? —dijo Watson al ver a su compañero colocarse la bufanda y el abrigo.

—Mycroft —respondió dirigiéndose a la salida. John suspiró, tomó sus cosas y siguió a Sherlock, afuera los esperaba Athena para llevarlos con su jefe.

 

Fue una sorpresa para John encontrarse en una elegante casa y no en alguna construcción o en algún otro lugar. Watson contempló la sala donde el mayordomo los había conducido; era amplio, estilo victoriano.

 

La sirvienta les llevó té y a los pocos minutos apareció el mayor de los Holmes.

 

—Doctor Watson, que agradable sorpresa —dijo Mycroft con ese tono que tanto molestaba a Sherlock e incomodaba a John.

—Al grano Mycroft —le cortó Sherlock —. Sabes que las pláticas sin sentido me aburren así que ve al grano.

 

Mycroft ahorró palabras, en lugar de eso le extendió una carpeta con un nombre rotulado: Isabel Wellington.

 

—Supongo que la conoces —Sherlock frunció el ceño.

—Obviamente, Isabel y yo estamos casados.

 

John casi se ahoga con el té que estaba bebiendo y no era para menos, ¿Sherlock había dicho que estaba casado?, ¿Cómo?, ¿Cuándo?, ¿Qué mujer había tenido la pericia de atrapar al único detective consultor del mundo? Definitivamente no era una persona común.

 

—¿Estas casado? —dijo John una vez pudo recuperar el aliento.

—Estábamos en la universidad. Nuestros padres nos obligaron, pero es irrelevante —comentó el detective volviendo su atención al mayor —. ¿Qué hay con ella?

—Siento decirte que mi querida cuñada falleció ayer en Liverpool —Watson observó como el cuerpo su amigo se tensaba, era obvio que la muerte de aquella mujer le estaba afectando, incluso parpadeaba más para evitar que alguna lágrima se escapara de sus ojos.

—¿Qué pasó con ella? —preguntó el detective con voz ronca. John sintió celos de aquella mujer que no conocía y dadas las circunstancias, jamás haría.

—Sherly se encuentra bien, no sufrido daño alguno; por suerte estaba en la escuela cuando sucedió el accidente. Ahora Mami la está cuidando.

 

Sherlock se levantó de golpe, el saber que ella se encontraba en poder de su madre le desagradaba terriblemente.

 

—¿Quién es Sherly? —dijo John confundido por el cambio de su amigo, aunque creía saber la respuesta, pero quería… necesitaba oírla de los labios del detective.

—Sherly Holmes, es mi hija —Watson sintió que le faltaba el aire, el color abandono su rostro. Todo ese tiempo creyendo conocer a Sherlock, un hombre que pregonaba a los cuatro vientos que los sentimientos y el contacto humano eran una pérdida de su valioso tiempo; ahora se enteraba que estaba casado y además con una hija.

 

—Mami se llevó a Sherly a la mansión de campo —Sherlock no aguardó más explicaciones y se fue sin despedirse, seguido de John quien aún no se recuperaba de la noticia.

 

 

…

 

 

John quedó maravillado con la casa Holmes; era enorme, debía contar con más de veinte habitaciones, el terreno era de diez hectáreas. Al llegar a la entrada, una mujer robusta y ya entrada en años recibió al detective con un fuerte abrazo.

 

—¡Amo Sherlock! —exclamó la mujer —Me alegro mucho de verlo, ¡pero mire nada más!, casi está en los huesos.

 

John se cubrió la boca para evitar que la risa se le escapara al ver como las mejillas de su amigo eran pellizcadas como si fuera un niño.

 

—Estoy bien, Rose —recriminó Sherlock separándose de la mujer que en su infancia lo había cuidado y a quien quería más que a su propia madre.

—¿Rose?, ¿es que el señor ya es demasiado grande para llamar a esta vieja, nana? —el detective resopló y John ya no pudo aguantar la risa, ocasionando que su amigo y la anciana lo miraran. —¿Quién es éste jovencito?, ¿su novio?

—Eh, no… nosotros no somos…

—¿Dónde está mi madre? —dijo Sherlock interrumpiendo el (a su parecer), ya gastado monologo de su compañero.

—La señora lo está esperando en el salón de té.

 

El detective agradeció, tomó la mano de John quien se removió inquieto y se enfiló a la habitación que le había indicado su antigua nana.

 

 

…

 

 

La señora Holmes era una mujer alta y elegante, sus ojos eran entre grises y azules, como los de Sherlock; su largo cabello negro —ahora encanecido—, estaba amarrado en una coleta baja.

 

—Sherlock, al fin te dignas a visitarme —dijo la mujer en tono serio. —¿Acaso vienes a presentarme a tu novio? —agregó mirando a John de manera despectiva.

—Guarda tus comentarios, madre —siseó Sherlock antes de que su compañero tuviera tiempo de desmentir las suposiciones de la cabeza de la familia Holmes —. Vengo por mi hija.

 

Amanda Holmes frunció el ceño; no despegaba la mirada de John, seguramente pensando en lo “vulgar” que se veía el novio que su hijo había conseguido para molestarla y es que Sherlock no estaba conforme con haberla engañado con su matrimonio con Isabel, no, ¡también tenía que ser gay!

 

—¿Para qué quieres llevártela? Has pasado la mayor parte de su vida lejos —le recriminó molesta —. ¿O es que a te parece suficiente que una niña pase solo una semana cada dos meses con su padre? —Sherlock estaba por contestar pero ella no se lo permitió —Guarda silencio jovencito que aún no he acabado. Sherly tiene diez años, ¿Qué futuro podrías darle? Vives siempre en peligro y encima estás con un hombre, ¿es ese el ejemplo que quieres darle a tu hija?

—¿Y tú sí? —replicó Sherlock molesto, el recuerdo de su infancia aun lo perseguía y no deseaba que su hija pasara por el mismo infierno que él —. No madre, no voy a permitir que Sherly se quede aquí para que la amoldes a tus estándares arcaicos…

 

John observaba la discusión en silencio, no era desconocido para él los sentimientos de Sherlock por su familia, a Mycroft a duras penas lo soportaba, era obvio que a su madre no la toleraba, ¿pero porque?, ¿su infancia había sido tan mala?

 

—¡Eres un malagradecido, mocoso egoísta!, ¿Por qué no puedes ser más como Mycri? Él siempre fue un buen niño, bien portado….

—¡Y ahí vamos de nuevo!

 

John suspiró, ahora comprendía de donde venía el odio hacia Mycroft, Sherlock por su hermano, estaba celoso porque era el favorito de su madre.

 

—Abuela, padre —dijo una dulce voz desde la entrada, madre e hijo pararon de discutir. Watson contempló a la recién llegada, era una joven, debía tener unos diez años, rubia y ojos azul grisáceos, era alta y poseía una figura delgada, estaba vestida con un traje de equitación y aún traía el casco y la fusta entre manos.

—Sherly, querida, ¿Qué te he dicho de interrumpir en conversaciones privadas? —la amonestó Amanda en tono serio. La niña sonrió y John no pudo evitar comparar ese gesto ladino con el de su amigo, ¡definitivamente eran iguales!

—¿Privada? Disculpe, querida abuela, pero su conversación “privada” con mi padre se escucha hasta los jardines. Además —prosiguió con su monólogo —, padre y usted están hablando de mí, por tanto no es una conversación ajena y considerando que es una mujer de palabra, cumplirá su promesa.

 

Amanda arrugó la nariz, pero finalmente tomó la campanilla que descansaba en su regazo para llamar al ama de llaves y que preparara las cosas de su nieta. Sherlock sonrió, su hija era incluso más manipuladora que él, lo había comprobado en los tres años que vivieron bajo el mismo techo.

 

—Si te aburres de vivir con tu padre y su novio, sabes que puedes regresar —dijo Amanda y salió de la habitación sin despedirse. John miró confundido a la niña.

—¿Qué sucedió? —la rubia lo observó de la misma manera que Sherlock lo hacía cuando deducía algo.

—Elemental. La abuela es una mujer orgullosa que siempre quiere tener la razón; ella estaba segura que padre no vendría por mí, así que le propuse un trato.

—Si yo llegaba al poco de ser contactado por Mycroft, ella te dejaría venir conmigo sin hacer una de sus molestas escenas.

—Correcto —Sherlock comenzó a reír, tal como lo hacía cuando tenía un caso difícil o lo resolvía —. Aunque, debo admitir que no me fue posible deducir que vendrías con tu novio —Sherly sonrió mirando a John —, por cierto, me alegro que te perdonara, padre.

—Eh, se equivoca, nosotros no somos pareja, somos compañeros… socios… —la hizo un gesto, restándole importancia.

—¿Nos vamos? Tío Mycroft dijo que él se encargaría de llevar mi equipaje.

 

 

…

 

 

El camino a casa fue realmente incómodo para John; padre e hija se mantenían en silencio, observándose de vez en cuando. Suspiró. Fijó la vista en la ventana del lujoso auto negro que la madre de Sherlock había insistido en que usaran; a través del reflejo pudo contemplar mejor a la joven Holmes; su largo cabello rubio platinado estaba sujetado únicamente con una diadema negra, su ropa era de tonalidades oscuras y muy poco femeninas, el color de sus ojos y piel eran las mismas que las del detective, al igual que la mayoría de los gestos, aunque algunos otros eran diferentes, ¿serían un reflejo de los de su madre?

La sola idea de imaginar a Sherlock con una mujer… besándola, compartiendo palabras de amor… hacían que John se sintiera realmente enfermo, la misma sensación que experimentó cuando Irene, la mujer, captó la atención de su amigo, eran celos, John lo sabía, pero se negaba a aceptarlo.

 

—El funeral de madre será pasado mañana, en Londres —dijo Sherly sacando a John de sus pensamientos.

—Siento mucho su perdida —la niña miró a ex militar y éste sintió que la respiración se le cortaba, esos ojos, eran iguales en todos sentidos a los de Sherlock —.Soy John Watson, colega de tu padre, si necesitas algo, no dudes en pedirlo… los dos —agregó mirando al detective quien se notaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

—Lo sé, padre fingió su suicidio para protegerlo de las mascotas de Moriaty —Sherly miró a Sherlock y sonrió con cariño —. Fue divertido cazar a esos cachorros, ¿lo haremos otra vez?

—¿Es por eso que quieres vivir conmigo? —dijo Sherlock sin mirar a sus hija, parecía un poco decepcionado o triste. John lo observó confundido, normalmente su amigo haría lo que quisiera sin importarle lo que otros pensaran, pedir opinión no estaba en su naturaliza —Podrías irte con Greta.

—Mamá me pidió que me fuera con ella, pero me resulta ilógico hacerlo, teniendo en cuenta que mi custodia pasó a tus manos —la niña se encogió de hombros —. Además... te extrañe padre, extrañé ayudarte con tu misión… y me gustaría seguir haciéndolo.

 

Greta, ¿Quién será Greta?, ¿Qué no la madre de Sherly se llamaba Isabel? Un momento, ¿había dicho que ayudaba a Sherlock con el asunto de Moriaty?

 

—Greta fue la mujer que madre y padre centraron para mi gestación. A ninguno de los dos le interesaba el sexo, pero consideraron lógico tener descendencia, pues, hasta no lograr colocar sus cerebros en robots que preservaran para el mundo sus privilegiadas mentes…

—Momento —John miró a Sherlock con desaprobación y olvidando el asunto del nacimiento —. ¿Dejabas que tu hija de ocho años te ayudara a buscar a una banda de peligrosos asesinos?

—Si —respondieron ambos Holmes a la vez, restándole importancia al asunto.

 

Ahora sabía dónde se había metido Sherlock, durante los tres años que lo creyó muerto, estuvo con su familia, a quien de seguro puso en peligro para protegerlo a él y a los demás, John se sintió culpable, pero al mismo tiempo afortunado.

 

La pequeña Sherly Holmes guardaba muchos secretos, pero John estaba seguro que los desvelaría todos, pues creía que eso lo ayudaría a entender un poco más a Sherlock, la persona que amaba.

 

Continuará…


	2. Dos Holmes para un Watson

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sherlock Holmes no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, la serie “Sherlock” pertenece a la BBC. Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Personajes: Sherlock, John Watson y otros.

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene Slash, lemon, y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

Resumen:¿Sherlock Holmes tiene una hija?, ¿Cómo es eso posible? La vida del detective consultor dará un giro de 180°

 

 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

 

La familia de papá

 

 

Capítulo 02.- Dos Holmes para un Watson

 

 

Al llegar al 211B de Baker Street, la señora Hudson lo abordó, la mujer estaba alarmada pues unos hombres habían entrado al departamento de Sherlock y John para dejar una gran cantidad de cajas y seis maletas de color negro.

 

—¡Dios santo, Sherlock!, ¿es otro de tus raros caso? —exclamó la casera antes de reparar en la presencia de la niña. —Buenas tardes querida.

—Buenas tardes, señora Hudson —la anciana se sorprendido, pues no recordaba haberla visto antes y dudaba que Sherlock o John le hubiesen hablado de ella a un posible cliente.

—Sera mejor que se siente, señora Hudson —comentó el ex militar, seguro que al conocer la identidad de la niña sufriría un desmayo o algo parecido. Padre e hija pusieron los ojos en blanco.

—Su nombre es Sherly, vivirá con nosotros a partir de ahora, es mi hija, biológica, no adoptiva, su madre falleció hace poco.

 

John se acercó a la señora Hudson, preocupado de que ésta pudiera desmayarse por la impresión, pero la anciana sólo le sonrió a la niña.

 

—¿Hija? —Sherly asintió con la cabeza —Oh, vaya, Sherlock, ¿tuviste que esperar un momento así para traerla? —dijo la mujer en tono de regaño. —Querida, si necesitas algo, puedes avisarme.

—Gracias, señora Hudson —la aludida se acercó a Sherly y la abrazó, haciendo que la joven se tensara pues no era de su agrado el contacto físico.

—Deben tener hambre, iré a prepararles algo de comer —dijo la anciana y se fue a su departamento.

 

John suspiró aliviado, la casera se había tomado la noticia mejor de lo que él lo había hecho. Miró el desorden que hacían las cajas de Sherly, unido al caos de las cosas de Sherlock; ahora que lo pensaba, ¿en dónde dormiría la niña? El departamento contaba únicamente con dos habitaciones, la pequeña no podía dormir con ellos y de ninguna manera él y Sherlock podían hacerlo, ya de por sí las personas creían que eran pareja y el compartir la misma alcoba sólo haría que hablaran más.

 

—¿Dormiremos juntos, padre? —dijo Sherly, sacando a John de sus pensamientos. El detective asintió con la cabeza y le señaló donde se encontraba su habitación.

—Esperen, esperen —padre e hija miraron al doctor —. Sherlock, ella no puede dormir en la misma cama que tú.

—¿Por qué no? Tampoco es como si yo la usara mucho —dijo el detective encogiéndose de hombros.

—Sherlock, ella es una niña, necesita… tú sabes… intimidad… —John no sabía cómo explicarle a su amigo que las mujeres necesitaban su espacio y no era correcto que durmiera en la misma habitación que un hombre mayor (aunque éste fuese su padre), aquello podría dar pie a que las personas pensaran lo qué no es.

—No entiendo, ¿Por qué no podemos? —preguntó Sherly poniendo una expresión parecida a la del detective consultor. —Cuando padre vivía con madre y conmigo, siempre dormíamos juntos.

 

Sherly estaba en pleno desarrollo, pronto entraría en la adolescencia y muchos cambios surgirían en ella, dormir con un hombre no era lo mejor para su crecimiento.

 

—Creo que no hay otra solución —dijo John dando un respiro resignado. Iba a extrañar vivir con Sherlock, pero ahora él tenía un deber con su hija y no podía descuidarla, no más, no se lo permitiría. —Sherly se queda con mi habitación y yo buscaré un apartamen…

—No —dijeron ambos Holmes a la vez.

 

Sherlock no estaba dispuesto a dejar ir a John, esos tres años en los que habían estado separados fueron un infierno para el detective y únicamente la presencia de su amigo podía salvarlo.

 

—No seas dramático John, Sherly se queda en mi habitación. Nada va a cambiar —el ex militar cerró los ojos y dio un pesado suspiro. Por supuesto que las cosas cambiaban con la presencia de la niña era todo distinto.

 

Watson se sentía engañado. Todo lo que creía saber de su amigo sobre relaciones, era mentira, Sherlock estaba casado… ahora viudo, tenía una hija que debía ser el centro de su mundo, que necesitaba de él más que nunca y que era obvio que el detective estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera por su niña, ¿pero y él?, ¿Dónde quedaba John?

 

—Sherlock, entiende; tu hija necesita un espacio privado y…

—¿Dejará a un inocente y pobre niña que ha perdido a su madre con él? —dijo mirando a John con los ojos cristalinos, como si estuviera a punto de llorar. Al ver cómo el militar parecía no ceder, agregó —. Si nos deja solos, le aseguro que volaremos la manzana entera —Sherly sabía lo mucho que ese hombre significaba para su padre y tenía curiosidad de saber que había visto en alguien tan común y mundano como lo era John Watson, si lo dejaba ir, su experimento se vería comprometido.

 

Sherlock sonrió; sabía lo manipuladora que era su hija, pero incluso ella tendría problemas con alguien como John, por eso decidió ayudarla.

 

—Cierto, supongo que podemos realizar algunos experimentos con material explosivo.

—La señora Hudson no los dejará traer nada peligroso —replicó John entrecerrando los ojos, no le gustaba para nada la sonrisa de esos dos, en especial porque sabía lo difícil que le resultaba decirle no a Sherlock a dos le sería prácticamente imposible.

 

Padre e hija miraron al doctor con tanta inocencia que cualquiera (que no conociera a Sherlock), caería rendido ante tanta ternura y belleza.

 

—Se sorprendería, querido señor Watson, de lo fácil que es construir una bomba con cosas tan cotidianas —luego, Sherly movió sus pestañas e hizo un puchero que la hizo ver más adorable.

 

Sherlock se mantuvo serio, había deducido las intenciones de su hija desde el principio y, aunque se le había unido, ahora le desagradaba lo que estaba causando; John le estaba prestando demasiada atención a Sherly e ignorándolo a él.

 

—Le diré a Mycroft que los mantenga vigilados —John no estaba dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer tan fácilmente, ni tampoco Sherlock y su hija.

—Oh, vamos John, estas siendo demasiado melodramático —el aludido lo miró con tristeza, en verdad, no quería irse, pero estar bajo el mismo techo que Sherlock y su hija, lo lastimaban, pues era el recordatorio de lo lejos que estaba del detective. Un sollozo, hizo que ambos adultos dejaran de discutir para mirar a la niña quien se encontraba de rodillas, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos.

—¿Sherly? —la llamó John preocupado; se acercó lentamente a la joven, su cuerpo temblaba a causa de los sollozos reprimidos.

—Por mi culpa… es mi culpa —Watson posó una mano trémula en el hombro de la niña quien le miró con ojos bañados en lágrimas y las mejillas sonrojadas por el llanto. A John se le rompió el corazón.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó John preocupado por la reacción de la niña.

—Por… por mi culpa usted quiere de… ¡a mi papá! —dijo llorando con más ganas y todas las defensas de John desaparecieron. Abrazó a la niña tratando de reconfortarla; Sherly se aferró a él como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—Eso no es verdad, no voy a dejar a tu papá —le aseguró acariciándole la espalda, la pequeña se removió entre los brazos de John, manchando su suéter con mucosidad y lágrimas.

—¿Ni a mí? —preguntó mirándolo con suplica y el corazón de Watson se derritió por completo. Cargó a la niña para ir a sentarse en su sillón con ella en su regazo.

—No Sherly, no dejaré a ninguno.

—¿Lo promete? —dijo levantando su meñique, Jonh sonrió y entrelazo el suyo con la pequeña.

—Lo prometo.

—¿Me leerá cuentos para dormir? —le preguntó limpiándose la lágrimas, John asintió con la cabeza y la niña sonrió. Como si nada hubiese pasado, Sherly se bajó de un salto de las piernas del adulto y se acercó a su padre con una expresión muy parecida a las que Sherlock ponía cuando resolvía un caso.

—Iré a cambiarme de ropa —dijo, tomó una maleta y desapareció dentro de la habitación del detective.

 

Cuando los dos adultos se quedaron solos, Sherlock rompió en risas a causa de la mirada confundida de su amigo. Aunque le desagradaba que Sherly hubiese tocado a John a SU John, estaba orgulloso por cómo su hija logró engañar a Watson (y por un momento a él), para lograr su cometido.

 

—Te ha ganado una niña de casi diez años —John, lejos de enojarse, se unió a risa de Sherlock, sí, le había derrotado una pequeña, pero no se sentía humillado, al contrario, estaba orgulloso de ella, quien era sin duda la hija del mejor y único detective consultor del mundo.

 

Sherly salió de la habitación, se acercó a John que aún estaba sentado en su sillón y le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego a Sherlock, quien levantó una ceja, un tanto extrañado por el comportamiento de su hija.

 

John contuvo la risa; todos los miedos que había sentido desde que supo de la niña, habían desaparecido, ahora sabía que ambos Holmes le estaban dando el increíble privilegio de estar con ellos.

 

 

Continuará…


	3. Capítulo 03.- La paternidad les sienta bien

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sherlock Holmes no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, la serie “Sherlock” pertenece a la BBC. Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Personajes: Sherlock, John Watson y otros.

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene Slash, lemon, y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

Resumen:¿Sherlock Holmes tiene una hija?, ¿Cómo es eso posible? La vida del detective consultor dará un giro de 180°

 

 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

 

La familia de papá

 

 

Capítulo 03.- La paternidad les sienta bien

 

 

El funeral de Isabel Holmes se llevó acabo cómo estaba planeado; asistieron muchas personas, la mayoría de ellas pertenecientes al círculo laboral. Todos se retiraron después de que el ataúd quedó completamente cubierto por la tierra y la lápida fuese colocada en su lugar, dejando a Sherlock y a Sherly con John como única compañía.

 

Durante la ceremonia, Sherly no derramó ninguna lágrima, únicamente se aferró al abrigo de su padre y en ocasiones buscaba refugio en los brazos de John, cuando la cercanía de la gente la abrumaba.

 

Cuando sólo quedaban los tres frente a la tumba; Sherlock se acercó para dejar una hermosa flor morada y blanca: un azafrán, que al parecer del detective, era como Isabel: peligrosa y al mismo tiempo bondadosa. John no pudo evitar sentir un vacío en el estómago al verlo; le dolía saber que su amigo estaba sufriendo, pero al mismo tiempo, se sentía celoso del amor que parecía profesarle a la que en vida fuese su esposa.

 

—Era una gran amiga… sin ella mi niñez y adolescencia hubiesen sido de lo más aburrido —John no dijo nada, tan sólo asintió a las palabras de Sherlock, pero aquel sentimiento tormentoso no lo abandono.

 

—Holmes —dijo una mujer con marcado acento alemán. John la contempló detenidamente; cabellos cortos teñidos de rojo que mostraban algunas raíces revelando su naturaleza rubia, era más alta que él y tan solo un par de centímetros más baja que Sherlock a quien miraba con odio tras sus lentes de contacto verdes.

—Wolfstadt —respondió Sherlock con tono aburrido; Greta seguía siendo tan “adorable” como recordaba.

—No puedo creer que tengas cara para venir al funeral de la señora Isabel y actuar como si hubieses sido un buen esposo —John se sintió un poco intimidado, pero Sherlock no, al contrario, estaba a punto de decir una de sus frases hirientes, pero la niña se le adelanto.

—Mamá Greta, gracias por venir —dijo Sherly abrazando a la mujer, y como por arte de magia, la tensión entre los adultos desapareció —. Por favor no pelees con padre, recuerda que se lo prometiste a madre.

 

La mujer sonrió con ternura; se puso a la altura de la niña y procedió a limpiarle el rostro con un pañuelo que sacó de su bolso. John miró a Sherlock quien se veía incómodo por la presencia de la dama alemana y más por cerca que estaba de su hija.

 

—¿Cómo has estado, mi princesa?, ¿Holmes te trata bien?, ¿comes y duermes a tus horas? No quiero que por culpa del desobligado e irresponsable vayas a enfermar o a rendir menos en la escuela.

 

John frunció el ceño, no le agradaba que esa mujer insultara a Sherlock, y peor aún, que lo hiciera frente a la niña. Cierto que el detective no era muy abierto, incluso era insensible e ignorante de los sentimientos de las personas, pero desde que Sherly llegó al 221B de Baker Street, hacia lo posible para asegurarse que su hija se sintiera cómoda y no extrañara tanto a su madre. John no podía más que maravillarse al ver a su amigo comer tres veces al día cuando antes, solo consumía un sándwich y una taza de té (y eso si no estaba en un caso). Dormía toda la noche (o al menos permanecía en la cama) para velar el sueño de su hija, ¿y el contacto físico? John había atrapado a Sherlock abrazando a la niña, besando su frente o mejillas e incluso acariciándole el cabello cuando dormía o creía que él no podía verlos. No, definitivamente Sherlock Holmes era un excelente padre.

 

—Señora, le suplico que no hable mal de Sherlock, quien ha sido un excelente padre —dijo John mirando a su amigo, a quien la afirmación parecía haber tomado por sorpresa.

—Lo dudo mucho —espetó Greta en tono mordaz.

—Es cierto, mamá Greta, padre ha sido muy bueno conmigo… incluso el doctor Watson. Ellos me leen un cuento todas las noches —a Sherly, los cuentos infantiles le parecían tontos y sin sentido alguno, pero los disfrutaba porque era la única manera (por el momento), en la que ambos adultos actuaban como si los tres formaran una familia, algo que la niña deseaba, pues quería que su padre estuviera con la persona que él amaba.

 

Greta hizo una mueca de fastidio que supo disimular delante de la niña.

 

—Iré a visitarte pronto, cariño. ¿Te parece si vamos de compras el sábado? —Sherly asintió. No le agradaba mucho la idea de ir a un centro comercial abarrotado de gente materialista y hueca, pero al menos podría pasar una tarde en compañía de Greta.

 

 

…

 

Al regresar a casa, John se fue directo a la cocina para preparar la cena; se sintió aliviado al no encontrar ninguna parte humana en el frigorífico, una cosa más que debía agradecer a Sherely y no es que a la niña le aterraran los cadáveres (al parecer lo veía lo más normal de mundo), sin importar lo podridos o deformados que estuvieran ya que Isabel tenía la misma costumbre que Sherlock.

Ahora que lo meditaba, Sherly era un enigma para él; en ocasiones, la niña actuaba más madura que Sherlock, en otras era tímida y asustadiza (como lo comprobó en el funeral) y en escasas ocasiones era una niña normal.

 

 

—Doctor Watson —el aludido se sobresaltó. Sherly estaba en la puerta de la cocina, se había cambiado las ropas de luto por un vestido azul cielo. —¿Necesita ayuda?

 

John le sonrió; a pesar de que en un principio tenía ciertas reservas con la pequeña, no había podido evitar encariñarse con ella.

 

—No te preocupes, yo puedo solo —entonces, Watson pensó que quizás la niña estaba buscando una manera de distraerse, acababa de perder a su madre, tal vez, quería algo de cariño que Sherlock no sabía cómo darle —. ¿Cuál es tu comida favorita? Puedo prepararla mientras me haces compañía.

 

Sherly se encogió de hombros.

 

—Cualquier cosa está bien —John se acercó a la niña para acariciarle la cabeza, tratando de infundirle confianza en él con ese simple gesto.

—Sherly, yo quiero que te sientas cómoda aquí. Deseo ser tu amigo, ¿me lo permites? —ella dudó un momento, pero finalmente asintió con la cabeza. John sonrió.

—Bien, entonces, ¿Cuál es tu comida favorita? —Sherly bajó la mirada para evitar que el adulto se diera cuenta de su sonrojo.

—Los sándwiches que padre me preparaba.

 

John estaba a punto de decirle a Sherly que haría cuanto pudiera para que Sherlock le preparara un emparedado, pero dudaba que el detective accediera a levantarse del sofá para cumplir el deseo de su hija. Fue una sorpresa para John que su amigo accediera con facilidad.

 

 

…

 

Los días pasaron y llegó el momento de la lectura de testamento. Sherlock hubiese preferido no tener que asistir a algo tan aburrido, pero no podía negarle a su hija conocer la última voluntad de su madre.

 

Tomaron un taxi para llegar a Rosehill Walk, donde se encontraba el despacho del abogado. A Sherlock le resultaba bastante extraño que Isabel hubiese elegido realizar sus trámites legales en Londres y no en Liverpool, donde residió hasta el momento de su muerte; aunque, la última vez que habló con ella —dos meses antes del accidente —, le había informado que planeaba mudarse a la ciudad, para que Sherly estuviera más cerca de él y pudiese verlo cuando la niña quisiera.

 

Sherlock dio una rápida mirada: lugar elegante, amplio, denotaba la opulencia de los clientes del bufete. Dos escritorios, en uno había una joven y guapa secretaria no muy competente, seguro la tenían para encantar a sus posibles clientes, en el otro estaba una mujer de edad media contenta, excelente en su trabajo, era quien seguro mantenía todo en orden.

—Oh, señor Holmes, hace tiempo que no lo veía —dijo un hombre regordete, que coincidentemente salía de su despacho. Sherlock lo conocía bien; su nombre era Arthur R. Walter, su familia tenía una larga tradición de excelentes abogados, su bufete llevaba los asuntos legales de los Wellington, eso explicaba por qué Isabel los eligió.

—Señor Walter —habló la niña llamando la atención del abogado.

—¡Sherly!, pero mira nada más lo grande que te has puesto —dijo acariciándole la cabeza a la niña. Miró a John y le sonrió —. Arthur R. Walter abogado de la señora Isabel Wellington de Holmes —se presentó extendiéndole la mano a mono de saludo.

—John Watson, amigo de Sherlock —Arthur lo miró sorprendido de escuchar que el detective tuviese amistades.

—Bueno… vamos a mi oficina. La señorita Wolfstadt llegó hace diez minutos, al igual que la señora Wellington.

 

Al entrar al despacho se encontraron con Greta y una mujer que rondaba los cuarenta y seis años. Sherlock hizo una mueca de disgusto al reconocerla: Rita Wood de Wellington, se había casado con Winston Wellington, el padre de Isabela y quien le doblaba la edad; Rita era una mujer frívola a quien únicamente le interesaba el dinero como comprobó a la muerte de su esposo al hacer un terrible escándalo por haber recibido solamente una pensión, mientras que Isabel y su hermano mayor, se quedaban con toda la fortuna.

 

—Ya era hora de que aparecieran, Holmes —dijo Rita con voz chillona. Difícilmente podía fruncir el ceño a causa de las diversas cirugías y tratamientos estéticos —. ¿Quién es éste? —preguntó mirando a John de forma despectiva.

—John Watson, es amigo de padre y mío —respondió Sherly mirando con odio a la mujer —. Le aseguro, Rita, que él tiene más derecho de estar aquí que usted —agregó adivinando los pensamientos de la mujer.

 

Rita la miró enojada, levantó una mano dispuesta a golpear la niña pero Sherlock no iba a permitir que tocara a su hija, se colocó entre ambas y miró a la mujer con deseos homicidas.

 

—Rita, tu nuevo rostro comienza a agrietarse —dijo el detective con desdén —. Supongo que cien mil libras al mes no son suficientes para volverte atractiva. Es una pena. Vaya desperdicio de dinero.

 

Arthur se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de los presentes. No quería que su oficina terminara convertida en un campo de batalla.

 

—Bueno… antes de comenzar a leer el testamento; la señora Holmes quería que les mostrara un video.

 

Arthur señaló la pantalla que se encontraba en una esquina de su oficina y que, obviamente, sólo Sherlock y su hija habían notado. El abogado les indicó tomar asiento, por suerte el sillón era lo suficientemente grande para que las tres mujeres se sentaran, John y Sherlock lo hicieron en las sillas ofrecidas por el hombre.

 

El abogado encendió el aparato, cuando todos estuvieron en sus lugares. La imagen de una mujer rubia platinada y ojos verdes apareció en la pantalla, John la reconoció en el acto; aquella dama, era una doctora reconocida por sus habilites en cirugía, gracias a ella y a sus técnicas revolucionarias, se había logrado salvar a personas que se creían desahuciadas, el tubo la oportunidad de conocerla en persona, fue un año antes de enterarse que Sherlock estaba vivo, fue en una conferencia a la que extrañamente lo invitaron, ella era uno de los expositores, cuando el evento acabó, se acercó a él, lo llamó por su nombre y le dijo: “el fénix siempre resurge de sus cenizas” y se marchó. En ese momento no comprendió sus palabras, hasta ahora, Isabel estaba hablando de Sherlock.

 

Los pensamientos de John se detuvieron cuando Isabel comenzó a hablar.

 

>.

 

John sintió un nudo en la garganta al escuchar la declaración de Isabel, aunque era natural, no podía evitar sentirse… extraño.

 

>.

 

La niña buscó refugio en los brazos de su padre, no lloró en el funeral de su madre, pues hasta ese momento que la veía en la pantalla, tal y como la recordaba, pero al mismo tiempo tan lejana, se dio cuenta de la cruda realidad, jamás la volvería a ver.

 

>.

 

El detective hizo una mueca, de las típicas cuando estaba frente a un caso interesante; miró directamente a los ojos de Isabel y a pesar lo artificial de la imagen, fue capaz de entender que ella sabía algo que él no, sonrió, conociendo a la que en vida fue su primer amiga, estaba seguro que le habría dejado pistas —de alguna manera—, para descubrir el enigma.

 

> Rita dio gracias a Dios en voz alta >.

 

John asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo; un agradable calorcito se apoderó de su pecho. No tenía idea de cómo la mujer sabía que él se encontraría en la lectura de su testamento, pero lo atribuyo a que ella conocía a Sherlock desde la infancia, pues el detective y su hija habían insistido hasta hartarlo, para que los acompañara.

 

—Eso es todo —dijo el a bogado apagando el televisor —. Existe otro material, pero la señora Holmes pide que sea visto por su esposo e hija en la privacidad de su hogar —agregó entregándole a Sherlock una USB de color azul —. Procederé a leer el testamento.

 

Arthur comenzó a leer la última voluntad de su clienta. A Greta, le dejó un millón de libras y la casa que ella eligiera, por supuesto, la alemana se decidió por la vivienda en donde Sherly había pasado gran parte de su vida y que tenía tantos hermosos recuerdos para la mujer, Rita recibió cincuenta mil libras, mismas que se agregarían a la pensión de cien mil libras que le dejó, por supuesto, no estaba de acuerdo, ella no quería las migajas, lo deseaba todo, era su premio por haber aguantado al viejo asqueroso de su esposo y a los malcriados de sus hijos.

Como era de esperarse, Sherly fue la heredera universal y Sherlock su albacea, pues según el criterio de la propia Isabel; no había mejor persona para cuidar del porvenir de su hija, que el padre de ésta.

 

 

….

 

De regreso al 221B de Baker Street; Sherly se había quedado dormida en los brazos de John, cansada de tanto llorar, por lo que el doctor tuvo que llevarla hasta la habitación, la colocó con cuidado en la cama y procedió a quitarle los zapatos y el abrigo para que estuviera más cómoda. Le dio un beso en la frente, pero no pudo irse, pues una pequeña mano se lo impidió.

 

—¿Puede padre y usted, contarme un cuento? —John asintió, aunque no estaba seguro que el detective aceptara participar en una actividad tan, banal, pero nuevamente le sorprendió descubrir lo contrario.

 

 

Cuando la señora Hudson entró al hogar de los Holmes y Watson, se sorprendió al encontrar a ambos adultos en la cama, con Sherly entre ellos; la mujer no pudo evitar sonreír enternecida. Definitivamente, a Sherlock y a John les sentaba bien.

 

 

Continuara…


	4. Celos

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sherlock Holmes no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, la serie “Sherlock” pertenece a la BBC. Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Personajes: Sherlock, John Watson y otros.

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene Slash, lemon, y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

Resumen:¿Sherlock Holmes tiene una hija?, ¿Cómo es eso posible? La vida del detective consultor dará un giro de 180°

 

 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

 

La familia de papá

 

 

Capítulo 04.- Celos

 

 

Sherlock se despertó; miró a su alrededor, John y Sherly aún dormían. Afuera, la noche aún reinaba en Londres, brindándoles a sus habitantes un necesario descanso. El detective se levantó de la cama, cuidando de no despertar a su hija y a su compañero, salió de la habitación en silencio para instalarse en la sala, frente a su portátil.

 

Introdujo la USB que el abogado de Isabel le dio y automáticamente se produjo la imagen de Isabel en la pantalla.

 

—“Saludos, Sherlock. Supongo que has esperado hasta que nuestra hija y John Watson se durmieran para poder examinar el material contenido en la USB —el detective hizo una mueca, de todas las personas que se cruzaron en su vida, Isabel siempre fue la que mejor lo conocía; entre ambos las palabras sobraban, simplemente necesitaban de una mirada o un gesto para saber lo que el otro pensaba o necesitaba, porque ambos estaban hechos “el uno para el otro”, pero no de manera romántica, era distinto, más parecido a la conexión que los gemelos tenían y ellos se veían así, como hermanos, gemelos que por azares del destino tuvieron que nacer en de padres y madres diferentes. —“No te preocupes, el video se reproducirá una vez y luego se borrará, pero existen otros dos, uno para ser visto por ti, Sherly y John Watson (si así lo deseas), y otro que contiene una contraseña que, estoy segura no tardaras en descubrir… llegado el momento.

 

Sherlock sonrió ante la emoción que Isabel le daba; conociendo a Isabel, la clave no sería fácil de encontrar, sin las pistas adecuadas. La alegría del detective aumentó de golpe a causa del juego que su amiga de la infancia había creado para él. Empezó a pensar que tal vez, debía ser un 7 o quizás hasta un 9, después de todo, Isabel poseía una mente tan brillante como la suya.

 

—“No Sherlock, esto no es un ridículo 7… es un once, porque implica que debes dilucidar algo a lo que ambos nos hemos reusado a aceptar: sentimientos.”

 

Sherlock hizo una mueca de disgusto, no era posible que una mujer tan lógica como Isabel hablara de cosas, que ella como científica, sabía, no eran más que simples reacciones químicas que el cerebro producía con el fin de preservar la especie.

 

—“Sé lo que vi, Sherlock… al principio pensé que era una anomalía, un defecto en mis experimentos sobre relaciones humanas, pero sucedió tantas veces durante el tiempo que te ayudé a vigilarlo… No era lógico seguir creyendo que era un error. Recuerdo las veces que pasamos en vela, custodiando su apartamento, porque él… Moran, la mano derecha de James Moriarty, sabía que aún continuabas con vida. Fue fascinante probar diferentes reactivos en su cuerpo… me ayudó mucho con mis investigaciones. Mis pacientes y yo te lo agradecemos” —Sherlock hizo una mueca, no le había agradado lo que Isabel hizo en aquella ocasión, pero al menos, la amenaza de Moran había sido destruida. —“Cuando todo terminó y estabas listo para salir de las sombras, nos enteramos del matrimonio de John Watson con la mujer llamada Mary Morstan; sé que al saberlo decidiste no regresar, porque acéptalo Sherlock, no soportabas la idea de verlo feliz si no era contigo” —aquello había sonado como un reclamo, pero el detective no tenía idea de la razón.

 

—“Un año después del enlace, Mary Morstan murió en un asalto al banco que salió mal, una semana más tarde, cuando se cumplían tres años de tu supuesto suicidio, regresaste a John Watson” —Isabel sonrió, era apenas una mueca torcida que parecía más artificial que verdadera, pero Sherlock sabía que ella se estaba burlando de él. —“Acéptalo, querido amigo, John Watson es tu mundo, en él no existe espacio para nadie más… aunque, ahora debes hacerlo un poco más grande para albergar a tu hija.”

 

Sherlock gruñó molesto; le hubiese gustado tener a Isabel en persona y no en una grabación, para poder decirle lo equivocada que estaba, pero era imposible, su amiga estaba muerta y enterrada, lo único que quedaba de ella era su trabajo y Sherly.

El detective dejó sus cavilaciones y siguió escuchando, una hora después, el vídeo terminó, quiso reproducirlo nuevamente, pero el archivo le marcaba error; tal como Isabel lo dijo, no volvería a funcionar. Bufó molesto, esa mujer se había tomado demasiadas molestias para que él se diera cuenta de algo que según ella era evidente.

 

—Lógico, lo llamó —dijo recordando las últimas palabras de Isabel, sin saber exactamente a lo que se refería.

 

…

 

Había pasado casi un mes desde que Sherly llegó al 221B de Beker Street, no habían tenido ningún caso, extrañamente, Sherlock no tuvo una de sus típicas rabietas o se quejó de algún modo, todo por lo su hija quien lo mantenía ocupado la mayor parte del tiempo.

Sherly tenía un horario de sueño parecido al de Sherlock—algo que preocupaba a John, pues la falta de descanso no era bueno para una niña en crecimiento—, aun así, padre e hija se la pasaban realizando experimentos (la joven observando o sirviendo de ayudante) y tocando el violín.

 

Finalmente, la larga espera terminó, Lestrade se había comunicado con Sherlock, por fin un caso, tres niños habían desaparecido en circunstancias extrañas, era cómo si la misma tierra se los hubiese tragado.

 

—Sherlock, no creo que sea conveniente llevar a Sherly a una escena del crimen —padre e hija miraron a John con expresiones confundidas. Ninguno de los dos comprendía la razón por la que el doctor estaba en contra.

 

Sherly quería ser como su padre, para eso debía aprender de él y de verdad, la menor Holmes deseaba ser como Sherlock e incluso superarlo, deseaba demostrarse a sí misma que era digna heredera del mejor y único detective consultor del mundo.

 

—¿Por qué no puedo ir?

 

John no quería que la inocente mente de Sherly se viera afectada por una escena del crimen, él apreciaba a niña y lo menos que deseaba que sufriera herida alguna o algún trauma.

 

 

…

 

 

John dio un sonoro suspiro al bajar del taxi después de que Sherlock y su hija lo hicieran. Aún no podía creer el poder de convencimiento que esos dos tenían sobre él, era como sí, con ellos no tuviese voluntad o ellos tuvieran alguna clase de poder hipnótico que lo hacía obedecer a todos sus caprichos. Dio otro suspiro y se acomodó la mochila de Sherly que había dejado olvidada en el auto.

 

Ambos Holmes se detuvieron para esperar al ex militar. John no pudo evitar sonreír ante la imagen; Sherlock enfundado en su gabardina oscura y su bufanda azul anudada al cuello, Sherly, vestía de forma parecida a su padre, aunque los colores eran un poco más claros. Estaba claro que la niña admiraba a su progenitor, algo realmente tierno a los ojos de John.

 

Los tres caminaron hasta llegar a la cinta que la policía había puesto para evitar que los curiosos pudieran comprometer la escena del crimen, en los límites y junto a una patrulla, se encontraba Lestrade, aguardando la llegada de Sherlock y de John. Al verlos llegar, inmediatamente, el inspector, inmediatamente reparó en la presencia de Sherly.

 

—Sherlock, John —los saludó Lestrade —. ¿Una fan? —a pesar del parecido con el detective, el Inspector dudaba que tuvieran alguna relación, después de todo, Sherlock Holmes no era una persona que se distinguiera por su paciencia con los niños… o los adultos, incluso estaba seguro que al único que soportaba en su vida era a John.

 

Sherlock le dedicó una sonrisa a Greg, de esas que usualmente mostraba cuando había descubierto a un asesino.

 

—Sherly Holmes —se presentó la niña. —Usted es Gregory Lestrade, ID de Scotland Yard, tiene una hija de diez años, se divorció recientemente, ¿fue hace tres meses? La mujer se quedó con la custodia y se mudó a otra ciudad, por lo que no ve mucho a su hija, tiene un perro grande, supongo que era de ella, pero que no se llevó por la edad del animal, ¿es correcto?

 

Los ojos de Lestrade parecían estar a punto de salirse de su órbita, no le había dicho nada a nadie sobre su divorcio. La risa de Sherlock y la voz preocupada de John lograron sacarlo de su estado de shock.

 

—Mi hija —dijo Sherlock poniendo las manos sobre los hombros de la niña. Lestrade estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque cardiaco, ¿era orgullo lo que escuchaba en la voz del detective? ¡El mundo debía estar por llegar a su fin!

 

Un momento, ¿había dicho hija?, ¿Cómo era posible? Hasta donde él sabía, Sherlock no tenía interés alguno por las mujeres u hombres, de hecho consideraba al sexo como algo inútil y un desperdicio para su facultades.

 

—¿Es alguna clase de broma? —preguntó Greg mirando a John, éste negó con la cabeza y le dedicó una mirada que parecía decir: luego te explico.

 

—Quisiera entrar, antes de que el ratón hace funcionar tu cerebro sucumba por el esfuerzo que haces al pensar —dijo Sherlock, lo que le ganó una amonestación por parte de John.

—La niña no puede pasar —dijo Lestrade frunciendo el ceño cuando Sherlock y su hija lo hicieron —. Lo siento mucho pero no puedo permitir que una niña vea algo que podría causarle un severo trauma —ambos Holmes resoplaron.

—En dos meses, tres días, sesenta y dos minutos con… —Sherly miró el reloj de su celular —treinta segundos, cumpliré diez años, ya no soy una niña —bufó molesta. John suspiró, ahí estaba el lado Holmes actuando.

—De acuerdo, señorita, pero únicamente los mayores de edad autorizados, pueden pasar.

 

Sherly miró a su padre en busca de ayuda, John intervino antes de que su compañero se uniera a su hija, pues había descubierto que Sherlock era un padre demasiado consentidor que cumplía cada capricho por más ridículo que fuese.

 

—Sherly, si le haces caso a Lestrade, te prometo llevarte a comer un helado —John le habló con mucho cariño a la niña a quien había comenzado a querer como si fuese su propia hija. Sherlock bufó molesto cuando la menor asintió con la cabeza, le encantaban los mantecados, podía pasarse el día comiéndolos, aún en invierno.

—¿Puedo pedir los que quiera? —John lo meditó un momento pero luego asintió con la cabeza, no creyendo que la niña fuese capaz de comer más de dos helados.

—Por supuesto, cariño —dijo el doctor y le besó la frente, ante esto, Sherlock soltó un gruñido, celoso por la atención que su compañero le prestaba a su hija; cierto que no le importaba compartir a John unos segundos con Sherly, pero ella lo estaba acaparando demasiado.

—Eh, puede quedarse dentro de la patrulla —dijo Lestrade un poco confundido por la reacción que había visto en el detective consultor.

—Pórtate bien —le advirtió John a Sherly entregándole su mochila, una vez que ella se hubo acomodado en el asiento trasero del vehículo.

—Vamos John, antes de que el idiota de Anderson destruya la evidencia.

 

Cuando los adultos se fueron, Sherly sacó su mini portátil de la mochila, al menos no se aburriría mientras esperaba.

 

El caso había sido de lo más aburrido para Sherlock, que había resuelto el crimen en cuestión de minutos; resultó que todo había sido una broma que tuvo funestas consecuencias.

 

Antes de irse, Lestrade los invitó a ir a tomar algo en algún pub esa noche; era obvio que el Inspector tenía curiosidad de saber cómo Sherlock había resultado ser padre y también quien era la extraordinaria mujer que fue capaz de “domar” esa bestia.

 

 

Regresaron a Beker Street, después de la parada en la heladería, donde Sherly se comió seis helados tripes, John intentó detenerla, pero la niña lo había mirado con la misma expresión que Sherlock usaba en él.

 

—Me duele el estómago —se quejó Sherly acurrucándose en los brazos de John, el ex militar la llevaba cargando, pues la niña se había reusado caminar y Sherlock no quiso llevarla.

—Eso pasa cuando comes demasiado —la reprendió John con tono cariñoso. Al llegar a la habitación, dejó a la niña en la cama, le quitó los zapatos y el abrigo. —Te prepararé un té, así te sentirás mejor.

—Gracias… doctor Watson.

 

 

Sherlock se encontraba en la sala, refunfuñando por algo que John no prestó atención, estaba más concentrado en atender a la hija del detective que en los berrinches de éste; seguramente estaba molesto por lo aburrido del caso y lo idiota que era Anderson.

 

—John estoy aburrido —se quejó el detective para llamar la atención del mayor, pero el aludido ya se había ido a la habitación de los dos Holmes. Sherlock gruñó molesto, tomó su pistola y comenzó a disparar.

—¡Sherlock! —lo regañó John quitándole el arma. —¿Qué crees que haces? Tu hija está enferma y en vez de estar a su lado, haces tonterías.

—Es un simple dolor estomacal, no se va a morir por eso. Devuélvemela.

—Sherlock…

—No, John, ve con ella, préstale más atención, renuncia a nuestras aventuras y conviértete en padre, ¿es lo que siempre deseaste, no? —Watson abrió la boca para refutar, pero su discusión se vio interrumpida.

—Y ahí están los celos Holmes actuando —se burló Greta. Sherlock le dedicó una mirada asesina —Deberías estar agradecido con el doctor Watson por cuidar de Sherly.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —gruñó molesto. Greta sacó un folder y se lo entregó a John, pues sabía que el detective consultor no se dignaría a tomarlo.

—Son los papeles del colegio en el que inscribí a Sherly —Greta tomó asiento sin esperar a ser invitada —. Ha faltado a la escuela el mes entero, por suerte es una genio y no necesitará de mucho para ponerse al corriente.

—El colegio es aburrido —dijo Sherlock y fue fulminado por las miradas de John y de Greta.

—Pero incluso tú fuiste a uno —el detective bufó molesto. —Señorita Wolfstadt, le agradezco que se tomara la molestia y le pido disculpas en nombre de Sherlock —otro bufido del aludido —, y mías.

 

Greta miró a John, era obvio que el hombre realmente se sentía culpable por haber olvidado algo tan primordial.

 

—No lo culpo a usted, doctor Watson —observó a Sherlock de reojo —. Cuidar de dos niños debe ser bastante agotador, principalmente si uno de ellos tiene permiso para portar armas.

 

John no pudo evitar reírse, era la primera vez que escuchaba a alguien llamar “niño” a Sherlock.

 

—Como sea; Sherly comienza este lunes, sólo tendrá un mes de clases por causa de las vacaciones decembrinas, pero bastará para que se ponga al corriente, vendré por ella mañana para ir a comprar el uniforme y todo lo que necesite para la escuela —dijo Greta levantándose y comenzando a caminar a la entrada —. Por cierto, un auto se encargará de llevarla al colegio, también de traerla, así que no debe preocuparse por ajustar su horario, doctor Watson.

—Le agradezco pero…

—No es ningún favor, doctor Watson, lo hago por Sherly —dijo mirándolo. —Yo soy su madre, aunque no compartamos lazos sanguíneos, yo fui quien la llevó nueve meses en mi vientre y la que la calmaba sus miedos cuando el bruto de Holmes y la señora Isabel no hacían más que decirle lo irracionales e ilógicos que eran sus temores.

 

Greta cerró los ojos y suspiro pesadamente.

 

—Si Sherly necesita algo, llámenme —Greta le entregó una tarje a John y se retiró, antes de que cualquiera de los dos hombres pusiera decir o hacer algo.

 

John se quedó mirando el lugar en el que segundos antes había estado la mujer; sintió lástima por ella, Isabel había sido cruel al separarla de la niña y entregársela a él, un perfecto desconocido.

Pero ahora que John conocía a Sherly y habiendo convivido tanto con ella, se había enamorado completamente de la mini versión en femenino de su amigo y no tenía intenciones de entregarla a nadie, era su hija y la protegerá de todo y de todos.

 

Continuará…


	5. Primera Navidad

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sherlock Holmes no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, la serie “Sherlock” pertenece a la BBC. Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Personajes: Sherlock, John Watson y otros.

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene Slash, lemon, y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

Resumen:¿Sherlock Holmes tiene una hija?, ¿Cómo es eso posible? La vida del detective consultor dará un giro de 180°

 

 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

 

La familia de papá

 

 

Capítulo 05.- Primera Navidad

 

 

Sherly había pasado tan sólo unas cuantas semanas en la escuela; ahora se encontraba de vacaciones decembrinas. John estaba secretamente emocionado, pues sería la primera navidad que la niña pasaría con ellos y quería que fuese memorable para ella.

 

John se despertó temprano para preparar el desayuno y pedirle a la señora Hudson que entretuviera a Sherly durante el día, así él podía adornar el departamento, además de averiguar con Greta, las cosas que le agradaban a la niña, debía conseguir un disfraz de Santa Claus y con suerte, convencería a Sherlock para que se lo pusiera, de acuerdo, eso con seguridad, no iba a pasar, pero la esperanza muere al final.

 

—Buenos días, doctor Watson —dijo Sherly, John sonrió, ella siempre lograba hacerlo sentir feliz.

 

La presencia de un infante era lo que John necesitaba en su vida para hacerla sentir completa, no es que la convivencia con Sherlock fuese molestas, pero él siempre había deseado tener una familia, hijos a los cuales amar; cuando se casó con Mary, tuvo la esperanza de cumplir ese anhelo, pero luego de la muerte de su esposa, John se resignó a nunca ver su sueño hecho realidad.

 

—Buenos días —le saludó John con tono cordial —. Hice huevos con tocino. ¿Dónde está Sherlock?

—Padre está dormido, no quise despertarlo —Sherly le dio una mordida a una de las tostadas.

 

Watson suspiró; Sherlock se había desaparecido una semana, regresando con las ropas sucias, no habló con nadie, sólo se dio un baño, tomó algo de té y se fue a dormir, de eso han pasado dos días.

 

—La señora Hudson saldrá a realizar sus compras en dos horas, ¿te importaría ir con ella y ayudarla? —Sherly negó con la cabeza, aunque era obvio para el doctor que la idea le desangraba; sonrió; por lo menos ella era más flexible que su padre.

 

Se mantuvieron en silencio unos minutos, pero para John fue obvio que la niña quería decir algo que no se atrevía. Sherly era tímida, incluso con su padre (en algunas situaciones), a quien no se atrevía a pedirle cosas simples como salir a caminar o ver alguna película, para Sherlock, eran pedidos aburridos y un enorme desperdicio para sus habilidades, aun así, el detective siempre terminaba cumpliendo los deseos de su hija.

 

 

—¿Qué sucede Sherly? —la aludida negó con la cabeza y bajó la mirada, un tanto apenada por verse descubierta. —Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea.

—Yo… bueno… quería saber si… ¿padre y usted celebran navidad? —preguntó sonrojada; John no pudo evitar enternecerse.

—Por supuesto que sí, cariño —le dijo acariciándole los cabellos —. ¿Quieres ayudarme a decorar el árbol? —Sherly asintió emocionada y John no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Cuando era pequeña; padre y madre dejaban sus actividades, incluso la búsqueda de la red de Moriarty —dijo la niña más alegre —. Íbamos a las montañas; solo nosotros tres, en una cabaña que perteneció al abuelo; madre tocaba el piano mientras que padre y yo decorábamos el árbol, luego intentábamos cocinar, pero lo único que lográbamos era quemar todo —sonrió —, una vez por poco e incendiamos la cocina entera. Así que siempre terminábamos comiendo sándwiches, galletas y té.

 

Una vez más, John se sentía que no conocía a Sherlock como había pensado. Nuevamente experimentó celos por aquella mujer que parecía haber logrado lo que ninguna otra persona podría hacer: conseguir el corazón del único detective consultor del mundo.

 

—¿Doctor Watson?

—Termina tu desayuno y comenzaremos a decorar, ¿te parece? —Sherly asintió con la cabeza y se apresuró a devorar lo que quedaba en su plato.

 

John le sonrió a la niña y se dispusieron a arreglar el departamento, pusieron el árbol y lo adornaron tan bien que parecía haber salido de la portada de alguna revista. Sherly se divirtió mucho en compañía del doctor. Eran alrededor de las once cuando terminaron; la señora Hudson llegó cinco minutos después y felicitó a ambos por su magnífico trabajo.

 

—Nos veremos en la tarde, doctor Watson —se despidió la niña y le besó la mejilla al adulto y se fue con la mujer mayor.

 

John se derrumbó en el sofá cuando se quedó solo; comenzó a recordar las historias que la niña le contó mientras colocaban las decoraciones, sonrió al imaginarse a Sherlock cantando al ritmo del piano tocado por Isabel, riendo con ella… besándose, por alguna extraña razón, aquello era lo que más dolía, imaginar a su amigo en brazos de aquella mujer (o de cualquier otra).

 

 

…

 

E detective se levantó dos horas después de que Sherly se fuera con la señora Hudson; salió de su habitación usando únicamente una sábana para cubrir su desnudez, observó detenidamente el apartamento —que se mantenía ordenado desde la llegada de su hija—, todo estaba adornado con motivos navideños. Sonrió, su niña amaba la navidad porque era una de las pocas veces en las que él e Isabel pasaban más tiempo con ella.

 

—Sherlock, por Dios, ponte algo de ropa —lo reprendió John y el aludido resopló, era obvio que su hija no estaba en casa, la habría escuchado desde la habitación. —Tenemos visitas —el detective volvió a gruñir al posar su atención en la invitada de su amigo.

—Wolfstadt —Greta hizo una mueca de quien está acostumbrado a las excentricidades de Sherlock.

—Holmes, ¿es que no puede dejar esa manía? —la mujer suspiró pesadamente y John la miró como si de pronto le hubiese salido otra cabeza. —La señora Isabel era igual, ¿Qué problema tienen con estar vestidos?

—La ropa es aburrida —se quejó Sherlock dejándose caer en su sillón.

—Espero que Sherly no tenga las mismas ideas que ustedes —dijo Greta comenzando a sentir una terrible jaqueca.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—El señor Watson me llamó porque necesitaba saber los gustos de Sherly —Sherlock miró a John con reproche, ¿es que no podía preguntarle a él? Después de todo, era de su hija de la que estaban hablando.

—Pudiste consultarme a mí —Greta dejó escapar una risa sarcástica y John se sintió culpable; había notado el tono de reproche… herido en la voz de Sherlock

—Por favor Holmes, has pasado la mayor parte de la vida de Sherly, lejos de ella —dijo la mujer en tono acusador. —Si dices conocer a tu hija, entonces dime, ¿Cuál es su color favorito?

 

Sherlock miró a Greta con la misma expresión que usaba cuando estaba frente a un reto. Sabía que no necesitaba demostrarle nada a nadie, pero no iba a permitirle a esa mujer que se juzgara sus conocimientos sobre su hija.

 

—Negro, especialmente si esta combinado con azul o rojo, aunque prefiere la primera. Le gustan los animales pero Isabel no le permitió tener ninguno ya que ella era alérgica, tiene miedo a las tormentas, en especial cuando hay rayos, no le gustan los vestidos por que no puede moverse con la libertad que le da un pantalón. Le gusta tocar el piano, la flauta, el saxofón, pero prefiere el violín, le encantan las artes marciales porque la ayudan a ser independiente. Ama el helado, tanto que no le importa sufrir hipotermia con tal de comerse alguno. Duerme conmigo porque teme que al despertar ya no me vea más —hizo una pausa para estudiar el rostro de Greta y el de John. Prosiguió. —Cuando tenía seis años quería un dragón de mascota, al que pensaba llamar Smaug. Sus libros favoritos son los de Tolkien. Se siente afortunada por ser la única niña que tiene a dos madres y a Sherlock Holmes como padre. ¿Te parece suficiente?

 

Greta cerró los ojos y suspiró; le costaba trabajo hablar, pues su orgullo era casi tan grande como el de Sherlock.

 

—Lo siento. Siempre creí que eras un pésimo padre, por eso te odiaba —admitió cruzándose de brazos. —Estuviste lejos de Sherly la mayor parte de su vida y sólo te aparecías unos cuantos días, para luego irte y dejarla devastada.

—Nunca la deje; nos enviábamos mensajes todos los días y teníamos video llamadas por la noche —Greta sonrió con amabilidad.

—Ahora lo sé —la mujer se acercó al detective y lo abrazó, susurrando palabras de disculpa. John los observaba en silencio desde su lugar, sin atreverse si quiera mover un músculo.

—Sí… sí… está bien —dijo Sherlock visiblemente incomodo con la cercanía de Greta. Finalmente la mujer se separó, secó las lágrimas que se habían escapado de sus ojos y sonrió.

—Bueno, ahora sé que puedo irme tranquila, sabiendo que Sherly está en excelentes manos.

—¿Irse? —preguntó John confundido.

—Cáncer, en etapa terminal, no pudo ser diagnosticado a tiempo, ni siquiera Isabel se dio cuenta, hasta que fue muy tarde —Greta asintió con la cabeza —. ¿Cuánto te queda de vida?, ¿un mes, dos?

—Sherlock —lo reprendió John, no le parecía correcto que su amigo le hablara así a Greta, después de todo, ella no hacia otra cosa que preocuparse por Sherly.

—Seis meses, quizás menos… deje los medicamentos.

 

 

…

 

 

John había invitado a Lestrade, Molly, la señora Hudson y Greta a la cena de navidad; por extraño que le pareciera, Mycroft también había asistido, por insistencia de su sobrina.

 

—Padre, ¿podemos cantar villancicos? —Sherlock asintió con la cabeza, tomó su violín y se dispuso a tocar, para delito de los presentes; pero cuando la niña comenzó a cantar, todos se quedaron con la boca abierta a causa de la impresión.

 

Sherly cantaba como los mismos ángeles. Su interpretación hizo que las mujeres comenzaran a llorar por la emoción e incluso Greg y John derramaron unas cuantas lágrimas. Poco después, Greta le quitó el violín a Sherlock y sacó unas bocinas para conectar a su iPhone, el sonido del piano inundo el lugar; ambos, padre e hija comenzaron a cantar.

 

Llegó el momento de abrir los regalos, la mayoría eran para Sherly, unos enviados por sus abuelos paternos y otros por colegas de Isabel que llegaron a conocer a la niña.

 

—¡Fantástico! —exclamó la niña emocionada cuando desenvolvió el obsequio que Greg le había dado, era una gabardina idéntica a la de Sherlock, un sombrero de cazador y una lupa. —¡Gracias señor Lestrade! —dijo dándole un fuerte abrazo. —¿Eso significa que me dejará participar en las investigaciones? —preguntó sin soltarlo.

—De nada pequeña y no hasta que cumplas dieciocho años.

—Aburrido —dijeron padre e hija a la vez. Los presentes no pudieron evitar reírse por la forma en que ambos gesticulaban (bueno, Mycroft sólo los observó detenidamente).

 

Molly le regaló a Sherly una bufanda del mismo color que la de Sherlock, Mycroft un violín Stradivarius, la señora Hudson le dio una muñeca, Greta el nuevo juego de HALO, pues la niña era fanática de los videojuegos.

 

—Es momento de mi regalo —dijo John y subió a su habitación, bajando a los dos minutos, cargaba un cachorro de pelaje cobrizo con un enorme moño rojo atado al cuello. —Espero te guste.

 

Los ojos Sherly se iluminaron; al ver al animalito; la niña no tardó en abrazarlo y acunarle contra su pecho.

 

—Es un galgo, tiene dos meses y es macho —dijo John sonriendo a la niña.

—¡Es hermoso! —el cachorro comenzó a lamer la mejilla de Sherly quien río emocionada.

—Me alegra que te guste. Sherlock y yo creímos que necesitabas un amigo para no sentirte sola cuando estamos en algún caso.

 

Sherly dejó al perro en el suelo y abrazó a su padre, dándole las gracias; ella siempre quiso tener una mascota, pero la alergia al pelo que su madre tenía, le impedía hacer su sueño realidad.

 

—Gracias papá —exclamó abrazando a John. La sala entera se quedó en silencio, Sherly no parecía haberse dado cuenta de la lo que había dicho, demasiado emocionada con su cachorro. —Vamos, Smaug, te mostraré nuestra habitación —dijo la niña llevándose al cachorro al dormitorio.

 

Sherlock observó a John quien parecía estar sufriendo un shock emocional.

 

—Si te molesta, le diré que no…

—¡No! —dijo John casi gritando. Le había encantado que Sherly lo llamara papá, sólo le había tomado por sorpresa (una muy agradable), esperaba poder encontrar más razones para que lo llamara así.

 

 

Continuará…

 

…

 

 

Y bueno, sé que el capítulo llega mucho después de navidad, pero me enferme y estuve como zombi una semana, luego se atravesó lo de año nuevo y ya no pude subir antes de terminar Diciembre. En fin, espero les gustara el capítulo y en el siguiente comenzaremos a ver nuestro amado Johnlock.

 

Hasta el próximo capítulo.


	6. Darte cuenta

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sherlock Holmes no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, la serie “Sherlock” pertenece a la BBC. Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Personajes: Sherlock, John Watson y otros.

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene Slash, lemon, y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

Resumen:¿Sherlock Holmes tiene una hija?, ¿Cómo es eso posible? La vida del detective consultor dará un giro de 180°

 

 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

 

La familia de papá

 

 

Capítulo 06.- Darte cuenta

 

 

John Watson había perdido a su esposa e hijo no nato en un asalto de banco que salió mal; su familia desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, fueron días terribles para él, incluso estuvo a punto de suicidarse, pero cuando creía que ya no existía nada en la vida para él; Sherlock regresó de entre los muertos, cómo un ángel salvador, dándole sentido una vez más a su existencia.

 

—¡Achu! —se escuchó el ruido de cosas al caer, lo que sacó a John de sus pensamientos. Se levantó de su sillón en donde está leyendo (o trataba de hacerlo), y se dirigió a la cocina a gran velocidad.

 

Sherly y Smaug estaban cubiertos de pies a cabeza con harina; la niña se encontraba sentada en el suelo con el perro lamiéndole la mejilla y un tazón a pocos centímetros de ella; una extraña mezcla viscosa se esparcía por el suelo de la cocina. Watson reprimió su sonrisa; la niña se veía adorable.

 

—¿Qué es lo que haces? —dijo John acercándose a la menor para limpiar su rostro con un paño que humedeció previamente.

—Hoy es el cumpleaños de padre —respondió como si fuese lo más obvio —. Quería hacerle galletas.

 

Sherly hizo un puchero, sus intentos por tamizar la harina habían tenido resultados desastrosos, ¿cómo es que su mamá Greta lo hacía ver tan sencillo?, ¡aquello era mucho más complicado que tratar de resolver un acertijo hecho por su padre y madre!.

 

Para John, la expresión compungida de Sherly fue la cosa más adorable que pudo haber y ver al cachorro, sentado junto a las piernas de su dueña, en iguales condiciones, hacían la postal aún más tierna.

 

—¿Por qué no le pediste ayuda a la señora Hudson o a mí? —dijo John una vez terminó de limpiar el rostro de la niña y el pelaje de Smaug.

—Quería que fuese sorpresa para padre y ustedes no son precisamente buenos guardando secretos —John suspiró pesadamente, ahí estaban los genes de Sherlock en acción.

—Pero no puedes usar el horno, es peligroso —Sherly hizo un puchero.

—Madre me enseñó a usar químicos desde los tres años y ayudé a padre a incinerar un cuerpo para demostrar la inocencia de la víctima de un homicidio —se encogió de hombros —. Un simple horno de cocina no puede ser tan complicado.

 

John volvió a suspirar; definitivamente era cierto el dicho de la manzana no cae muy lejos del árbol.

 

—Estoy segura que poder ejecutar mi cometido; sólo debo analizar la información que guardé en mi palacio mental —dijo la niña juntando las manos cerca de sus labios, como si estuviese orando.

—¿Es por eso que no quisiste ir con Sherlock a Barts y le hiciste creer que querías que yo los llevara a ti y a Smaug al parque?

—No mentí —dijo fingiéndose ofendida —. Smaug necesita ejercitarse y padre no me iba a llevar a menos que hubiese una escena del crimen o un delincuente que perseguir.

 

John no estaba muy seguro, había comprobado que Sherlock era incapaz de negarse a los pedidos de su hija.

 

—Además, usted es divertido, doctor Watson.

—Sherly, vivimos bajo el mismo techo desde hace un tiempo, a estas alturas está bien que me llames pa… —se detuvo de golpe y carraspeo un poco, para tratar de evitar que la niña se diera cuenta que estuvo a punto de pedirle que le dijera papá —quiero decir; puedes llamarme John.

 

La heredera de Sherlock parpadeo par de veces, cómo si tratara de encontrar alguna trampa al pedido del doctor.

 

—Como usted guste, doctor John.

—Simplemente John —Sherly lo miró con reticencia, ladeó la cabeza en un gesto muy propio de Sherlock.

—Mamá Greta dice que no debo llamar a los adultos por su nombre porque es una falta de respeto —John suspiró.

—También lo es llamarlos idiotas. ¿Recuerdas que fue esa la razón por la que tu maestra te envió con el director, las últimas diez veces?

—En mi defensa…

—No hay defensa que valga jovencita —le dijo en tono de regaño. Sherly hizo un puchero y miró a John con ojos de cachorro, desarmándolo por completo.

—Te ayudaré con las galletas, ¿bien?

—Gracias, John.

 

 

…

 

 

Sherlock regresó de Barts; llevaba un frasco con ojos escondido en su gabardina, esperaría hasta que John se fuera a trabajar para hacer sus experimentos con ayuda de Sherly.

 

Se detuvo frente a la puerta de su apartamento, seguramente John había planeado alguna fiesta sorpresa por su cumpleaños, pero cuando entró a su casa, sólo su hija lo recibió, que usaba un vestido color rosa claro y el pelo suelto con una diadema de igual color.

 

—Bienvenido padre, tienes diez minutos para arreglarte de acuerdo a los estándares requeridos para una cena formal en un restaurante de cinco estrellas, el tío Mycroft pasará por nosotros, el abuelo está en la ciudad y quiere ser participe en la celebración de tu nacimiento.

—No pienso ir —dijo sentándose en su sofá. El detective reparó en la charola que contenía una taza de té (aún caliente) y un plato con galletas de mantequilla y chocolate, sus favoritas.

—Las hice con ayuda de John —Sherlock levantó una ceja ante la forma en que su hija se refería a su amigo, lo que ocasionó un leve rubor en la menor —. Él insistió en que lo llamara así.

—¿Dónde está? —dijo Sherlock antes de llevarse una galleta a la boca. Estaban deliciosas.

—En su cuarto, preparándose para ir a cenar. El abuelo estaba tan emocionado por conocer (según sus propias palabras), al primer amigo de su pequeño pirata—Sherlock bufó, odiaba que lo llamaran a sí, ya no era un niño —que lo invitó a cenar para celebrar tu cumpleaños; fue tal el entusiasmo del abuelo, que terminó contagiando a John.

—Y a ti —agregó Sherlock ocasionando que su hija se sonrojara.

—No es mi deseo desilusionar a John, ni tampoco al abuelo, y sé que tú piensas lo mismo, padre.

 

Sherlock lo medito un momento; su padre no era como Mycroft, ni como su madre, no, Arthur Sherrinfort Holmes era —a pesar de su linaje y posición social—, un hombre sencillo que prefería tomar el té con sus empleados a hacerlo con la misma reina. El detective lo admiraba, aunque era una figura más bien ausente en su infancia a causa de su gran responsabilidad como cabeza del clan Holmes y de su delicado estado de salud, pero los pocos recuerdos que el detective tenía de él, eran los que guardaba en una habitación especial en su palacio mental, un sitio privilegiado.

 

Cómo había dicho Sherly, Mycroft llegó personalmente a recogerlos, con él se encontraba un hombre, un poco más bajo que el político, cabello completamente blanco pero abundante, tenía unas cuantas libras de más, pero nada que su costoso traje no pudiera disimular para el ojo común, aunque no para los tres jóvenes Holmes.

 

Arthur abrazó a Sherlock nada más entrar; le dijo lo mucho que lamentaba la muerte de Isabel y lo preocupado que había estado por él.

 

—Disculpa por no haber podido estar ustedes en el funeral, pero mi salud no era la mejor en esos momentos —dijo separándose del menor de sus hijos.

 

Sherlock se removió incomodo, si bien, nunca amó a Isabel (al menos no en la forma en que su padre y todos los que sabían de su matrimonio creían), fue su amiga, la primera (y la única hasta conocer a John), con la que había logrado crear lazos, fue gracias a ella y a sus métodos de “persuasión” que había dejado la cocaína.

—¿Y dónde está ese adorable joven que conocí hace unas horas? —como si lo hubiese invocado, John bajó en ese momento, llevaba un traje de etiqueta color negro, el mismo traje que Sherlock había insistido en comprarle para poder infiltrarse en una fiesta de gala y poder resolver un caso.

—Buenas tardes, señor Holmes —dijo John con tono cordial.

—Arthur, ya te lo había dicho —le regañó el patriarca Holmes en tono divertido.

—Es hora de irnos —dijo Mycroft impaciente.

 

 

El restaurante no era tan elegante como a Mycroft le hubiese gustado, pero su padre era mucho más terco que Sherlock cuando se lo proponía.

 

—Dígame, John, ¿mi pequeño pirata y mi princesa le han causado algún problema? —dijo Arthur después de que pidieran la comida. El doctor tuvo que aguantar la risa al notar los gestos molestos de Sherlock y de su hija

—Claro que no, ambos son increíbles, me siento afortunado de vivir con ellos —por un momento, los ojos de John se cruzaron con los de Sherlock. Tomó aire, Watson no cuando había dejado de respirar. Su corazón latía con fuerza cuando su atención se centró en los labios carnosos y sensuales de su amigo, esos que, hasta ese momento, se había percatado, deseaba besar.

 

La risa de Sherly y Arthur y el carraspeo de Mycroft fueron suficientes para que se sintiera avergonzado; se disculpó y fue al baño para mojarse la cara. Se miró en el espejo y suspiró.

 

—¿Qué te sucede John? —se reprendió contemplando su reflejo en el espejo. No podía creer que estuviese teniendo deseos por su amigo, ¡ambos eran heterosexuales, por Dios! Bueno, de Sherlock no estaba seguro, él mismo le había dicho que el matrimonio con Isabel había sido impuesto por sus familias y que, si bien ellos aceptaron, no fue por imposición o por estar enamorados, más bien por la conveniencia que aquello les brindaba.

Casados, los dos podían pasarse días encerrados en la misma habitación, realizando experimentos (y desnudos, si ellos así lo veían conveniente), sin que nadie armara escándalo. Nunca hubo roces o muestras de cariño más allá de las fraternales o las que se solían dar cuando Isabel acompañaba a Sherlock en algún caso y se hacía necesario para no levantar sospechas.

 

John cerró los ojos, al recordar el rostro impertérrito de Isabel; la mujer le recordaba tanto a la raza Vulcana, aquellos extraterrestres de la serie y películas que solía ver en su adolescencia; una raza que no parecía tener sentimientos y se guiaba por la lógica y la razón; incluso sus ojos parecían carentes de emoción alguna, era tan, tan… no humana.

 

John se llevó una mano al cuello, en donde un molesto dolor comenzaba a hacerse presente; en cierta manera agradecía no haber podido conocer a Isabel, quien seguramente era mucho más inteligente y astuta que Irene Adler, la mujer, la única fémina a quien parecía haber logrado la atención de Sherlock.

Dos mujeres, dos bellas y sensuales mujeres que lejos de ser un atrayente para John, se habían convertido en un terrible malestar cada vez que las imaginaba junto al detective.

 

Celos.

 

John se quedó de piedra ante lo que su subconsciente le estaba sugiriendo, ¿celoso, él? No, imposible, a él le gustaban las mujeres, había tenido muchas novias, se casó con una maravillosa mujer a quien el infortunio le quitó.

Cuando Mary murió, sufrió, lloró, cómo cualquier persona normal haría por la pérdida de su esposa e hijo, pero no fue tan terrible cómo cuando creyó que Sherlock se había suicidado, su vida perdió sentido por completo, se sentía miserable, aún peor que cuando volvió de la guerra.

Sherlock era su mundo, su universo, sin él… Y entonces se dio cuenta; estaba enamorado de Sherlock Holmes.

 

—¡Por Dios! —dijo John cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos, en un gesto de completo pánico.

—John, ¿estas bien? —ahí estaba, el responsable de toda su confusión, mirándolo con esos ojos de hermoso color que en ese momento tenían un brillo de preocupación y confusión.

 

John miró nuevamente esos sensuales labios, ¿sabrían tan bien como se ven?

 

—¿John? —el aludido no respondió, en su lugar, se fue acercando a Sherlock, con paso lento pero firme. —John.

 

La voz masculina de Sherlock sólo servía para nublar la mente de John, dejando que su cuerpo actuara por sí mismo.

 

—John… —en un rápido movimiento, John había juntado sus labios con los de Sherlock, fue tan sólo un simple roce, pero bastó para que todo el ser del detective deseara más.

—Sherlock… yo… lo siento —dijo John al ser consciente de lo que acababa de hacer. Retrocedió tratando de alejarse de su amigo, pero su espalda terminó chocando contra el secador de manos.

—Cállate —le espetó Sherlock, tomándolo por la nuca y la cintura para evitar que pudiese escapar, y lo besó. John se sorprendió en un primer momento, pero no tardó en responder.

 

Ambos mantenían los ojos cerrados, entregándose por completo a la sensación y al tan necesitado contacto del cuerpo del otro, era una necesidad tan grande como el de respirar. Cuando se separaron, se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron, ellos no necesitaban palabras para saber lo que sentían, en esos momentos bastaba con mirar los ojos del otro para saberlo, se amaban y nada más importaba.

 

Continuará…


	7. Familia

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sherlock Holmes no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, la serie “Sherlock” pertenece a la BBC. Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Personajes: Sherlock, John Watson y otros.

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene Slash, lemon, y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

Resumen:¿Sherlock Holmes tiene una hija?, ¿Cómo es eso posible? La vida del detective consultor dará un giro de 180°

 

 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

 

La familia de papá

 

 

Capítulo 07.- Familia

 

 

 

—Cállate —le espetó Sherlock, tomándolo por la nuca y la cintura para evitar que pudiese escapar, y lo besó. John se sorprendió en un primer momento, pero no tardó en responder.

 

Ambos mantenían los ojos cerrados, entregándose por completo a la sensación y al tan necesitado contacto del cuerpo del otro, era una necesidad tan grande como el de respirar. Cuando se separaron, se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron, ellos no necesitaban palabras para saber lo que sentían, en esos momentos bastaba con mirar los ojos del otro para saberlo, se amaban y nada más importaba.

 

Sherlock y John regresaron a la mesa cuando la comida ya había sido servida. Sherly explicaba a su abuelo lo inútiles y estúpidas que eran las princesas y por qué ella jamás sería una.

 

—… ¿Qué tan poco amor propio se debe de tener para aceptar casarse con un hombre que no recuerda tu rostro (a pesar de haberlo visto durante horas y a muy corta distancia)? Sin mencionar que debe recurrir a un método poco lógico para buscarla. Es decir, una zapatilla de cristal, ¿acaso creen que los niños somos idiotas?, ¿saben acaso el número de personas con la misma talla de zapatos?, las probabilidades de encontrarla serian…

—Es sólo un cuento de hadas, cariño —dijo Arthur divertido.

—Son ilógicas y hacen creer a las niñas que a lo único que pueden aspirar es a esperar a que su “príncipe azul” aparezca, se enamore de ella a primera vista y se casen para tener un felices para siempre —dio un sorbo a su bebida —. Y debes hacerlo antes de cumplir 18 años o de lo contrario, los hombres no te querrán.

 

Arthur no pudo evitar reírse ante las palabras de su nieta, era algo esperado viniendo de la hija de su querido Sherlock y de Isabel.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, ya no te llamaré princesa —Sherly sonrió complacida.

—Tal parece que una niña te ha ganado, viejo —le dijo Sherlock sin poder ocultar el orgullo en su voz.

—Estoy seguro que tendrás una carrera política brillante cuando crezcas, querida sobrina —la niña arrugó la nariz.

—La política es aburrida —Sherlock tuvo que contenerse de reírse ante la mueca que su hermano puso al oír a la menor —. Cuando sea grande estudiare medicina y tomaré el lugar de padre como la primera mujer detective asesora del mundo.

 

La cena continúo entre pláticas. John estaba un poco nervioso a causa de las miradas que Mycroft y Sherly le daba cada cierto tiempo, por si eso no fuera suficiente, Sherlock no paraba acariciarle la pierna; él único que parecía ajeno al cambio del detective y su médico particular, era Arthur que a pesar de ser un hombre inteligente, no poseía las habilidades deductivas de su esposa, hijos y nieta (lo que John sin duda agradecía pues ya estaba lo suficientemente incomodo).

 

—Entonces, de no haber sido por Isabel y su revolucionario tratamiento, quizás yo habría muerto hace ya mucho tiempo —explicó Arthur con una sonrisa —. Ya los médicos me habían desahuciado y sólo me daban unos meses de vida —hizo una pausa para pasar el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta —. En ese tiempo, Sherlock e Isabel llevaban a penas seis meses de casados y ella era una estudiante de medicina, por eso es que nadie la tomó en serio cuando dijo que sabía cuál era mejor tratamiento para mi enfermedad.

—Pero tú confiabas en Isabel y dejaste que experimentara contigo, el tratamiento funciono y te salvaste con pequeñas secuelas —dijo Sherlock en fingido tono aburrido, pero la verdad es que estaba genuinamente agradecido con su amiga por salvar la vida de su padre. El patriarca Holmes siempre tuvo un cuerpo débil y enfermaba con relativa facilidad, pero cuando su corazón comenzó a fallar… Sherlock creyó que lo perdería.

—Bueno, bueno, suficiente de hablar de este viejo y sus males —habló Arthur para tratar de recuperar el buen humor del momento —. John, ¿eres médico militar, no?

—Retirado.

—Estuvo en la guerra y le dispararon, ¿no es genial? —dijo Sherly emocionada haciendo que John se sintiera un poco incómodo y temeroso de lo que el señor Holmes creyera que ni Sherlock ni él eran aptos para educar a la niña; grande fue su sorpresa cuando Arthur sonrió.

—Un héroe de guerra, sin duda.

—Yo solo cuidaba a los heridos —se excusó un tanto avergonzado.

—No hay nada más heroico que salvar una vida, John, así que no menosprecies tu labor. Estoy en contra de la guerra, pero eso no significa que no aplauda la labor de ustedes los médicos militares que hacen cualquier cosa por ayudar —finalizó antes de llevarse un trozo de carne a la boca; hizo un gesto que alarmó a los menores Holmes.

—¿Se siente bien? —preguntó John confundido por el comportamiento de Sherlock, Mycrof y de Sherly.

—Abuelo —dijo la niña tendiéndole un vaso con agua.

—Estoy bien, es sólo que esta comida es algo insípida —suspiró con nostalgia —; nada comparado a la deliciosa sazón de mi querida Amanda.

 

Aquello tomó por sorpresa a John, pues jampas imaginó que una dama tan elegante y distinguida como lo era la señora Holmes, supiese si quiera como se encendía una estufa.

—Cuando los niños salían de vacaciones, Amanda y yo nos tomábamos una semana y los llevábamos a una pequeña casa que tenemos en el campo, ahí éramos solo nosotros cinco y la naturaleza.

—Supongo que mami y tú regresarán ahí pronto —dijo Mycroft y Arthur asintió con la cabeza.

 

 

…

 

 

Aunque Sherlock no quisiera admitirlo, había disfrutado mucho de su cumpleaños, en especial por el hermoso regalo que John le había dado en el baño.

Después de cena, Arthur y Mycroft se despidieron, el señor Holmes prometió ir a visitarlos tan pronto les fuese posible. Al llegar a Baker Street, la señora Hudson había salido de la ciudad esa mañana y Smaug tuvo que quedarse encerrado en la habitación de Sherlock y de su hija para evitar que hiciera algún desastre.

 

John preparó un poco de té, pues ninguno de los tres parecía tener intenciones de irse a la cama.

 

—¿Dónde dormiré hoy? —preguntó Sherly pasados unos minutos de silencio, en los que estuvo estudiando el comportamiento de su padre y del ex militar.

—En donde siempre has dormido, por supuesto —dijo John confundido por el cuestionamiento de la niña. —¿Por qué lo preguntas? —Sherly se encogió de hombros.

—Pensé que a padre y a ti les gustaría compartir la cama ahora que son novios.

John casi se ahoga con el té.

—¿Qué?

—Oh, John, es obvio que ella lo sabe —dijo Sherlock, orgulloso de las capacidades deductivas de su hija.

—Me alegro que por fin dieras el paso, padre —dijo Sherly dejando su taza en la mesa —. Mamá Greta, madre y yo teníamos una apuesta sobre eso —ambos hombres miraron a la niña interrogante. —Mamá Greta estaba segura —y cito textualmente —: Holmes es un hijo de puta que está más preocupado en su culo petulante que en darse cuenta de sus propios sentimientos —John tuvo que aguantarse la risa al ver la nariz arrugada de Sherlock —. Madre pensaba que padre debía ser engañado con un falso caso y seguramente lo descubriría en dos meses.

 

Sherlock juntó sus manos a la altura de los labios; resultaba extraño que Isabel fuese capaz de analizar los sentimientos, después de todo, ella era mucho más ignorante a las emociones humanas que él.

 

Si Sherlock no era considerado un humano, Isabel fácilmente podría pasar por un robot; pero cuando regresaron de aquella misión en la que rescataron a una mujer, Isabel cambió; en un principio sólo eran caricias aisladas que le daba a Sherly o a él, luego comenzó a interesarse por la psicología más que por la neurología, leía novelas románticas.

Poco antes de que Sherlock regresara a Londres, Isabel comenzó con sus teorías sobre la verdadera naturaleza de la relación que su esposo mantenía con John Watson; pero llegar al punto de apostar con su hija y su asistente... era algo que el detective jamás hubiera podido adivinar.

—¿Y tú, Sherly? —la niña se sonrojó un poco avergonzada por sus incorrecta deducción.

—Yo pensé que padre se declararía a más tardar un mes después del reencuentro.

 

John no pudo evitar enternecerse ante esto, se acercó a la niña y le besó la frente; en respuesta, ella se tensó, pero no tanto como la primera vez.

 

—Bueno, es hora de ir a la cama, lávate los dientes y ponte el pijama —Sherly arrugó la nariz y se quejó.

—No tengo sueño.

—No importa. Mañana tienes clases.

—La escuela es aburrida.

—Si quieres convertirte en la primera doctora detective consultora del mundo, debes estudiar.

 

Sherly miró a su padre, esperando que él intercediera por ella.

 

—Te dejare ir a un caso de asesinato y ver el cuerpo si haces caso a John.

—Sherlock... —dijo el doctor a modo de reproche.

—¿Puedo hackear la computadora del tío Mycroft? —preguntó ilusionada.

—Por supuesto que no —respondió John por Sherlock —. Eso no es correcto.

—Lo correcto es aburrido —dijeron ambos Holmes a la vez. John suspiró.

—Sherly, si te vas a dormir y si los dos se portan bien toda la semana; les prometo hacer lo que quieran el domingo.

—¿Promesa?

—Promesa — Sherly asintió sonriendo, se acercó a su padre y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Buenas noches padre —miró a John debatiéndose mentalmente si debía o no hacer lo que estaba pensando.

—Hazlo, es lo que él quiere, no le molestará. —John se mantuvo callado, observando a padre e hija sin entender de lo que hablaban.

 

Finalmente, Sherly se acercó a John, le dio un beso en la mejilla.

 

—Buenas noches... papá — dijo antes de irse corriendo al baño, dejando a John con el corazón a mil por hora.

 

 

Continuará…


	8. Nuestra hija

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sherlock Holmes no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, la serie “Sherlock” pertenece a la BBC. Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Personajes: Sherlock, John Watson y otros.

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene Slash, lemon, y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

Resumen:¿Sherlock Holmes tiene una hija?, ¿Cómo es eso posible? La vida del detective consultor dará un giro de 180°

 

 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

 

La familia de papá

 

 

Capítulo 08.- Nuestra hija

 

 

Sherly odiaba la escuela, las clases eran aburridas, sus compañeros y profesores eran unos idiotas. Por lo menos en su antiguo colegio, la dejaban quedarse en la biblioteca o el laboratorio sin que nadie la molestara; los maestros sabían que era demasiado avanzada para que ellos pudiesen enseñarle, así que sólo debía pasar asistencia y presentarse en los exámenes.

Pero ahí la obligaban a quedarse sentada en su pupitre, escuchando las tonterías de las personas que le rodeaban y sufriendo por que su precioso cerebro estaba siendo llenado con conocimiento inútil que de nada le serviría en el futuro; ¿Qué podía importar la vida de Napoleón? Eso no le ayudaría a saber la hora y forma de muerte de una víctima de homicidio.

 

Sherly suspiró, sabía que si le pedía a su padre o a su tío Mycroft que la sacaran de ese horrendo lugar y la inscribieran a una escuela de verdad, lo harían, pero eso pondría triste a su mamá Greta y de seguro también a su papá John, quienes querían que se relacionara más con personas de su edad.

 

¡Aburrido!

 

—Holmes —Sherly suspiró pesadamente, pero no despegó la vista del libro de anatomía que su madre le regaló cuando tenía seis años. —Te estoy hablando, idiota —dijo la voz chillante y enseguida, la menor de los Holmes se vio desprovista de su lectura.

 

Sherly miró a la responsable, era una niña de su salón, vagamente recordaba haberla visto. No era necesario deducirla para saber que era de las populares del colegio, incluso tenía un sequito de tres que la seguían a todos lados, alabándola para tratar de ganar sus favores; patético.

 

—Devuélvemelo —dijo Sherly en tono neutral, no iba a enojarse, no valían la pena.

—No. Creo que me lo quedaré —respondió la niña sonriendo con superioridad. Sherly rodo los ojos.

—Dudo que tu diminuto cerebro, si quiera logre comprender la complejidad de ese libro. No es Crepúsculo…

 

Esto pareció enfurecer aún más a las niñas, la líder hizo una señal para que las otras tres inmovilizaran a Sherly.

 

—Escúchame bien, anormal; mantente alejada de Andy —Sherly levantó una ceja, en un gesto de confusión.

—¿Quién?

—¡Andy!, Andy Jones, el chico más guapo y popular del colegio. ¡Mi novio! —chilló la niña ofendida. Sherly levantó ligeramente la cabeza y la ladeó a la izquierda.

—Oh, los estándares de belleza y sociales son tan aburridos —dijo Sherly más para sí misma que para sus agresoras —. No sé quién es ese tal Andy, no lo recuerdo. Así que mejor, díganle a él que no me moleste a mí y se ahorran todo este circo.

 

Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso, las niñas ya no tendrían consideración de Sherly.

 

 

…

 

 

John recibió una llamada a su móvil cuando aún se encontraba en la clínica, era de la escuela de Sherly; al parecer, Sherlock no contestaba su teléfono y habían tenido que acceder a los números de emergencia.

Temiendo que le hubiese sucedido algo terrible a su niña, el doctor Watson salió a toda prisa rumbo al colegio, para su sorpresa, Athena lo esperaba en la entrada para conducirlo a la dirección, donde Mycroft parecía estar aterrando a la pobre directora.

 

 

—¿Qué sucede? —John estaba preocupado por lo que le sucedía a Sherly que por sus modales.

—Oh, John, no era necesario que te molestaras en venir, yo puedo solucionar perfectamente este… pequeño mal entendido —dijo Mycroft mirando al doctor con un cierto grado de diversión en su voz. La directora no parecía compartir la opinión del mayor Holmes, al contrario, parecía estar aliviada por que hubiese un “testigo”, por si aquel hombre planeaba desaparecerla.

—¿Dónde está Sherly? —como si la hubiese invocado, la niña se dejó ver, abalanzándose a los brazos John, rompiendo en llanto, esto preocupo sobremanera al ex militar, pues no la había visto en tal estado desde que la conocía, ni siquiera en el funeral de su madre.

—¡Papá! —gritó la niña llorando más abiertamente cuando John la abrazó para tratar de calmarla. En una inspección más cercana, pudo percatarse que la pequeña tenía el uniforme un poco sucio, con algo de sangre y ligeramente roto en algunas partes, además de tener sus cabellos despeinados.

—Sherly, cariño, ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó temiendo lo peor. Trataba de contener su furia para no alterar más a la niña, pero si alguien se había atrevido a lastimar a su pequeña… no habría poder sobre la tierra que pudiese protegerlo de su venganza.

—La señorita Holmes atacó a cuatro estudiantes durante el descanso —dijo la directora, pero la mujer se arrepintió en seguida, cuando John y Mycroft la fulminaron con la mirada.

—Sherly es una niña muy bien portada —aseveró John, afirmando más el abrazo en su pequeña, como si temiera que pudiese perderla —. Ella jamás atacaría sin ser provocada.

—Le fracturó el brazo a Alice Simmons, a Judit Coleman le rompió el labio y por poco la nariz, Kelly Griffin y Natasha Cooper no corrieron con mejor suerte —dijo la mujer escandalizada, pero haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para controlarse —. Los señores Simmons han amenazado al colegio con demandarnos si no expulsamos a la señorita Holmes.

—Y yo le dije que hablaré con ellos —intervino Mycroft con calma —. Mi sobrina es obviamente la víctima en este terrible malentendido.

—Ellas rompieron el libro madre me regaló —se justificó. John frunció el ceño, sabía lo mucho que Sherly amaba ese libro (que a su parecer, era muy avanzado para su edad), por ser una de las pocas muestras de cariño que Isabel tuvo con su hija.

 

John se separó un poco de la niña para poder arrodillarse y quedar a su altura; le partió el alma ver sus ojos enrojecidos y rostro sucio. Unas increíbles ganas de asesinar le dominaron y daba gracias a que las responsables no estaban presentes o les aseguraría una muerte que ni el mismo James Moriarty hubiese podido planear.

 

—Cariño, ¿Qué sucedió? —entre el llanto, Sherly le contó como esas niñas se le habían acercado en la hora del descanso para amenazarla y ordenarle que no se acercara a un niño que ella no recordaba conocer.

 

 

Mientras John escuchaba atentamente a Sherly, una persona más ingresó a la oficina, sin siquiera dignarse a tocar.

 

Sherlock acababa de hacer su entrada; su expresión era seria, pero para su familia, era obvio lo molesto que se encontraba, tras él estaba cuatro mujeres realmente furiosas que no paraban de insultarlo.

 

—Sherlock, ¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó John enojado. En verdad amaba a su novio, pero si éste había preferido una escena del crimen o un experimento a su propia hija, lo iba a obligar a dormir en la bañera por lo que le restara de vida.

—Directora, como presidenta de la sociedad de padres, le exijo que expulse a esa mocosa o hablaré con mi esposo para que la despidan y no pueda conseguir trabajo en ningún lugar de Londres —dijo la señora Simmons en tono amenazador.

—¿Está hablando del mismo hombre que le estafa a sus clientes y socios? —preguntó Sherlock encarando a la mujer —. Usted lleva joyas y ropa de diseñador, bastante costoso para lo que gana su marido al mes, ¿cien mil libras? Eso no es suficiente para mantener la vida de opulencia a la que están acostumbrados, sin mencionar el pago de la colegiatura, que es realmente alta.

 

La señora Simmons parecía realmente afectada por lo dicho, las tres mujeres que le acompañaban, la miraron con desdén.

 

—Oh, tal parece que lo sabía, ¿no es verdad? —la aludida no supo que responder, estaba en total estado de shock, pues sabía, por la fama que tenía Sherlock Holmes, que no había poder sobre la tierra, capaz de salvarla a ella y a su marido de ir a la cárcel.

—Creo, querido hermano, que debes llamar al Detective Inspector Lestrade para que inicie las debidas investigaciones —aseguró Mycroft mirando a la mujer, para luego regresar su atención a la directora que parecía en estado de shock. —. Yo me encargaré de investigar esta escuela personalmente; no es aceptable que quieran culpar a un alumno por defenderse de sus agresores y estos salgan impunes.

—Sacaremos a Sherly de esta escuela —dijo Sherlock tomando a su hija en brazos, quien inmediatamente enterró su rostro en el cuello de su padre —. John, vámonos.

 

Watson estaba tan aturdido por el comportamiento de ambos hermanos que siguió por inercia a su novio.

 

 

…

 

John cerró la puerta del dormitorio donde Sherly dormía; el pequeño perro dormía en la almohada junto a su dueña. El doctor se dirigió a la sala, donde Sherlock se encontraba, frente a su portátil (extrañamente no usaba el de John), concentrado en lo que sea que buscara.

 

—Sherlock, no podemos sacar a Sherly así del colegio —dijo con seriedad. El detective levantó la mirada de la pantalla para poner atención a John.

—Esa escuela no es lo suficientemente buena para mi hija —la voz de Sherlock tenía un tinte de enojo, pero John lo conocía bien y sabía que detrás de eso, también había impotencia y preocupación.

 

John le quitó el portátil para dejarlo en la mesita, luego se sentó en las piernas del detective a horcajadas para poder estar frente a frente.

 

—Sé cómo te sientes —le aseguró mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Estaban tan cerca que podían sentir el aliento del otro. —Pero no puedes encerrar a Sherly en una burbuja para protegerla de todo lo que le rodea.

 

El detective desvió la mirada, no quería que John se diera cuenta que pensaba en las diferentes maneras de evitar que Sherly sufriera el mas mínimo daño.

 

—William Sherlock Scott Holmes, detente ahora mismo —lo reprendió el doctor, obligándolo a mirarle de nuevo —. No puedes de ninguna manera privar a tu hija de vivir.

—No quiero que la lastimen… ni a ella, ni a ti —era ridículo, él era un sociópata, arrogante, sin sentimientos, que sólo se preocupaba por si mismo, o al menos eso era lo que todo el mundo (incluyéndolo), creían. Pero desde que Sherly y John formaban parte de su mundo, se dio cuenta de lo sobreprotector que era; si pudiera, los encerraría en una habitación cubierta de toda clase de objetos suaves y vigilancia las 24 horas para asegurarse de que nada malo pudiese pasarles.

 

John interrumpió el hilo de pensamientos del detective con un beso, que, aunque casto, sirvió para su propósito.

 

—No puedes simplemente privar a Sherly del mundo exterior. ¿Qué sucederá cuando tú y yo ya no estemos? —el detective abrió la boca para contestar, pero John se lo impidió —. No, Sherlock, tu hija…

—Nuestra hija —lo corrigió Holmes y Watson no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa por la afirmación.

—Nuestra hija, es una jovencita muy valiente y fuerte —aseguró —. Estoy seguro que se convertirá en una mujer extraordinaria, por eso no debemos cortarle las alas.

—Sherly no es un ave —repuso Sherlock frunciendo el ceño, lo que le ganó un beso en la frente.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero —John le dio un nuevo beso a Sherlock, esta vez, duró alrededor de cinco minutos —. Promete que dejaras que sea Sherly quien decida que hacer —el detective asintió con la cabeza.

 

 

…

 

 

Habían pasado dos días desde el incidente; Sherly había aceptado regresar a la escuela, pero eso sería hasta el miércoles de la siguiente semana, pues tanto ella como las niñas que la atacaron, se encontraban suspendidas.

 

Era viernes por la mañana, John se había ido a la clínica, dejando a sus dos Holmes en casa.

 

—¿Un gotcha? —dijo Sherly mirando la pantalla del portátil en el que su padre estaba trabajando. Desde hace unos días, ambos se habían dedicado a buscar lugares apropiados para la primera cita —¿Seguro que a papá John le gustará?

 

Sherly dudaba que alguien tan romántico como lo era su papá, le gustara un campo de gocha para su primera cita.

 

—Le gustará —la niña cabeceo en asentimiento, se alejó de su padre para sacar algunos libros que había comprado en la librería, aprovechando las veces que John la dejaba acompañarla a su trabajo y ayudarlo como su asistente.

—Encontré esto, tal vez pueda ayudarte.

 

Sherlock tomó los libros: Lo que hay que hacer y que no en la primera cita, Lugares románticos de Londres, Parejas gay y sus problemas, Mamá, papá soy gay y por último, Kamastra gay.

 

Sherlock levantó una ceja al ver el último título. Sherly se encogió de hombros.

 

—Pensé que podría serte útil. Lo compre por internet, ya que en la librería no me dejaban por ser menor de edad.

—¿Qué es lo que haces mientras John y yo no estamos? —la voz de Sherlock estaba lejos de sonar molesta, más bien tenía una mezcla entre diversión y curiosidad.

—Experimentos.

 

Dejando el tema de los libros de lado, ambos Holmes continuaron desarrollando el plan para la cita perfecta con John.

 

—Le pediré al tío Mycroft que me lleve con mamá Greta, para que ustedes puedan disfrutar de su cita —dijo Sherly en tono tranquilo.

—A John no le agradará que no vayas.

—Según los estándares sociales, la primera cita de una pareja es importante, pues es cuando los lazos afectivos comienzan a establecerse —comentó mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Smaug —. Además, no he visto a mamá Greta desde hace un tiempo, sé que está enferma y no quiere preocuparme, pero al no dejarme verla, hace que lo haga más.

—La llamaré para decirle que iras a verla el sábado —Sherly asintió con la cabeza, se levantó del sofá y fue a buscar los juguetes de Smaug, pues el perro se comenzaba a ponerse un poco inquieto a causa de su aburrimiento.

 

 

Llegó el sábado, día de la cita; como era de esperarse, John no se tomó muy bien que Sherly no deseara acompañarlos, incluso estuvo tentado a regañar a Sherlock, pensando que él había tenido algo que ver en la decisión de su hija, pero terminó por aceptar que la pequeña en verdad deseaba pasar un tiempo con la mujer que por años le dio cariño y en gran manera, la vida.

 

John terminó de arreglarse, usaba sus mejores ropas, nada formal pues conociendo a Sherlock irían a un lugar poco convencional para una primera cita (o cualquier cita). Sonrió, aún le resultaba difícil creer que tenía casi una semana de estar en una relación sentimental con Sherlock Holmes, el señor casado-con-mi-trabajo Holmes. John sonrió ante sus propios pensamientos, pues si Sherlock había afirmado infinidad de veces, no estar interesado en las relaciones del tipo romántica (o de cualquier clase), él había jurado muchas mas no ser gay, bueno, técnicamente no lo era, pues nunca se había visto atraído por un hombre, sólo por Sherlock.

 

 

Continuará…

 

 

….

 

 

Bueno, aquí termina el capítulo (se me fue la idea y llevo tres días sin que regrese), no hubo lemon, pero no significa que no habrá.

Espero les gustara el capítulo y dejen sus comentarios!!


	9. Cita

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sherlock Holmes no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, la serie “Sherlock” pertenece a la BBC. Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Personajes: Sherlock, John Watson y otros.

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene Slash, lemon, y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

Resumen:¿Sherlock Holmes tiene una hija?, ¿Cómo es eso posible? La vida del detective consultor dará un giro de 180°

 

 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

 

La familia de papá

 

 

Capítulo 09.- Cita

 

 

John bajó a la sala, donde Sherlock ya lo esperaba; el detective usaba su típica ropa, lo que hizo sentir un poco mal al doctor, pues Holmes parecía no darle importancia a su primera cita.

 

Las cosas mejoraron un poco al salir de casa. Un auto negro se encontraba aparcado en la entrada del 221B; Sherlock se adelantó para abrir la puerta del copiloto, sorprendiendo a John, quien jamás se imaginó que el detective tuviese un auto (o si quiera supiera manejar).

 

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó John después de unos minutos de estar en el vehículo, pero no obtuvo más respuesta que una sonrisa gatuna de parte de su novio. La sorpresa no terminó con Sherlock manejando aquel Mustang negro, también fue el hecho de haber sido llevado a un campo de tiro; era cierto que en su primera cita con Sarah, el detective le había dado entradas para una representación teatral de una compañía china, se divirtieron mucho, sí, casi los mataban cuando lo confundieron con Sherlock y a causa de eso, Sarah dejó de hablarle un tiempo, pero había valido la pena.

 

El campo de tiro era enorme, a John le sorprendió encontrarlo vacío, pues era fin de semana y lo normal es que hubiese mucha gente.

 

—La dueña me debe un favor —dijo Sherlock adivinando los pensamientos de su doctor. John sonrió negando con la cabeza.

—¿Hay alguien en Londres que no te deba un favor? —cómo respuesta, el detective lo tomó por la cintura, pegándolo a su cuerpo, le dio un casto beso en los labios y sonrió.

—Tú, John, sólo tú —Watson no pudo evitar sonrojarse y es que Sherlock lo miraba con tanta intensidad que se sentía tan especial y único.

 

John se dejó llevar por un nuevo beso, sintiéndose libre de poder ir más profundo; en casa no se sentía cómodo, pues a pesar de que Sherly aceptaba gustosa la relación, él no veía correcto pasearse enfrente de la niña, en plan romántico con su padre, sobre todo con la muerte de Isabel tan fresca en la memoria de la pequeña.

 

—Vamos —dijo Sherlock con voz ronca. Llevaban una semana de ser pareja, pero a lo más que habían llegado era a darse un par de besos furtivos, pues John se cohibía frente a Sherly o cualquier otra persona, además, trataba al detective como si fuese una clase de doncella virgen, bueno, sí, era virgen, pero eso no significaba que el sexo le fuese desconocido, había visto suficientes vídeos y leído el libro que su hija le consiguió. Sherlock sabía que las personas necesitaban satisfacer su libido (eso incluía a John), y aunque él no tenía necesidad de ello, deseaba complacer a John, ¿pero cómo decirle sin que él creyera que lo estaba forzando?

 

 

Sherlock condujo a John hasta una sección especial del campo de tiro, ahí, cuidadosamente acomodadas se encontraban diferentes tipos de armas, desde una ballesta, hasta una ametralladora; Watson estaba encantado con lo que veía, muchas de ellas, eran de uso exclusivo del ejército y otras más, debían de estar en un museo y no en ese lugar. No se molestó en preguntarle al detective como había hecho para conseguirlas, sabía que la respuesta no le iba a gustar o simplemente no la obtendría, en su lugar, se dedicó a inspeccionarlas hasta que se decidió por tomar un fusil BAR*, un arma de la segunda guerra y Sherlock lo imitó, tomando otra igual.

 

Ambos sonrieron, mirándose con cariño, para luego dirigir su atención al frente, donde blancos de papel con el contorno de una persona (que extrañamente tenían los rostros de Mycroft, Donovan y Anderson), estaban ya preparados. Fue Sherlock el primero en disparar, destrozando uno de los blancos con la imagen de su hermano, haciendo sonreír a John en el proceso.

 

Probaron todas y cada una de las armas, cuando terminaron, se dirigieron a otra sección, el campo de obstáculos, muy parecido al que la policía usaba para entrenar a sus miembros. John estaba fascinado, pues no había pisado un lugar así desde su época en el ejército.

 

John jamás se había divertido tanto en una cita, aunque claro, las chicas con las que solía salir, preferían ir al cine, una cena romántica en algún restaurante elegante y una noche de buen sexo, pero con Sherlock era todo muy diferente y mucho más excitante.

 

Eran casi las siete cuando salieron del campo de tiro, pero no fueron a casa, en su lugar se dirigieron a un gran establecimiento llamado Choco Fantasy, donde, según Sherly, preparaban los mejores dulces del país y vaya que la niña no exageraba, los pasteles eran deliciosos.

Había una gran vitrina que daba a la calle en donde exhibían verdaderas obras de arte hechas con chocolate para deleitar a los transeúntes y posibles clientes.

 

—¿Y adonde te gustaría ir, John? —el aludido sonrió; aunque la verdad, no se le ocurría nada que pudiese superar el campo de tiro y los dulces, bueno, había algo—. Sólo hay una cosa que puede hacer de esta la mejor cita del mundo —Sherlock asintió, deseoso de cumplir cualquier deseo que pudiese tener su doctor —. Tú y yo, acurrucados en el sofá con nuestra hija y viendo alguna película.

 

Sherlock aceptó la idea; pagó la cuenta y regresaron al 221B, con suerte, Sherly ya estaría de vuelta en casa, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar un camino de pétalos de rosas rojas delineadas por pétalos blancos que conducían hasta la habitación del detective en donde una botella de vino, dos copas, un bol con crema batida, fresas y un bote de chocolate líquido se encontraban en una pequeña mesa junto a la cama que tenía sábanas de seda, sobre la almohada reposaba un sobre que tenía escrito: para padre y papá, con la pulcra letra de Sherly.

 

John tomó la carta y la abrió para comenzar a leer en voz alta:

 

Me quedaré con mamá Greta hasta mañana, la señora Hudson tampoco estará en casa, por favor, siéntanse libres de disfrutar la mutua compañía.

 

P.D. Hay condones en el baño, internet es confuso sobre la seguridad y funcionalidad de las diferentes marcas, por lo que pedí ayuda a la tía y ella me envió esos, espero cumplan sus necesidades a cabalidad.

 

Atte: Sherly Isabel Holmes.

 

(No se preocupen por las cámaras del tío Mycroft, las he hackeado, no se dará cuenta hasta mañana).

 

A John se le subieron los colores al rostro, en parte por la vergüenza, pero sobre todo por el enojo que le causaba pensar en la irresponsable que le enviaba condones a una niña de diez años. Miró a Sherlock esperando que le dijera el nombre de la que en un futuro cercano se convertiría en un cadáver flotando por el Támesis y aunque el detective parecía saber de quien se trataba, no dijo nada, parecía estar más entretenido en inspeccionar la habitación.

 

Sherlock recordaba haber leído en internet sobre primeras citas, especificaban que no era bueno tener sexo, pues debían primero conocerse mejor ya que de no hacerlo así, se corría el riesgo de que uno o ambos perdieran el interés en la relación, pero él y John llevaban mucho tiempo de estar juntos, vivían juntos, eran… amigos, colegas, ¿Qué más necesitaban saber del otro?

 

—Sherlock. No es necesario que hagamos algo… —el detective miró a John, deduciéndolo al instante; tenía miedo, seguramente de pensar que lo estaba obligando a tener sexo, pero Holmes ya se había decidido, quería entregarse por completo a John Watson; ya le había dado su nombre, su corazón, alma, incluso sus pensamientos, solo faltaba su cuerpo y con gusto se lo iba a dar.

 

Sherlock se acercó a John, le dedicó una sonrisa, de esas que estaban reservadas únicamente para él, lo besó con toda la pasión que sentía.

 

— ¿Estás seguro? —John no podía evitar sentir que estaba forzando a Sherlock, pero éste lo hizo callar con un nuevo beso; durante el roce, Watson se dio cuenta de la dureza que comenzaba a formarse en la entrepierna del detective y ya no le quedaron dudas, era lo que ambos querían, lo que necesitaban.

 

 

Continuará…

 

 

…

 

¡No me maten! Bueno, sí, háganlo, la verdad es que si planeaba poner el lemon, pero la inspiración se fue de vacaciones, pero trataré de ponerlo en el siguiente ¡lo prometo!

 

 

BAR: El Fusil Automático Browning o BAR (acrónimo del nombre original en inglés Browning Automatic Rifle) es parte de una serie de fusiles automáticos y ametralladoras ligeras empleados por los Estados Unidos y muchos otros países durante el siglo XX. La principal variante de esta serie fue el M1918, calibrado para el cartucho .30-06 y diseñado en 1917 por John Browning para el Cuerpo Expedicionario estadounidense en Europa como un reemplazo de las ametralladoras francesas Chauchat y M1909 Benet-Mercie.

El BAR fue diseñado para ser llevado por los soldados que avanzaban, colgado del hombro y disparado desde la cadera, una idea llamada "fuego sobre la marcha" - se creyó necesaria para el soldado durante la guerra de trincheras. Pero en la práctica, era frecuentemente empleado como una ametralladora ligera y disparaba desde un bípode (introducido en modelos posteriores). La versión original del M1918 fue y será la más ligera ametralladora que empleó el cartucho .30-06 Springfield, aunque la capacidad de su cargador estándar de 20 cartuchos le limitaba su utilidad en aquel rol.


	10. Capítulo 9.1 Bonus

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sherlock Holmes no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, la serie “Sherlock” pertenece a la BBC. Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Personajes: Sherlock, John Watson y otros.

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene Slash, lemon, y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

Resumen:Sherlock, John y Sherly han formado una familia, ¿Qué sucede cuando la pequeña princesa decide que es tiempo de ingresar un nuevo miembro?

 

 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

 

La familia de papá

 

 

Capítulo 09.1.- Bonus

 

 

 

Sherlock y John se besaban apasionadamente mientras se despojaban de las molestas ropas, el ex militar fue lentamente acostando al menor en la cama; se colocó a horcajadas sobre el detective, devorando sus labios como si fuese la cosa más deliciosa y para él lo era.

 

Sus cuerpos ardían con la intensidad del mismo fuego que parecía concentrarse entre sus piernas en una deliciosa tortura.

 

¿Cuánto habían esperado aquello? ¿Cuántas veces se despertaban en la noche sintiendo la excitación del húmedo sueño?

 

—Tranquilo, no tengas miedo —le susurró y Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco, odiaba que John lo tratara como si fuese una quinceañera a punto de perder su virginidad.

—No me voy a romper —dijo el detective con reproche, pero su voz comenzaba a ponerse ronca a causa de la excitación que poco a poco comenzaba a nublar por completo sus sentidos.

 

Manos recorriendo la piel ajena, conociendo, aprendiendo cada curva, cada lunar y cicatriz.

 

Sherlock estaba experimentando el placer carnal, aquel que durante toda su vida se negó a disfrutar, pero en su interior sabía que todas esas sensaciones en su cuerpo, únicamente las podía provocar John y nadie más.

 

La boca de John bajaba dejando un húmedo camino hacia su pecho, lamió muy casualmente la ya erecta tetilla para luego morderla haciendo gemir a Sherlock.

 

La respiración de ambos era acelerada y miraba extasiado como el doctor disfrutaba torturando sus rosadas tetillas, primero una, luego la otra.

 

Sus bocas se encontraron en un beso apasionado. John rompió el contacto y empezó a besar el cuello, el pecho, su bien formado abdomen, metiendo su lengua en el ombligo de Sherlock, robándole gemidos; dejando que los instintos lo guiaran.

 

John dirigió su atención al sexo, ligeramente flácido del detective, comenzando a masturbarlo.

 

Sherlock cerró los ojos cuando sintió esto, a pesar de lo bien que se sentía le causaba cierto nerviosismo.

 

—No te lastimaré… te lo prometo —le susurró John al oído causándole un agradable cosquilleo.

 

Las manos de John acariciaron la sedosa espalda y por voluntad propia ellas siguieron bajando hasta que encontraron sus suaves y carnosos glúteos, era difícil imaginarse que el dueño de ese cuerpo tan perfecto fuese real.

Sherlock sintió las caricias de John en su trasero mientras su boca recorría su cuerpo. Frotó su miembro entre los muslos del detective, ambos comenzaban a ponerse dolorosamente duros.

 

Sherlock sintió el insinuante movimiento del doctor y la deliciosa sensación de sus dos miembros frotándose. Gimió cegado por el éxtasis cuando sintió que la boca de John tomaba todo su miembro dentro de ella.

 

—John... —habló Sherlock, pero una corriente recorrió su cuerpo, haciéndolo arquear la espalda cerrándole la garganta. Watson lamió desde la base hasta la punta, muy tentadoramente, lo suficiente como para excitarlo más, pero no al punto de completar su satisfacción.

 

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Sherlock? —Holmes alzó su mano y tomó el rostro de John para atraerlo hacia sí y besarlo. Lo deseaba tanto, quería sentirlo dentro de él, ser uno solo, pertenecerle.

 

La suplicante mirada del detective era suficiente para saber lo que quería y Watson se lo concedió, tomó el miembro con su mano y luego lo puso todo en su boca empezando a chupar con todo, deleitándose con los pequeños sonidos que escapaban de su boca.

 

—Ahhh... —Sherlock jamás había experimentado algo parecido, era tan agradable y tan excitante que difícilmente podía respirar. De pronto su cerebro se había apagado, permitiendo que sus sentidos lo llevaran hasta un lugar desconocido para él.

 

John era realmente hábil con la lengua; por primera vez, Sherlock se sentía completamente indefenso y sus caderas empezaron a moverse al ritmo del doctor; su cuerpo se retorcía de placer, de pronto, algo ocurrió en su interior, fue como si algo dentro suyo explotara y sintió como algo abrumador tomaba poder sobre todo su cuerpo mientras podía sentir el líquido de su pasión abandonar su cuerpo llenando la boca del ex militar.

 

—Creo que deberíamos probar los condones que la tía de Sherly envió, ¿no crees? —dijo John con voz cargada de excitación, seguía molesto con la irresponsable mujer, pero no pensaba perder la oportunidad de jugar un poco con su novio.

 

Salió de la habitación para dirigirse al baño y regresar poco después, cargando unas veinte cajas de condones de diferentes marcas, tipos, colores e incluso sabores. John se decidió por uno ultrasensible, se lo colocó ante la atenta mirada del detective quien lo observaba con la curiosidad de un niño que contemplaba algo maravilloso para él.

 

John se subió nuevamente a la cama, renovando aquel ritual de amor, por que como dice la canción, tuvo sexo mil veces, pero nunca hizo el amor, no hasta que conocía a Sherlock Holmes.

 

La respiración de Sherlock era aún difícil, pero trataba de ganar algo de aire y no se movió para que aquella sensación que dominaba su cuerpo, se quedara ahí un poco más. El detective sintió a John empezar a subir, deslizándose por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su boca y robarle un profundo beso.

 

Las expertas manos, nuevamente comenzaron a recorrer el virginal cuerpo del detective. Sherlock sintió que John dejaba en paz su pecho, no pudo evitar soltar un gemino cuando el doctor tomó fuertemente sus nalgas, exprimiéndolas, metiendo sus dedos en la fisura entre ellas y acariciar su entrada para luego insertar un dedo. Holmes brincó soltando un ligero gemidito de dolor ante aquel acto inesperado.

 

—¿Estás seguro que quieres continuar con esto? —John sabía que Sherlock no era una delicada mujer, pero estaba a punto de robarle la virginidad y no podía evitar sentirse culpable.

—Deja de hablar y hazlo —Sherlock era un demisexual, deseoso de experimentar lo que su cuerpo podía mostrarle.

 

John asintió y reanudó sus caricias en el cuerpo del detective, centrándose principalmente en el pequeño orificio oculto entre los redondos glúteos. Watson metió un dedo ocasionando que Sherlock se tensara.

 

—¿Duele? —preguntó John preocupado. Sherlock negó con la cabeza. Cuando Watson sintió que Holmes se relajaba un poco empezó a mover su dedo dentro de él, lentamente, luego metió otro dedo, lo que hizo que el detective arqueara la espalda a causa del dolor pero al mismo tiempo de placer; sus gemidos eran tragados por el beso que aun compartían.

 

John sacó sus dedos y separó las piernas del detective, posicionándose diestramente entre los muslos del jadeante joven, levantando sus caderas para hacer que las piernas de Sherlock rodearan su cintura.

 

Holmes abrió los ojos lentamente y vio como John se había puesto tan hábilmente entre sus piernas y podía sentir la gran erección del doctor acariciando su fisura. Le sonrió, aunque tembló débilmente al sentir el miedo a lo desconocido. El doctor lo notó inmediatamente.

 

—Si lo deseas, podemos detenernos aquí —Sherlock negó con la cabeza, acercando a John aún más con sus piernas.

—Quiero hacerlo… te necesito —le dijo para luego lamer el cuello de John. Watson le sonrió y selló sus labios en un dulce beso. Las suaves manos del ex militar empezaron a acariciar el firme abdomen con insinuantes caricias, tratando de relajarlo, exprimiendo la piel de su cintura mientras él se posicionaba mejor entre las piernas del nervioso detective.

 

Sherlock estaba inquieto pero a la vez muy excitado, John podía sentirlo, pero también era capaz de ver al temeroso niño, que a pesar de todo, confiaba plenamente en él, hasta el punto de entregarle algo que por años fue prohibido para el mundo y que había decidido entregarle únicamente a él.

 

John lo penetró repentinamente, no dándole tiempo de reaccionar para evitarle aún más dolor. La inesperada acción hizo que Sherlock levantara su torso de la cama y un sonido inarticulado fue oído. Aquello le había dolido mucho más que cualquier bala o hueso roto. ¿Cómo era que la gente podía disfrutar de algo así? No eran más que idiotas y encima, masoquistas.

 

—No me moveré hasta que tú lo desees —la voz de John se escuchaba tan lejana, perdida entre las brumas del dolor que le causó la repentina penetración. Algunas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos. Su miembro se volvió flácido, pero con ayuda de las caricias de John, el placer regresó nuevamente, reemplazando al dolor poco a poco.

—Muévete… —le rogó una vez se acostumbró a la invasión en su interior. Parecía tan irreal el sentir a John dentro suyo… era como un sueño.

 

John empezó a moverse lentamente, entrando y saliendo. Tomó el sexo de Sherlock en sus manos y comenzando a trabajarlo sin dejar de moverse sobre él.

 

Ambos gimieron cuando la penetración alcanzó el punto máximo; estaba tan estrecho y delicioso ahí adentro, tan ajustado y caliente que John no pudo evitar el moverse más rápido dentro del cuerpo del jadeante detective.

 

El doctor estaba moviéndose dentro de su cuerpo y sentía que la resistencia de su pasaje cedía; entonces, una sensación abrumadora recorrió todo su cuerpo cuando sintió que John tocaba aquel lugar que lo hacía enloquecer de absoluto placer.

 

Jamás había experimentado tal éxtasis, tal deseo y lujuria; era increíble cuan placentero podía llegar a ser el acto sexual, aunque Sherlock estaba seguro que sólo podía experimentar tal éxtasis si estaba con John.

 

—John... —gimió el detective afirmando aún más su agarre, de manera que la penetración fuera aún más profunda, aún más fuerte y placentera para ambos.

—Sherlock... —era excitante el saber que estaba haciendo el amor con la persona más maravillosa del mundo; era totalmente un sueño y debía agradecerle al cielo por tan hermoso regalo.

 

Finalmente ambos llegaron al clímax, derramando su semilla; John dentro de Sherlock y éste entre ambos vientres.

—Te amo —murmuró el doctor al tiempo que salía del interior de Sherlock, quedando dormido casi al instante.

—Yo también… hoy y siempre —respondió el detective atrayendo a su amante en un abrazo posesivo.

 

 

Fin del bonus.

 

 

….

 

 

Bueno, aquí termina el capítulo extra, no quise meter el lemon dentro del fic en sí, porque no quería (XD), en fin, en el capítulo 10 veremos a la responsable de darle condones a Sherly y también, algo de la vida familia.

 

¿Sherlock pasivo? Sí, bueno, yo soy de las que creé que John y Sherlock no tienen problemas de estacionamiento (que son comparten ambos roles), pero ya que era la primera vez de Sherlock, me pareció lógico dejar que John le enseñara.

 

En fin, nos veremos en el próximo capítulo.


	11. Capítulo 10.- La tía viene

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sherlock Holmes no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, la serie “Sherlock” pertenece a la BBC. Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.  
Personajes: Sherlock, John Watson y otros.  
Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene Slash, lemon, y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.  
Resumen: Sherlock, John y Sherly han formado una familia, ¿Qué sucede cuando la pequeña princesa decide que es tiempo de ingresar un nuevo miembro?  
Beta: 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

La familia de papá

 

Capítulo 10.- La tía viene

 

Sherlock despertó adolorido, pero no se levantó de la cama, en su lugar, se enrolló en las sábanas, sin importarle que el otro ocupante pudiese sentir frío, aunque, para esas alturas, John ya no se encontraba en la habitación.

El doctor había sido despertado por un mensaje que llegó a su celular, anunciándole que Sherly no regresaría hasta la tarde. John se dedicó a preparar el desayuno para dos, pues tenía el presentimiento de que ese día no tendría que insistirle a Sherlock para que comiera; cuando estuvo todo listo, lo puso en una charola y la llevó a la habitación. Después de compartir los alimentos, se dedicaron a aprovechar, los objetos que aún permanecían en la mesita de noche.

Durante toda la mañana se dedicaron a amarse y probar los diferentes condones que tenían.

Sherly regresó una hora antes de la cena, siendo escoltada por Mycroft y el pequeño Smaug, que no se despegaba de su ama. Al político no le tomó mucho darse cuenta de lo que había entre su hermano y John, bastó con sólo ver al doctor para saberlo; no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, después de todo, su sobrina necesitaba afecto, algo para lo que Isabel y aun el mismo Sherlock no podían hacer.  
Después de la cena, Sherly se sentó en el suelo, con Smaug acostado junto a ella, frente a ambos, se encontraba John, descansando en su sillón favorito.

—Sherly, ¿ya has hecho los deberes? —le preguntó John, pues la niña había estado fuera de casa casi dos días y no sabía si Greta o Mycroft la incitaron a realizar su tarea escolar. 

La niña asintió con la cabeza, dando a entender que ya había cumplido con sus deberes escolares.

— ¿Cómo sigue tu mamá? —El tío Mycroft me dijo que es posible que muera en cualquier momento —John se enojó con el idiota de su cuñado, ¿Cómo se le ocurría decirle algo tan cruel a una niña? —. Hablaré con Greta, tal vez la convenza de venir a vivir con nosotros durante… un tiempo —Sherly negó con la cabeza.  
—Mamá no quiere que la visite más, no desea que la recuerde así.

A John se le rompió el corazón; Sherly no derramaba ninguna lágrima, pero supuso que estaba sufriendo y para alguien que había sido criada por una mujer que anteponía la lógica a los sentimientos, debía ser tremendamente difícil poder expresarse abiertamente.

—Adelante, puedes llorar —dijo John abrazando a la niña. Ésta negó con la cabeza, pero se dejó hacer.

Sherlock ingresó a la sala, contemplando la escena; le hizo falta menos de dos segundos para saber lo que le sucedía a su hija y decidir actuar.

—Lestrade llamó, tiene diez víctimas de homicidio, el asesino les sacó los órganos.  
—Sherlock —lo reprendió John, odiaba lo insensible que podía llegar a ser su novio, especialmente con la niña.  
—John —dijo el detective y posteriormente miró a su hija —. ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?  
Los ojos de Sherly se iluminaron al instante, asintió frenéticamente pero luego se acordó de John, seguramente él no la dejaría ir.  
— ¿Puedo acompañarlos, papá? Smaug y yo prometemos portarnos bien —el doctor suspiró cuando tres pares de ojos lo observaron con anhelo, ¡malditos manipuladores!   
—Bien, pero nada de ver cadáveres, no escenas sangrientas y harás lo que Lestrade te diga.  
Sherly asintió frenéticamente, besó la mejilla de John y se dirigió a la habitación para cambiarse, diciendo a Smaug que ya había llegado el momento para que se entrenara para convertirse en un buen perro detective.

Una hora después, la familia llegó a la escena del crimen donde Lestrade los esperaba tras la cinta amarilla.

—Sherlock, ¿Qué hace Sherly en una escena del crimen? —dijo Greg en tono de regaño.   
—Estás usando la misma ropa que usaste ayer cuando mfmngn… —Lestrade había logrado taparle la boca, pero demasiado tarde, pues Sherlock ya había hecho sus deducciones, incluso antes de que su hija abriera la boca.   
— ¡Oh por Dios!, ¡tú y Mycroft! —Sherlock se puso pálido, comenzando a balbucear, lo terriblemente asqueroso que era imaginar juntos a su hermano y a Lestrade.

Al final, Sherly pudo pasar, después de prometerle a Greg que no le diría a su padre, sobre cierto incidente que ocurrió en casa de Mycroft, a pocos minutos de que éste enviara a recoger a su sobrina de casa de Greta, era algo tan comprometedor, que seguro John y Sherlock serían capaces de matarlos por pervertir a su hija.  
Como era de esperarse, los que se encontraban en la escena del crimen, miraron a Sherly con desaprobación, especialmente Donovan, quien a diferencia de sus compañeros, no se quedó callada.

—Esta es una escena de homicidio, no puede ver niños aquí.  
—Esta niña tiene más capacidad que todos ustedes juntos —dijo Sherlock plantándose frente a Donovan. Aunque ya habían llevado a Sherly una vez a una escena del crimen, Lestrade no la dejó entrar y por ello, ningún miembro de Scotland Yard sabía de su existencia —. ¿Ya lo has resuelto? —le preguntó a la niña.

El caso en realidad era bastante sencillo, tanto que no pensaba tomarlo, pero su hija necesitaba algo de distracción. Sherly asintió con la cabeza; los cuerpos estaban desnudos, con extraños símbolos en la frente, brazos y piernas; tomó su celular para buscar información en internet, después de encontrar lo que necesitaba, se concentró en el rostro de los cadáveres, tomándose veinte segundos en cada uno, luego se paseó por la habitación, indicándole a Smaug como reconocer los diferentes olores y examinando todo con su pequeña lupa.

—Lestrade —dijo Donovan esperando que su jefe hiciera algo.  
—Ella es Sherly Holmes, hija de Sherlock —habló John, poniendo las manos en los hombros de la niña.  
—Mía y de John —agregó el detective. Los presentes (a excepción de Lestrade), observaron a la familia con la boca abierta, casi desencajada.  
—Y no, padre no me robó de ningún lado; él estaba casado con madre, quien murió hace unos meses —dijo Sherly mirando desafiante a Donovan —. Ahora, aclaradas las cosas, ¿puedo decir el resultado de mis deducciones para que padre diga si estoy o no en lo correcto?  
—Por favor, adelante —dijo Lestrade, tratando de contener la risa.  
—Gracias, tío Greg —el ID casi se ahoga por la forma en que Sherly lo llamaba, por suerte, sus hombres parecían haberlo entendido de una manera diferente.  
Sherly se movió por la habitación, examinando los cuerpos, ante la atenta mirada de su padre y de todo el equipo de forenses; más de uno parecía impresionado por la naturalidad con la que la niña se movía, como si tuviese años de experiencia.  
— ¿Ya tienes la respuesta? —los presentes (a excepción de John y Lestrade), estaban sorprendidos con el tono dulce que Sherlock usaba para con su hija, especialmente Sally, quien no podía creer que un psicópata sin sentimientos pudiera tener tal trato con una niña, ¡debía de estar soñando!  
—Fue un ritual, las víctimas estaban de acuerdo con el asesino.  
— ¿En qué te basas? —dijo Sherlock.  
—Son diez cadáveres, los asesinos dos, ninguna de las víctimas presenta signos de lucha, ni marcas de haber sido atados, los cuerpos fueron movidos, eso explica la ausencia de sangre…   
— ¿Entonces fue un ritual satánico? —preguntó Anderson, quien estaba fascinado con la hija de Sherlock, la niña negó con la cabeza.   
—Eso es lo que le hicieron creer a las víctimas, por eso no opusieron resistencia, ni les mataron aquí —Sherly dio un vistazo rápido al lugar, una casa abandonada, perfecto lugar tanto para drogadictos, como para vagabundos y por supuesto, para ciertos delincuentes —. Hay pequeños fragmentos de hueso en diferentes partes de la habitación, algunos son muy viejos —diría que entre seis meses a un año—, lo que indica que este lugar sirve para procesar los cadáveres, de tal forma que les sea más fácil deshacerse de ellos. ¿Estoy en lo correcto, padre?   
—No está tan mal, tardaste un poco, pero tus deducciones son correctas —Sherly sonrió —. ¿Puedes decirnos quien es el asesino?

Sherly negó con la cabeza, podía saber la fecha, forma y hora de muerte de las víctimas, pero aún sus habilidades no eran tan buenas como las de su padre.

—No, lo siento padre —Sherlock le sonrió a su hija y le acarició la cabeza con amor. —Has hecho un buen trabajo, no te sientas mal por no descubrir al asesino, incluso yo he tenido casos que nunca pude resolver.   
—Eso fue increíble —dijo Anderson acercándose a padre e hija —, sin duda eres impresionante.

Después de la demostración, a Lestrade no le quedó dudas de que vería a Sherly muy seguido en las escenas de crímenes a las que asistiera su padre.  
— ¡Eres muy inteligente, pequeña! —dijo uno de los oficiales cuando la niña se quedó sola con Greg, pues Sherlock y John habían ido a investigar los alrededores.   
—Gracias, señor policía —respondió Sherly, ligeramente sonrojada, ocasionando que hasta la misma Donovan se sintiera enternecida. Lestrade sonrió, por lo visto, la pequeña no tendría los mismos problemas que su padre con respecto a interactuar con la gente y sospechaba que el responsable era John.  
Al final del caso (que Sherlock resolvió en cuestión de un minuto), la familia decidió ir a comer con Angelo, cuando el bonachón hombre vio a Sherly y supo de la recién formada relación del detective y John, se puso tan contento que el mismo les preparó algo especial para celebrar tan feliz acontecimiento.

El que Angelo ignorara la existencia de Sherly —a pesar de que ésta vivía en el 221B desde hacía varios meses —, hizo a John darse cuenta que muy pocos de sus amigos y conocidos, tenían ese privilegio.

 

…

 

Una semana después, recibieron la noticia del fallecimiento de Greta, el funeral se llevaría a cabo en Baviera, su ciudad natal; contra todos los pronósticos, Sherly se negó a asistir.   
La niña no derramó lágrima alguna, sólo se mantuvo distante, pasando la mayor parte del día en su palacio mental, ni siquiera jugaba con Smaug y eso tenía muy preocupado a John.

—Debemos hacer algo —dijo el doctor. Él y el detective se encontraban en la cocina mientras Sherly dormía.   
—Isabel murió y en pocos meses, pierde a Greta, necesita tiempo para procesarlo —sin embargo, John no estaba de acuerdo, no era sano para nadie (en especial para una niña), guardarse todo ese dolor. Pero Sherly era más parecida a Sherlock de lo que le hubiese gustado a John y muy a su pesar, tuvo que aguardar hasta que la niña se sintiera capaz de abrirse a ellos.  
Fue una semana de tortura para John hasta que Sherly por fin habló con él (aunque con Sherlock, lo hizo desde un principio).

Como casi todos los días, John fue a recoger a Sherly a la escuela.

— ¿Cómo te fue, Sherly? —preguntó el doctor en cuanto vio a su hija salir del colegio. —La profesora de química se enojó conmigo por decirle que sus resultados estaban mal y por llamarla poco profesional —John suspiró, de tal padre, tal hija.   
—Supongo que debo hablar con ella, ¿no? —Sherly se encogió de hombros, pero no fue necesario esperar respuesta, pues una mujer de largos cabellos castaños se acercó a ellos; era realmente guapa, tanto que el doctor no pudo evitar sonreírle con cierta coquetería, algo que por supuesto, no pasó desapercibido para la menor.   
—Señorita Holmes, ¿Dónde está su padre? —preguntó la mujer con voz dulce.   
—Sherlock no pudo venir a recoger a Sherly, en su lugar vine yo —dijo el doctor extendiéndole la mano —. John Watson, un placer.   
—Soy Adalin Evans, profesora de química de la señorita Holmes —respondió la profesora moviendo las pestañas más de la cuenta; oh, en definitiva, eso no le gustó a Sherly.   
—Él es el novio de mi padre —habló la niña haciendo énfasis en sus palabras, aquello realmente tomó desprevenida a Adalin, que no pudo reprimir una mueca muy cercana al asco.   
—Oh, vaya… eso lo explica todo.   
— ¿Disculpe?, ¿puede decirme que es lo que explica todo? —incluso John se había dado cuenta del cambio de la profesora y siendo sincero, no le agradaba, en especial cuando veía a su hija con una mezcla de pena y de asco.   
—Emm, bueno… el que dos hombres adopten a una niña como Sherly… es…   
—¿Aberrante? —completó John comenzando a sentirse realmente furioso —. Sherlock es el padre biológico de Sherly y yo la amo como si fuese mía también. Ella es una niña brillante, si la corrigió es porque realmente debería poner más atención a su trabajo, en lugar de preocuparse por si los padres de sus alumnos son heterosexuales o no —el doctor tomó la mochila de su pequeña y se la colgó al hombro, afianzando bien la mano de ésta —. Hablaré con Sherlock, no voy a permitir que mi hija sea educada por una mujer con esa clase de prejuicios, nacidos de la ignorancia. Vamos cariño.

John y Sherly se marcharon, dejando a la profesora con la palabra en la boca y humillada, pues el doctor había hablado tan fuerte que seguramente media escuela lo había escuchado. Tendría suerte si no la despedían.

 

…

 

John estaba tan molesto que decidió parar en una cafetería y comer algo que le quitara el mal sabor de boca, por supuesto que Sherly estaba más que contenta por poder tomar un helado.

El doctor observó a la niña comer su postre; no podía creer que en un lugar como Londres, aún existiera gente con esa mentalidad, peor aún, que enseñaran en escuelas.

—Siento que tuvieras que pasar por eso —Sherly miró a su papá y luego a su helado. A ella poco le importaban los prejuicios de la gente. En su corta vida había sido sometida a cosas peores. Sus compañeros la humillaban por ser más inteligente que ellos, por tener una madre que no tenía sentimientos. La llamaban monstruo y cosas peores; sus primeros años en el colegio fueron tan duros que las palabras de una simple profesora a la que su novio engañaba con su hermana y con serios problemas económicos, no podían importarle menos.   
— ¿En verdad le dirás a padre que me saque de la escuela? —John suspiró, si el tuviera la custodia de Sherly, no tendría que esperar a contarle a Sherlock, lo haría y ya, pero ante la ley, no tenía ningún derecho —. Podrías decirle a tío Mycroft —John la miró sin comprender —, sobre mi custodia, bastaría una llamada y la tendrías, a padre no le importará, al contrario, estoy segura que no sabe cómo pedírtelo. A mí me gustaría que fueses mi papá legalmente.

Y justo cuando John creía que no podía amar más a esa niña, le decía eso.

Al regresar a casa, fueron recibidos por la señora Hudson quien les había preparado una deliciosa comida. Sherlock estaba en la cocina haciendo algunos experimentos.

—Mycroft llamó —el detective levantó la mirada del microscopio para posar su atención en John —. La maestra de química fue despedida y la directora nos ha enviado una disculpa.

John suspiró, sabía que no era necesario decir nada, pues seguramente Sherlock ya lo había deducido todo, pero aun así lo hizo, necesitaba desahogarse y hacer que el enorme coraje que sentía, desapareciera, por lo menos un poco.

—My…   
— ¡Padre! —gritó Sherly saliendo de la habitación con su celular en mano y Smaug corriendo tras de ella; la niña parecía realmente contenta.   
— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó el detective aunque tenía una ligera sospecha de lo que le sucedía a su hija. —La tía Irene vendrá, para mi cumpleaños.*

¿Irene?, ¿estaría hablando de La mujer? Imposible, ella estaba muerta, además, aunque no fuese el caso, ¿Qué posibilidades había de que conociera a la niña? Un momento, ¿cumpleaños?, ¡oh por Dios! Con todo lo sucedido, había olvidado por completo que el cumpleaños de Sherly sería el próximo domingo y ya era jueves. Tenía muchas cosas que planear, comprar adornos, el pastel, invitar a los amigos de Sherly, ¿tenía amigos?, ¡Oh Jesucristo, era un pésimo padre!

—Eres un excelente padre, sin ti no sabría cómo ayudar a mi hija —dijo Sherlock adivinando sus pensamientos, se acercó a John atrapándolo por la cintura y lo besó con amor.

 

Continuará…

 

…. (*) Lo del cumpleaños, ¡lo admito! Perdí la hoja donde anoté la fecha de cumpleaños de Sherly y la línea de tiempo de mi historia, por lo que tuve que ponerle fecha distinta a la linda pequeña (será el 9 de febrero), discúlpenme por este grave error.


	12. Irene Adler

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sherlock Holmes no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, la serie “Sherlock” pertenece a la BBC. Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.  
Personajes: Sherlock, John Watson y otros.  
Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene Slash, lemon, y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.  
Resumen: Sherlock, John y Sherly han formado una familia, ¿Qué sucede cuando la pequeña princesa decide que es tiempo de ingresar un nuevo miembro?  
Beta: ChechuFujoshi

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

La familia de papá

 

Capítulo 11.- Irene Adler

 

El día no fue nada tranquilo para John Watson; entre los preparativos de la fiesta de Sherly y la llegada de la tía Irene —que dicho sea de paso, esperaba que no fuese esa Irene—, lo tenía bastante estresado.

John suspiró pesadamente, ya era hora de acostar a Sherly; tomó el libro que había comprado en su hora de descanso y se dirigió a la habitación de Sherlock y su hija, la niña ya estaba acomodada en la cama con Smaug a su lado. El doctor sonrió, era increíble cuan inteligente era ese perro, aprendía todos los trucos que su dueña le enseñaba en poco tiempo, incluso estaba seguro que muy pronto, esos dos estarían corriendo por las calles de Londres, persiguiendo criminales junto a Sherlock y él.

 

A la mañana siguiente, Sherlock tuvo que llevar a su hija al colegio, pues John había tenido una emergencia en la clínica. Al final, habían decidido no sacar a la niña de la escuela —no por la ridícula y vacía disculpa de la directora—, ya que la pequeña había tenido ya suficientes cambios en tan pocos meses y lo que en ese momento necesitaba era algo de estabilidad.

—Padre, ¿papá está molesto con nosotros por causa de la tía Irene? —preguntó la pequeña minutos después de haber subido al taxi.

Sherlock ya lo había deducido, aunque no quería creer que fuese verdad. Las personas normales, sentían celos cuando sus parejas se acercaban a individuos físicamente atractivos, sí, Irene era hermosa para los estándares socialmente aceptados, pero John no tenía comparación.

—Tal vez debería llamar a tía Irene y decirle que no venga —Sherlock frunció el ceño, no le gustaba escuchar tristeza en la voz de su hija; tenía que hablar con John y arreglar el malentendido.

…

 

John suspiró por quinta vez en 10 minutos, se sentía culpable por no haber llevado a Sherly a la escuela como todos los días, le preocupaba que Sherlock pudiese hacer o decir algo que ofendiera y/o traumatizara tanto a los alumnos como a los maestros. No quería ni imaginar lo que su excéntrico novio pudiese estar haciendo sin supervisión.

Suspiró nuevamente; ahora sentía remordimiento por esas pobres almas.

 

Cuando terminó su trabajo, decidió pasar por una tienda para comprar lo necesario para la fiesta de su hija, ya era tarda para ir por la niña al colegio, pero no estaba preocupado, pues sabía que Sherlock era lo suficientemente responsable (al menos con la niña) para ir por ella, y en caso de que estuviese con Lestrade o metido en algún experimento, estaba seguro que Mycroft no dejaría a su sobrina abandonada.   
Al llegar a casa, pasó por el departamento de la señora Hudson para pedirle que le guardara las cosas, a lo que ella aceptó encantada.

—Oh, Sherly estará feliz con su fiesta —en verdad era lo que John deseaba; quería que todo fuese perfecto para su hija.

Se despidió de la amable casera y se dirigió a su departamento, al llegar a la entrada, se detuvo ante la puerta extrañamente cerrada. Escuchó la voz de Sherly hablando animadamente con alguien más, al entrar, se dio cuenta que Irene estaba sentada en el sillón rojo, su sillón favorito con la niña en su regazo y Sherlock frente a ellas, parecían una hermosa familia feliz; por primera vez, John se sintió como un extraño, un intruso.

El doctor retrocedió un paso, quizás lo mejor para Sherlock y para su hija era tener a Irene en sus vidas y no a él, después de todo, La mujer podía darle más hijos al detective y la figura materna que Sherly tanto necesitaba tras la muerte de Isabel y de Greta.

—¡Papá, llegaste! —la niña se bajó de las piernas de Irene y corrió a abrazar a John, quien la recibió con los brazos abiertos.  
—Hola, cariño, siento no haber podido ir a dejarte al colegio o ido a recogerte —el doctor realmente se sentía apenado por no haber estado con su niña durante ese momento.  
—No importa, padre me llevó y el tío Mycroft fue por mí, junto con el tío Greg, luego fuimos por un helado.

Irene se mantenía en silencio, observando la interacción entre Sherly y John; estaba feliz por la pequeña, pues era la primera vez que la veía actuar como una niña de su edad, cuando vivía con Isabel, era como una adulta en miniatura, una muy seria. Mirándola ahora, tan alegre y sociable (hasta donde un Holmes podía ser), no le quedaba duda que todo era gracias a John Watson.

Por su parte, John no estaba para nada contento de ver a Irene, La Mujer en la sala de su casa y menos en su sillón, mucho menos tan cerca de Sherlock, le hacía hervir la sangre. Era muy consciente de sus celos, pero por más ridículo que le pareciera, no podía evitarlo. Ella era la única mujer que había atraído la atención de Sherlock Holmes y le asustaba que el detective se decidiera por Irene y lo abandonara.

—Me alegro, Sherly —dijo John, miró a la mujer —. Señorita Adler, es bueno verla.  
—Igualmente, querido doctor. Espero que tú y Sherlock disfrutaran de nuestro regalo —aquella declaración provocó que Watson frunciera el ceño, recordando el asunto de los condones.  
—Sherly, cariño, ve a lavarte para cenar. Sherlock, tú también.  
—No tengo hambre, necesito resolver…  
—¡Ahora! —el detective y su hija miraron sorprendidos al doctor e hicieron inmediatamente lo que les había ordenado. Era muy raro verlo en ese estado, fuera del peligro causado en algún caso y no deseaban enfrentarse al capitán Watson, o a lo que fuese capaz de hacer.  
—¿En qué demonios pensaba cuando le envió tal cosa a una niña de diez años? —dijo John furioso.  
—Ella me llamó preguntando por la calidad de los condones y cual sería mejor para ustedes, así que decidí enviarle algunos…  
—Oh, ¿y si te hubiese pedido un arma o drogas, se las habrías dado? —no podía creer la gran desfachatez de esa mujer, ¿pero que podía esperar de una… prostituta? Porque no importaba que nombre elegante se pusiera Irene Adler, nunca dejaría de ser una mujerzuela, una ramera.  
—¿En verdad no lo entiendes, cierto? —La mujer parecía estar burlándose de John (al menos así lo sentía el doctor). —Sherlock e Isabel estaban casados, pero dormían en habitaciones diferentes. Sherly con su padre. La actitud de Isabel para con su hija y marido siempre fue fría. Sherly cree que si se aman, deben tener sexo y besarse.

Ahora lo comprendía. Era por eso que la niña les pedía que se abrazaran o besaran, ya fuese como saludo, despedida o simplemente por hacerlo. En el fondo, la pequeña tenía miedo de que se separaran y quedar nuevamente sola.

—Disculpa —dijo John y se dirigió al baño donde Sherlock y su hija se encontraban; se acercó a la niña y la abrazó, depositando un beso en su frente, después se levantó e hizo lo mismo con Sherlock, la diferencia, fue que en esta ocasión, fueron los labios del detective quienes recibieron el contacto. —Los amo a los dos, discúlpenme por mi comportamiento.  
—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Sherlock preocupado. John asintió con la cabeza pero le dedicó esa mirada de “en cuanto nuestra hija se duerma, tú me vas a explicar todo”.

Quizás, las cosas para Sherlock, no habían acabado…

 

….

¡Horrible! Lo sé, pero ya me quedé sin ideas, en fin, pronto terminaré el fic, yo diría unos tres o cinco capítulos más y ya. Espero me perdonen por este capítulo, nos vemos en la siguiente.


	13. El caso más difícil de Sherlock Holmes

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sherlock Holmes no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, la serie “Sherlock” pertenece a la BBC. Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.  
Personajes: Sherlock, John Watson y otros.  
Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene Slash, lemon, y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.  
Resumen: Sherlock, John y Sherly han formado una familia, ¿Qué sucede cuando la pequeña princesa decide que es tiempo de ingresar un nuevo miembro?  
Beta: ChechuFujoshi.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

La familia de papá

 

Capítulo 12.- El caso más difícil de Sherlock Holmes

 

John se dirigió a la cocina para preparar algo rápido, pero Irene no lo dejó, argumentando que le debía una cena a Sherly (aunque Watson sospechaba que era una simple excusa para que Sherlock al fin aceptara su invitación a comer).

Fueron a un precioso restaurante italiano; ahora que estaban en público, John no podía evitar preguntarse, la razón por la que Irene seguía con vida y como ésta llegó a conocer a Sherly o como es que podía ir por ahí sin preocuparse de ser arrestada.

Al parecer, Sherlock había logrado salvarla de ser decapitada y por extraño (o más bien estúpido e irresponsable), que pareciera, decidió llevar a Irene a la casa donde su pequeña hija vivía y luego estaba Isabel, quien de una u otra manera había hecho que Mycroft usara sus influencias para que Irene pudiese caminar libre sin preocuparse por ser arrestada o asesinada y al parecer, lo había logrado en pocas semanas.

 

—Sherly, ¿Cómo vas con tus clases de karate? —dijo Irene mientras aguardaban a que el mesero les trajera la comida.  
—Dejé de ir cuando me mudé con padre y papá, pero no importa demasiado, ya era cinta negra —John se sintió el peor hombre del mundo al no saber que su pequeña practicaba artes marciales, aunque, siendo hija de Sherlock, era lógico.  
—Ganaste el campeonato dos veces seguidas, es una pena que no pudieses participar este año.  
—Tal vez deberías intentar con el baritsu*—comentó Sherlock y su hija asintió con alegría —. La esgrima no estaría mal.  
—¿Puedo aprender a usar un arma? —preguntó la niña con ilusión.  
—Cuando cumplas dieciocho —dijo John inmediatamente, pues estaba seguro que Sherlock le diría que sí e incluso (y de alguna forma que no quería ni imaginar), le compraría una.  
—Pero padre y tú tienen —se quejó la niña haciendo el mismo puchero y esos ojos de cachorro que el detective que en el 99.99 % de las veces, terminaba por convencer a John de cumplir sus caprichos, por más estúpidos que estos fueran. Oh, pero esta vez no iba a funcionar  
—Sherlock es un adulto y yo fui militar —aunque la verdad, no estaba seguro de si su novio realmente calificaba como un hombre adulto pues en ocasiones actuaba como un niño de tres años.  
—Puedo decirle a tío Mycroft que me dé una para mi cumpleaños —dijo Sherly ocasionando que Irene soltara una risita.  
—Tal vez si le das un pastel de chocolate, lo haga —agregó Sherlock y la risa de La mujer, aumentó.

John fulminó a Irene y a Sherlock con la mirada, ese par podían ser dos de las mentes más brillantes del mundo, pero en algunos aspectos, eran unos completos idiotas y por supuesto que no pensaba permitir que malcriaran a su hija, primero les rompería el cuello.

La cena transcurrió con cierta tención de parte de John a Irene —aunque ambos Holmes y la misma Adler traban de ignorarlo —, al finalizar, La Mujer se despidió de ellos para dirigirse a su hotel (para alivio de Watson, quien estaba seguro que cometería un doble homicidio si se quedaba con ellos).

 

…

Al bajar del taxi frente al 221B, se encontraron con Mycroft, al verlo, Sherry corrió a abrazarlo y muy a pesar de no haber correspondido el gesto, la niña sabía que su tío también estaba feliz de verla.

—Sherlock, Doctor Watson —dijo el político a modo de saludo.  
—Lo siento mucho Mycroft, pero estas perdiendo habilidades. Me temo que se nos ha terminado el pastel —comentó el detective con su típico tono burlón. El mayor puso los ojos en blanco.  
—Entremos, hace algo de frío y no quiero que Sherly se enferme.

Era gracioso ver a John con el complejo de “mamá gallina”, aunque Mycroft se alegraba por su sobrina (pero era obvio que jamás lo diría en voz alta).

—El tío Mycroft vino por mí, siempre me lleva a pasear un día antes de mi cumpleaños, desde que tengo menoría —respondió la niña.  
—¿Y por qué no me habías dicho? Pude haberte ayudado a empacar ropa para ti —dijo un poco molesto.  
—No te preocupes papá, padre me ayudó ayer a hacer empacar algo de ropa para mí y para Smaug, iré por ella.  
—No te molestes, querida sobrina, ya se encuentra en el auto, junto con tu canino —dijo Mycroft, después miró a su hermano y a John —. La traeré el domingo por la mañana —Watson asintió con la cabeza.  
—Cuídate cariño —John le besó la frente a su hija, quien escuchaba atentamente todas las recomendaciones de lo que debía hacer y de lo que no, dándole a Mycroft la razón sobre el complejo de mamá gallina.

Cuando Mycroft y Sherly se fueron, John subió al apartamento, sin siquiera esperar a Sherlock; estaba realmente enojado con el idiota e insensible que tenía como novio.

Sherlock observó a John mientras éste recogía algunos de los juguetes de Smaug y los libros que Sherly habían dejado en el suelo; el doctor parecía bastante molesto pero el detective sabía que no tenía nada que ver con todo el desorden de su hija, después de todo, él solía dejar el departamento de cabeza y no parecía que a John le enojara (mucho).

—Estás molesto, pero no por el desorden, ni tampoco por el hecho de que Mycroft se llevara a Sherly… al menos no es la razón principal —John detuvo su labor de limpieza para mirar a Sherlock con el ceño fruncido. —Oh, es por La mujer, desde ayer que Sherly dijo que vendría comenzaste a actuar extraño.  
—¿Quieres saber si estoy molesto?, ¿celoso? —dijo John con sarcasmo, pues era obvio que el detective ya habría deducido las razones de su actual estado emocional. Cómo deseaba arrancarle la cabeza en ese momento —Es por que el idiota de mi novio, nunca tuvo la menor consideración de decirme que Adler seguía con vida, ¡y viviendo con su esposa e hija que tampoco me dijo que existían hasta que la niña perdió a su madre!, ¿te parece suficiente?

Sherlock estaba realmente sorprendido, nunca creyó que John le reprocharía el hecho de haberle ocultado la existencia de Isabel y de Sherly. No entendía porque debía habérselo contado a John, después de todo no tenían más de un mes de ser pareja, antes de eso, no le debía explicaciones de sus actos.  
Siendo sinceros, tanto Sherlock como Isabel usaron su estado civil para librarse de sus respectivas familias, después, ella creyó lógico tener descendencia, idea que le surgió después de que ambos estuvieron a punto de morir en los Alpes suizos, durante unas vacaciones familiares (obligadas). Isabel temía que alguno de los dos pudiera fallecer sin tener a alguien que continuara con sus legados, en un principio creyó que un aprendiz sería suficiente, pero esto no garantizaba que el individuo continuara con sus trabajos o que lograran encontrar al adecuado, adoptar, les planteaba problemas similares, por otro lado, un ser que compartiera sus genes, parecía una mejor opción, e incluso les permitiría realizar experimentos sobre el desarrollo y superioridad de un individuo nacido de dos personas como ellos.   
Sin embargo, cuando Sherly nació y Sherlock la sostuvo en sus brazos; no pudo evitar pensar en lo perfecta y hermosa que era, por primera vez se cuestionó si el experimento que él e Isabel comenzaron, sería lo mejor para su hija.  
Con el tiempo, Sherly se convirtió en el tesoro más valioso e importante en la vida del detective —irónico que un sociópata pudiese amar, en especial a una creatura inocente, pero así era—, por eso, cuando comenzó a ayudar a la policía como detective consultor y uno de esos criminales intento dañar a su hija como venganza, decidió que lo mejor era alejarse y se juró que jamás le hablaría a nadie de Isabel y de su pequeña, ya no quería poner en peligro a su niña, por eso nunca se lo contó a John.

En cuanto a La Mujer; había sido idea de Isabel permitirle vivir con ella y con Sherly, incluso convenció a Mycroft de borrar todo rastro de Irene Adler y darle la bienvenida a su familia como Irene Wellington, hija ilegítima de Richard Wellington, hermano de su padre.

—John…  
—¡Cállate! —Watson se pasó una mano por la cabeza, peinando sus cabellos. —Sólo guarda silencio… Me dolió que no confiaras en mí para contarme sobre Sherly y de Isabel, lo admito —dijo un poco más calmado —. Siempre has sido un maldito insensible de mierda, así que no me sorprendió, lo que sí no te perdono, es que me ocultaras que esa mujer seguía con vida.  
—¿Qué habrías ganado con saberlo, John? La vida de Adler corría peligro, nadie debía saber de su paradero.  
—Oh, y tú siendo el héroe que eres, decidiste salvar a la damisela en peligro —tal vez John estaba actuando como un idiota, pero no podía evitarlo, todo lo relacionado a Irene con Sherlock, le hacía hervir de celos.  
—No soy un héroe y lo sabes, John —Sherlock no entendía la razón por la que el doctor actuaba así, ¿no le había dado ya suficientes muestras de amor?  
—¡Admite que estabas enamorado de ella y que aún lo estás! —gritó enojado. Oh, así que de eso se trataba el asunto. Sherlock sonrió de forma gatuna, se acercó a John y lo abrazó, éste forcejeo tratando de soltarse, pero el detective no lo permitió.  
—Escúchame bien porque no pienso volver a repetirlo otra vez —dijo Holmes y Watson lo miró enojado —. En mi vida he amado sólo dos veces, a Sherly y a ti. Sí, estaba intrigado por Irene pues sólo había conocido a una mujer con la inteligencia y astucia para poner de rodillas al imperio británico y esa fue Isabel (puedes preguntarle a Mycroft sobre eso si no me crees), por eso es que quería saber más de ella.

John guardó silencio, cerró los ojos; se sentía como un real imbécil al sentir celos y desconfiar de Sherlock. Lentamente se fue acercando y lo besó con cariño.

El beso se fue intensificando, hasta que ambos terminaron en el suelo, pronto las ropas esparcidas por la habitación. Fue una noche de entrega total, por primera vez, Sherlock experimentó ser el activo, disfrutando de cada centímetro en el cuerpo de John.

Ninguno de los dos supo cómo terminaron en la cama, tal vez fue en la cuarta o quinta vez que lo hicieron, no estaban seguros.

—Eso fue… wow… —el sexo de reconciliación era sin duda el mejor. John daba gracias de que Sherly no estuviera en casa, no quería causarle algún trauma a su hija, lo que le recordaba otra cosa. Sacó a Sherlock de una patada de la cama.  
—¡John! —se quejó el detective, levantándose de un salto, enojado por haber golpeado su cabeza contra el suelo mientras estaba por quedarse dormido.  
—Hoy duermes en la bañera y no intentes engañarme con irte al sofá, William Sherlock Scott Holmes —dijo John molesto. El detective levantó una ceja, confundido por el radical cambio de humor de su novio —. Ni creas que se me ha olvidado el que no me avisaras que Sherly se iría con Mycroft, yo también soy su padre, por si lo haz olvidado.

Sherlock abrió la boca para protestar, pero John no se lo permitió.

—Y nada de experimentos por un mes, mi casos (a menos que sean de vital importancia) y ni se te ocurra desobedecerme.

 

…

 

El domingo llegó, John y la señora Hudson se encargaban de limpiar y adornar el departamento para cuando llegara Sherly, por otro lado, Sherlock estaba enfurruñado en el sillón, dándoles la espalda; el detective aún no podía creer que había terminado durmiendo en la bañera, aunque no importaría si pudiera hacer sus amados experimentos o resolver algún caso, ¡pero ni eso!, ¿Por qué demonios se dejaba ordenar por John? Ni él mismo lo sabía

El cumpleaños de Sherly sería una reunión familiar, donde los únicos niños serian la festejada y la hija de Lestrade quien estaba de visita en Londres.

Conny Lestrade de 11 años, era un poco más alta, grades ojos verdes y cabellera castaña. Sherly y ella se conocieron el día anterior y ni bien fueron presentadas, la menor de los Holmes decidió que la otra niña sería su amiga y que juntas resolverían casos y atraparían criminales, como lo hacían sus padres. La chica Lestrade era divertida, aunque un poco idiota, pues no se había dado cuenta que su papá tenía una relación con Mycroft, a pesar de haberlos visto convivir todo un día (y casi comerse con la mirada), pero como decía Sherlock: las personas ven, pero no observan.

La fiesta transcurrió sin mayor contratiempo; Sherly recibió una gran cantidad de regalos, incluso de los miembros de Scotland Yard, quienes usaron a Anderson como el mensajero. Mycroft le prometió a su sobrina hacer lo necesario (incluido “accidentes”), para que Conny se quedara con Greg y así pudiese pasar más tiempo con ella, algo que le encantó a la menor de los Holmes.

John logró controlar sus celos hasta el final de la reunión, por suerte, Irene se iría el martes y ya no volvería a verla en un largo tiempo (esperaba que nunca).

 

…

 

Era sábado por la mañana, John estaba en la clínica, la señora Hudson había salido de la ciudad con unas amigas y no iba a regresar hasta el jueves, Mycroft estaba desaparecido (seguramente metiendo sus narices en el gobierno de otro país), Lestrade con él y Molly de vacaciones con su actual novio.

Sherlock estaba en la cocina realizando experimentos (John le había levantado el castigo después de la partida de Irene).

El piso se encontraba en relativa tranquilidad, ni siquiera se escuchaban los ladridos de Smaug, pero el detective no le prestó atención; seguramente Sherly y el can practicaban algún nuevo truco.

—¡Papá! —Sherlock se levantó de un salto y corrió por las escaleras, para llegar al cuarto de su hija. Desde un par de días atrás, la niña había insistido en que sus padres debían dormir en la misma cama, por ello, Sherly se mudó a la habitación de John y éste a la de Sherlock.

La niña estaba en el medio del cuarto, llorando y murmurando que se iba a morir. Su pantalón blanco estaba manchado de sangre que le escurría de la entrepierna. Sherlock abrió los ojos de par en par, se puso pálido; estaba frente a la peor pesadilla de un padre: la primera menstruación de su hija y estaban solos.

—Padre —volvió a llamar la niña tratando de contener el llanto. Sherlock se acercó a su hija con paso trémulo. En toda su vida, el detective había pasado por situaciones que ningún ser humano normal podría soportar sin volverse loco o intentar quitarse la vida, pero nada lo había preparado para algo como eso.  
Una cosa era leer un libro y conocer la biología humana y otra muy diferente era tener que enfrentarse a ella.  
—Tranquila Sherly, no te vas a morir, es sólo… —se aclaró la garganta visiblemente nervioso, asustando más a la niña —es tu primer periodo. Ve a bañarte yo… iré… ammm… algo para que… —volvió a aclararse la garganta —para que te pongas.

La niña asintió con la cabeza, un poco más calmada, tomó algo de ropa y se dirigió al baño, seguida de Smaug quien parecía seguir preocupado por su dueña.

Sherlock sacó su móvil para llamar a John pero no contestaba, le envío mensajes, nada, intentó con Molly, Lestrade, Irene, Anderson, incluso con su hermano y Donovan, pero sin éxito, ninguno parecía estar disponible. Finalmente se armó de valor, éste sería el caso más difícil al que se hubiese enfrentado, pero lo haría por su hija.  
Salió del 221B para dirigirse a la tienda de autoservicio más cercana, entró en el pasillo de cuidado femenino y se quedó mirando los estantes por un rato; había una cantidad increíble de toallas sanitarias, había para flujo abundante, moderado, nocturnas, con alas, sin alas, pequeñas, grandes; era un verdadero infierno, aún peor que pasar la tarde tomando el té con su madre y Mycroft.

—¿Puedo ayudarlo? —una de las dependientas se había acercado al verlo frente a las toallas femeninas, pues comenzaba a asustar a las clientas por sus monólogos y amenazas de muerte a sus amigos y/o familiares.  
—Necesito… amm —señaló el producto que deseaba. Era increíble que no le incomodara estar desnudo frente a otros, pero se sentía avergonzado de estar comprando algo tan mundano como unas simples toallas femeninas.  
—¿Son para usted? —Sherlock levantó una ceja, ¿enserio?

La mujer no tenía más de 22 años, trabajo de medio tiempo para pagar sus gastos universitarios, su cuello tenía algo en particular que hizo al detective comprender, era un transexual.

—Para mi hija, es su primera vez con… —la “mujer” le sonrió comprensiva, escogió un paquete y se lo entregó al Holmes.  
—Es usted un gran padre, ojalá muchos hombres hicieran esto por sus hijas —dijo. Sherlock bufó molesto y se dirigió a la caja para pagar y poder regresar a casa, cuando John regresara, lo regañaría por no atender su móvil, después se quedaría en su palacio mental por horas, dejando que su novio lidiara con la biología de Sherly, oh, sí, eso pensaba hacer.

 

Fin…

 

…

Bueno, aquí termina el fic (en parte), quedan dos capítulos de la boda de Sherlock y John con una Sherly ya adolecente y con algo de drama, angustia o lo que mi mente pervertida se le ocurra XD

Bueno, hasta la próxima!!!


	14. Familia Holmes-Watson

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sherlock Holmes no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, la serie “Sherlock” pertenece a la BBC. Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.  
Personajes: Sherlock, John Watson y otros.  
Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene Slash, lemon, y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.  
Resumen: Sherlock, John y Sherly han formado una familia, ¿Qué sucede cuando la pequeña princesa decide que es tiempo de ingresar un nuevo miembro?  
Beta: 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

La familia de papá

 

Capítulo 13.- Familia Holmes-Watson

 

Una escena del crimen; Sherlock se detuvo frente a la cinta policiaca, detrás de él se encontraba una adolecente, sus largos cabellos platinados amarrados en una coleta baja, un pantalón de mezclilla, una blusa de manga larga color blanco oculta bajo un abrigo parecido al del detective, al cuello, una bufanda igual a la de él. Al lado de la joven iba un galgo que observaba todo con la astucia de un zorro.

—Vaya, pero si son padre e hija “psicópatas” —dijo un hombre de unos treinta años. Joshua Wilson, un amargado sargento que le daba un nuevo significado (al parecer de ambos Holmes), a la palabra idiota.  
—El termino correcto es: sociópata —dijo Sherly, aunque la verdad, eso de ninguna manera podía ser tan cierto, pues ambos tenían corazón, dos, para ser exactos.  
—¿Dónde dejaron a su mascota?  
—Joshua, no molestes —dijo Anderson, le sonrió a los dos Holmes y levantó la cinta para permitir que los dos detectives y Smaug entraran.

El sargento Wilson frunció el ceño cuando los tres se alejaron. No le parecía correcto que una niña estuviera deambulando por escenas de crímenes; él creía que una señorita debía estar en casa, preocupada por la escuela, los chicos, su maquillaje y ropa, no por la procedencia del lodo que algún asesino dejó junto a su víctima

 

….

 

Sherlock y su hija resolvieron el crimen bastante rápido, normalmente, el detective mayor iba a los casos con John, pero éste tuvo una emergencia en la clínica y no había podido asistirle.

—Padre, ¿ya has pensado en cómo se lo pedirás a papá? —preguntó Sherly mientras caminaban. Los dos habían decidido ir a pie un rato para que Smaug se ejercitara un poco.  
—No entiendo por qué debo pedirle matrimonio, hemos vivido juntos muchos años, te hemos criado a ti, nos amamos, ¿Qué necesidad hay de una ridícula ceremonia?  
—Concuerdo completamente —aceptó la joven —, sin embargo, si algo llegara a pasarte, Hamish quedaría desprotegido —no era cierto, pues su pequeño hermano aún la tendría a ella y a John y Mycroft jamás dejaría que alguno John o sus sobrinos pasaran alguna penuria. —Estoy segura que a papá le gustaría.

Eso bastó para que Sherlock se decidiera, después de todo, no sería malo tener algo que le dijera al mundo (en especial a esas mujeres que se empeñaban en acercarse a su doctor), que John Watson no estaba disponible.

El primer paso sería comprar un anillo y no cualquiera, debía ser uno muy especial.

Y lo encontraron, en la sexta joyería que visitaron, descubrieron una hermosa argolla de platino con algunos toques en oro amarillo. Sherlock le pediría matrimonio a John el sábado por la noche en Angelo’s, para hacer las cosas más románticas, Sherly recurrió a su amiga, Conny pues los Holmes no eran precisamente buenos en esa clase de “artes”.

—No tuviste muchos problemas cuando arreglaste la habitación —dijo Sherlock recordando que fue su hija quien había hecho que él y John tuvieran su primer encuentro sexual, aunque claro, eso le valió un fuerte castigo (que duró un día), por parte de Watson.  
—Lo busqué en internet y aunque he hecho lo mismo sobre la forma más adecuada de pedir matrimonio, ninguna es lo suficientemente buena para papá.

 

Regresaron a casa para planear el modo perfecto para que Sherlock le pidiera matrimonio a John.

—¡Papá! —chilló un niño de seis años, moreno, cabellos negros y ojos café. Hamish Watson, lo habían adoptado después de un caso en el que los padres del pequeño se vieron involucrados, en el que perdieron la vida —¡Hermana! —dijo al ser cargado por Sherly.  
—Hola, ¿Cómo te has portado con abuelita? —le preguntó la joven.

Oh, es un niño muy bueno, no causa ningún problema —dijo la señora Hudson con voz dulce. Le encantaba cuando Sherly y Hamish la llamaban abuela, era una inmensa alegría para la anciana mujer.

 

…

 

Conny Lestrade miró a Sherly con el ceño fruncido; las dos se encontraban en casa de Mycroft, donde Greg y su hija vivían desde hace un año.

 

—¡Eres cruel!, yo quería acompañarlos a comprar el anillo —se quejó indignada.  
—Convence a mi tío de pedirle matrimonio a tu papá y así podrías ir con él a comprar el anillo…  
—¡Cállate, cállate! —chilló Conny cubriéndose los oídos y completamente roja —. No me des esa horrible imagen mental.

Para la joven Lestrade fue todo un trauma enterarse de la homosexualidad de su padre, tanto, que incluso, Alicia, ex esposa de Greg, cortó toda comunicación con él y no le permitió ver a su hija (por una semana, pues Mycroft intervino). Fueron tres años los que Conny tardó en asimilar la sexualidad de su padre (gracias a Sherly), y otros dos en tolerar al Holmes (a quien consideraba demasiado amargado para su padre).

Aunque actualmente aceptaba la relación de su papá con Mycroft, aún le causaba algún tipo de desagrado imaginar ciertas cosas sobre ellos. Por otro lado, el que los padres de Sherly estuvieran juntos, le resultaba tierno, quizás porque no eran los suyos (y ellos no la habían traumado al haberlos descubierto teniendo sexo).

—¿Y cómo se lo propondrá? —preguntó Conny sin poder evitar imaginarse a los padres de su amiga en un parque, rodeados de árboles de cerezo en flor, el viento arrastrando los pétalos y cubriendo el suelo de rosa; Sherlock se agacha, apoyando una rodilla en el piso, toma la mano de John y saca el anillo, hace la pregunta… —¡Que romántico! —grita la joven. Sherly levantó una ceja, confundida.  
—Padre había pensado pedírselo durante la cena, en Angelo’s, reviviendo su primera cita —hizo una pausa y se tocó la barbilla —, aunque necesitaremos un asesino serial que trabaje como taxista —se encogió de hombros —; será fácil encontrar alguno que se ajuste al perfil.

Conny dio un largo suspiro; esos Holmes no tenían remedio, ¡vaya forma de romper sus fantasías románticas! No comprendía qué es lo que su papá y John habían visto en ellos.

—Tú sí que sabes convertir un momento tierno en uno desagradable —se quejó la chica Lestrade.  
—No entiendo —dijo Sherly con sinceridad —. A mí me parece lindo. La primera cita como pareja que tuvieron fue en un campo de tiro y su primer aniversario fue en Hawái, resolviendo un caso de triple homicidio.

Otro suspiro por parte de Conny.

—No tienen remedio —se lamentó, rogando porque el pequeño Hamish no creciera siendo igual que su padre y su hermana.  
—Bueno, ¿Qué sugieres? —Conny sonrió. Su idea era ir a una cena romántica en un restaurante francés de cinco estrellas, velas, música suave, el anillo dentro del champagne o quizás con el postre.

 

Desafortunadamente para Conny, Sherlock no se caracterizaba por ser una persona romántica (en los estándares de la gente normal).

Mientras su hija pasaba la tarde con Conny, él y John se encontraban en la morgue de Bars.

 

John y Sherlock se encontraban frente al cadáver de una mujer de entre treinta y treinta y cinco años, víctima de un homicidio.

—¿Por qué no esperas a que Molly termine de hacer, lo que sea que esté haciendo? —le preguntó John, pues la insistencia de Sherlock para que realizara la autopsia, ya comenzaba a resultarle molesta y extraña, pues el detective había, prácticamente corrido a Molly de la morgue, argumentando que ella tenía mucho trabajo y que ellos podían arreglárselas solos.  
—Tiene asuntos pendientes que arreglar con su novio —John levantó una ceja.  
—¿Desde cuándo acá respetas la vida privada de otro? —había algo muy raro en todo ese asunto. Sherlock lo miró ofendido.  
—Sólo has la autopsia, debemos comprobar las hipótesis—John suspiró pesadamente, pero de todos modos se preparó para realizar el examen.

Al remover los órganos de la caja torácica (ya previamente abierta por Molly), se encontró con una pequeña caja, húmeda por la sangre y otros fluidos, miró extrañado el objeto, al abrirlo, sintió que el mundo desaparecía.; un hermoso anillo se encontraba delante de él. Por auto reflejo, miró a Sherlock, quien le sonreía.

—John —dijo mientras tomaba el anillo de las manos del doctor —. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

La respiración de John se detuvo, por un momento parecía haber olvidado como hacerlo. Sherlock estaba nervioso, nada en Watson le daba una respuesta, por primera vez no era capaz de leerlo y eso, lo aterraba, ¿Qué decidiría?, ¿aceptaría ser su esposo? Sabía bien que no era un buen hombre y que John se merecía sólo lo mejor.

—Acepto —Sherlock sonrió, por un momento había pensado que le diría que no.

Se abrazaron, compartiendo un dulce beso, lleno de amor y promesas de un futuro mejor.

Quizás, no había sido la manera más romántica de pedirle matrimonio a alguien, pero, para John, no podía ser más lindo y único.

…

 

Sherly y Hamish tenían un duelo de miradas. Una semana había pasado desde que sus padres se comprometieron y se casarían el siguiente mes, al inicio del invierno; el pequeño iba a hacer el encargado de llevar los anillos, sólo existía un problema, él no deseaba usar traje, por eso, su hermana mayor, se dio a la tarea de convencerlo.

—Es un día especial para nuestros padres…  
—No.  
—Debemos hacer sacrificios por su felicidad; incluso yo voy a usar vestido.  
—No —Sherly entrecerró los ojos, miró a Hamish detenidamente, analizándolo. Bien, si las amenazas, ni hablar con él funcionaban, siempre podría recurrir al chantaje.  
—Te dejare diseccionar una rana —el niño hizo una mueca de asco.  
—No.  
—Nuestros padres estarán fuera una semana y yo me encargaré de los casos que surjan en Londres —sonrió —, te dejaré ser mi ayudante, si tenemos suerte, podrás ver algunos cuerpos desmembrados.  
—¡No! —chilló cubriéndose los oídos. ¿Por qué no podía tener una hermana y un padre normal? Gracias a ese par, había tenido un montón de pesadillas.

Sherly suspiró derrotada; de entre todos los niños del mundo que sus padres pudieron adoptar (o en todo caso, que Smaug pudo encontrar abandonado en el parque), tenía que tocarle uno que le daba miedo la sangre y los muertos, gracias a eso, John ya no dejaba a ninguno de los dos Holmes, guardar partes humanas u órganos en ninguna parte de la casa, ¡incluso tuvieron que esconder la calavera!

 

—¿Qué quieres entonces? —Hamish sonrió.  
—¡Ir a Disneyland!

Sherly sintió un severo tic en el ojo y unas enormes ganas de volver a ser hija única.  
El año anterior, durante las vacaciones de verano, sus padres los llevaron a Disneyland en Francia, como premio por sus buenas notas (que terminó siendo un horrible castigo para ambos Holmes).  
Sherlock y su hija pasaron un infierno durante su estancia en ese vomitivo lugar, deseando la mayoría del tiempo, que hubiera un homicidio, una muerte (incluso planearon algunas), cualquier cosa, con tal de que sus cerebros no se comieran a ellos mismos.

—Mejor te doy un arma y te enseño a usarla, así puedes matarme más rápido —Hamish infló las mejillas a modo de puchero, ¡su hermana era una dramática!  
—Bien, cuando mi papi y mi papá se vayan, me dejarás comer lo que quiera, no me obligarás a dormir temprano, ni a bañarme, ¿trato?

Sherly entrecerró los ojos, en verdad que comenzaba a odiar a su hermano menor.

—De acuerdo —todo sea por la felicidad de sus padres.

 

Sería una boda sencilla, sólo amigos y familiares. Internamente, Sherlock se lamentaba que su padre no pudiera estar con ellos, pues el hombre mayor había fallecido dos años atrás, víctima de su delicado estado de salud, como resultado, la ahora viuda Holmes, se había encerrado en la casa donde pasó tan hermosos momentos, al lado de su esposo.

 

…

 

Sherlock miró la pantalla de su ordenador; habían quedado en hacer sus propios votos, ¡vaya tortura! Era bueno con las palabras, pero no cuando se refería a expresar sus sentimientos.

¿Qué debía decir? Amaba a John, era más que obvio, hasta Anderson lo sabía.  
¿Jurarle amor eterno? Una frase ambigua y tan usada que ya hasta había perdido el significado, además, los sentimientos que tenía hacia John iban más allá de cualquier frase ridícula.

John era el corazón del que carecía, era el interruptor que hacía que su cerebro dejara de funcionar, era más adictivo que cualquier droga y mucho más placentero.

¿Decir que gracias a él no se sentía perdido? Era obvio, Sherlock no podía existir sin John Watson, al menos ya no y no de una forma completa.

Además estaban sus hijos, sin John jamás hubiera podido criar a Sherly solo y ni hablar de Hamish, tan diferente a ellos como lo es el agua del aceite. Sherlock tenía ciertos roces con el niño, que a todas luces era un infante normal, como cualquier otro, no era un Holmes, era más un Watson.

—Piensa que es una deducción —dijo Sherly quien había bajado a tomar un poco de té. Eran casi las tres de la mañana. No tenía sueño, de hecho, su metabolismo y costumbres eran las mismas que su padre, pero se quedaba en cama para cuidar a Hamish con quien compartía la habitación, al menos hasta que ella partiera a la universidad.

Sherlock no contestó, la idea de su hija no le parecía mala, pero dudaba que fuese la adecuada para hacer sus votos matrimoniales.

—Siempre podrías bajarlos de internet —era una sugerencia que ninguno pensaba usar, John se merecía únicamente lo mejor —. ¿Quieres que te ayude?  
—¿Puedes encargarte de los casos? —aquello tomó por sorpresa a Sherly, quien asintió, sonrió para sus adentros; su padre realmente debía estar desesperado por no poder realizar sus votos, como para dejarla a cargo de su trabajo.

 

….

 

John llegó a casa con Hamish, después de pasar por él al colegio; fue una sorpresa encontrar a Sherly sentada en el lugar de Sherlock, Smaug a su lado, a Conny (con cara de aburrimiento), en el suyo y a un hombre de mediana edad en la silla de los clientes.

 

—Sherly, ¿y tu padre? —preguntó John después de saludar a los presentes.  
—Tenía que encargarse de un asunto de vital importancia y me pidió que me hiciera cargo de los casos —Smaug ladró como confirmando lo dicho por su dueña.  
—Y yo terminé arrastrada —se quejó Conny. Ella había ido para enseñarle a Sherly algunos vestidos para el día de la boda y terminó sirviéndole de secretaría.

John suspiró, llevó al menor de sus hijos a cambiarse de ropa, dejando que las chicas continuaran con su labor (ignorando las miradas de súplica que la joven Lestrade le enviaba para sacarla de esa tortura). Cuando bajó, el cliente se había ido.

—Wow, ¿Cómo supiste que su esposa lo engañaba con su jefe? —preguntó Conny, impresionada. El cliente ya se había ido, enojado, pero satisfecho por saber la verdad.  
—La foto que nos enseñó de ella, en la mano llevaba varios anillos y el de matrimonio estaba opaco, a diferencia de los otros, no lo pule, lo que significa que está en una relación infeliz —dijo Sherly.  
—¿Pero cómo sabias que era con su jefe?  
—Pasa mucho tiempo en la oficina, llamadas del trabajo a deshoras, salidas fuera de la ciudad por cuestiones laborales… sólo hay que unir las piezas —la joven Holmes se encogió de hombros.

John sonrió, su pequeña era ya tan buena como Sherlock.

—Papá, iré a ver a la tía Molly, necesito unos ojos y pulmones para un experimento —Hamish hizo una mueca de asco.  
—Por eso no tienes novio —dijo el niño, ocasionando que Conny se riera por las ocurrencias y un regaño por parte de John.  
—Los hombres y las relaciones, me resultan aburridas —dijo Sherly, luego miró a su amiga y a su padre —. Sin ofender.

Por supuesto que no se ofendían, después de todo, estaban más que acostumbrados a las excentricidades de los Holmes.

Sherly se fue a Bars, sola, pues Conny de ninguna manera quería ver cadáveres, al igual que Hamish y John tenía que cuidar del niño. Después de conseguir lo necesario para sus experimentos y hablar un rato con Molly sobre los preparativos de la boda, la joven Holmes regresó a Baker Street, pero no entró al departamento donde su familia vivía, si no que fue a otro, donde ella y su padre habían tenido que poner su laboratorio.

Sherlock estaba sentado frente a un pequeño escritorio, trabajando en su portátil y con expresión de circunstancias. La adolecente sonrió apenada, dejó los ojos y dedos en el frigorífico, dejó su mochila en el suelo y le extendió a su padre uno de los dos capuchinos que había comprado antes de llegar a casa.

—¿Hay algún avance? —sabía que no era necesario hacer la pregunta, había deducido a su padre perfectamente, pero en ocasiones, era bueno desahogarse. —Christine nos envió los diseños para los pasteles —dijo al no recibir respuesta —, al parecer, ella y su socia están emocionadas por poder preparar el pastel para tu boda.

Sherly se refería a las dos Christine, dueñas de la famosa pastelería, Choccy Woccy Doo Dah, que aparecía en un programa de TV llamado Chocco fantasy. La joven era fanática de ese lugar y todos los años pedía su pastel de cumpleaños de ahí, pero un par de años atrás, hubo un homicidio que puso en peligro su paraíso personal, por suerte, Sherlock y John ayudaron a las mujeres a limpiar su nombre, tras el asesinato de uno de sus ex empleados de la sucursal que tenían en Londres, con quien se les había visto discutir acaloradamente poco antes de que lo encontraran muerto, desde entonces, solían darles dulces gratis, cada vez que iban a visitarlas (en el caso de la adolecente, era una vez a la semana).

—¿Ya los vio John? —Sherly negó con la cabeza, mientras sacaba su móvil y una libreta de dibujos que le extendió al detective, eran los diseños de los pasteles.  
—Vine directo aquí, incluso tuve que ir a ver a la tía Molly para que me diera unos ojos y que papá no sospechara.  
—¿Qué hay de los trajes?  
—Mañana los esperan a las diez a.m. para la prueba final. Hoy me probé el mío, así que sólo faltan ustedes y Hamish —Sherlock hizo una mueca de cansancio, amaba a su hijo, pero no eran cercanos, el detective incluso creía que el niño le temía, pues con él, era mucho menos efusivo que con John.  
—No todos los que lleven el apellido Watson son capaces de entender a los Holmes —dijo Sherly y su padre no podía estar más de acuerdo.

Padre e hija pasaron media hora hablando y planificando la boda.

—Con que aquí estaban —dijo John, ingresando a la habitación, llevaba una charola con un par de emparedados, galletas y algo de té. Sherly se apresuró en ayudarlo.

El doctor miró la habitación y dio un suave suspiro al descubrir las servilletas dobladas de diferentes formas, libros de novelas románticas, discursos, votos nupciales, revistas de bodas, en la mesa había dibujos de pasteles, seguramente enviado por las dos Christine, quienes, desde que se enteraron de la boda, se habían ofrecido a hacer un pastel (según sus propias palabras), digno de ellos.

—Recibí una interesante llamada del gerente del salón. Tal parece que un par de jovencitas fueron a verlo (en horario de clases) —dijo John frunciendo el ceño —, y lo llamaron incompetente e hicieron que dos empleados renunciaran y se fueran llorando.  
—En mi defensa, fue Conny, quien lo llamó incompetente e hizo que los dos hombres entraran en crisis.

Sherlock no pudo evitar sonreír; la joven Lestrade era todo un caso, incluso Mycroft tenía dificultades para lidiar con su hijastra y sus ocurrencias.

—De todos modos, el tío envío a Anthea, y lo arregló todo —agregó Sherly finalizando el tema.  
—No vuelvan a saltarse las clases —replicó John, entonces, un pensamiento cruzó por su mente, Mycroft mantenía una estrecha vigilancia en Conny. —¿Cómo lograron evadir a los guardaespaldas? —lo único que recibió como respuesta de Sherly fue una sonrisa. ¿Para qué se molestaba en preguntar?

John se acercó a la pila de libros y un nuevo suspiro escapó de sus labios, al notar que habían reemplazado los que su pareja usaba para algún caso.

—Sherly, ¿podrías ir a vigilar a tu hermano y la cena un momento? —la adolecente lo miró y asintió con la cabeza, comprendiendo que sus padres necesitaban algo de intimidad.

Cuando la menor se fue, cerrando la puerta tras de sí; John se acercó a Sherlock, quien aún estaba en el mismo lugar en donde su hija lo había encontrado al llegar.

—Sherlock —dijo John colocándose detrás del detective para darle un ligero masaje en los hombros, lo que le permitió ver lo que su pareja estaba haciendo —. Sabes que no tienes que hacerlo solo, también es mi boda, ¿sabes?   
—Quiero que sea perfecto, una boda digna de ti —dijo Sherlock arrancándole una sonrisa a su doctor.  
—Tonto. Por mí podríamos casarnos en un callejón mugriento y sería maravilloso, siempre que fuera contigo.

John besó a Sherlock en el cuello, lentamente coló una mano por debajo de la camisa del detective; quizás un poco de sexo antes de la cena, ayudaría a relajarlos.

 

…

 

Pasaron los días —una verdadera locura para John con dos Holmes ansiosos—, por fin, el momento de la boda había llegado. 

El pequeño salón donde se llevaría a cabo la boda, estaba exquisitamente adornado con flores blancas y rojas, en una larga mesa se encontraban dos pasteles, uno de dos pisos y el otro de tres, ambos con calaveras de diferentes tamaños —para horror de Hamish—, pero la que se encontraba coronando el pastel más grande, tenía un sombrero parecido al que Sherlock usó cuando el mundo le conoció como el primer y único detective consultor del mundo, otras figuras hechas de chocolate hacían alusión al trabajo de John y a los casos.

Mike y Sherly ocupaban los lugares de los padrinos, pues, gracias a ellos es que Sherlock y John se habían conocido y dado cuenta de sus sentimientos.

 

—Sherlock, desde que te conocí, mi vida cambió —John tomó las manos del detective frente a la Juez que oficiaba la ceremonia —. Cuando regresé de la guerra, estaba destruido, pero tú me salvaste y llenaste mi vida de emoción —su sonrisa se volvió triste al recordar lo sucedido en Bars —; cuando te perdí, creí que moriría contigo… pero conocí a una mujer a la que quise lo suficiente para casarme con ella —el doctor dejó escapar una pequeña risa —, luego regresaste y ella y nuestro hijo se fueron. Nuevamente tú me salvaste de la soledad. Te amo, estaré contigo hasta el último de mis días, siguiéndote hasta el fin del mundo, si fuese necesario, porque desde este momento, no te librarás de mí, jamás.

—John. Antes de ti, yo no podía ser considerado una persona. Vivía para mis casos y no me importaba si terminaba muerto y mi cuerpo fuera descuartizado, o lanzado al Támesis —muchos de los presentes se sintieron incomodos por las palabras del detective —, por mí estaba bien, pero todo cambio cuando llegaste a mi vida… por primera vez no me importó que alguien ingresara en mi mundo —hizo una pausa, le era tan difícil hablar, a pesar de todo lo que estuvo practicando con su hija (a escondidas de John, claro), pero era diferente hacerlo a solas con ella que frente a todas esas personas y principalmente delante del hombre que amaba —. Yo… te prometo que estaré siempre a tu lado, que jamás volveré a ocultarte ninguno de mis casos y que no volveré a dejar corazones u otros órganos en la mesa de la cocina (aunque fue culpa de Hamish abrir el paquete), humano o animal.

La mayoría de los presentes no supo cómo reaccionar, sólo pudieron sentir pena por el niño, por otro lado, Sherly trataba de contener su risa al recordar aquel incidente, seis días atrás.

—Amm, eh… Señor Holmes, ¿acepta al señor Watson como esposo? —preguntó la Juez un poco desconcertada.  
—No sea idiota, por supuesto que quiero —dijo Sherlock sonriéndole a John, quien le devolvió la sonrisa.  
—Señor Watson… ¿está completamente seguro que quiere? —habló la Juez, un tanto incomoda.  
—Claro que sí —respondió John con toda la seguridad que sentía.  
—Entonces los declaro, casados, pueden besarse —la euforia no se dejó esperar cuando ambos unieron sus labios, por primera vez como esposos.

 

Quizás, las cosas no cambiarían del todo en el 221B de Baker Street, pero ahora estarían más unidos que antes.

 

Continuará…

…..

 

Pues, no soy buena con los finales, jejeje, aunque todavía falta el drama, no todo puede ser color de rosa, así que nos vemos en las siguiente.

(Manden reviews adivinando o dándome ideas para lo que sigue).


	15. Errores y cicatrices

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sherlock Holmes no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Sir Arthur Conan Doyle; la serie “Sherlock” pertenece a la BBC. Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.  
Personajes: Sherlock, John Watson y otros.  
Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene Slash, lemon, y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.  
Resumen: Sherlock, John y Sherly han formado una familia, ¿Qué sucede cuando la pequeña princesa decide que es tiempo de ingresar un nuevo miembro?  
Beta: Lily Black Watson

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

La familia de papá

 

Capítulo 15.-Errores y cicatrices

 

Sherly había comenzado la universidad a los 17 años, estudiando dos carreras a la vez; como su padre, madre y Mycroft hicieron antes que ella (aunque John no quería que su pequeña se sobre exigiera), por otro lado, Conny también había iniciado sus estudios superiores. Ambas jóvenes se decidieron por compartir un piso que estuviera cerca al campus, una labor titánica, pues ninguno de sus padres querían dejarlas solas, pero finalmente lo consiguieron.

—Medicina, leyes y… química —dijo Conny antes de suspirar —. ¿Es que quieres que te salgan arrugas antes de tiempo?

La chica Lestrade había optado por modas, algo con lo que Mycroft no estaba de acuerdo, pues a su parecer, era un desperdicio, pues su hijastra había demostrado ser inteligente —no tanto como Sherly—, lo suficiente como para elegir una carrera que realmente valiera la pena.

—En realidad, planeaba estudiar Veterinaria también, pero, tendría que dejar de lado los casos —respondió Sherly decepcionada. Conny prefirió no decir nada al respecto, era un caso perdido.  
—Tengo la primera hora libre, si quieres yo pasearé a Smaug y a Nowaki.

Nowaki era un perro negro, de raza Terranova, que las dos habían rescatado poco antes de mudarse; fue durante un caso en el que Sherly arrastró a Conny. El cachorro de seis meses resultó ser tan listo como lo era Smaug, muy apegado a las dos chicas y sobre todo celoso, no dejaba que ningún muchacho se les acercara y por eso, Sherlock e incluso Mycroft, lo amaron.

—De acuerdo. ¿Nos veremos durante el almuerzo?  
—Sino me invita a salir algún lindo chico mientras paseo a los perros —respondió la joven Lestrade entre risitas.

Y Sherly estuvo sola a la hora del almuerzo, aunque era una de las chicas más bonitas, ningún hombre se le acercaba, la fama de Sherlock y de ella misma, era suficiente para espantar a la mayoría de ellos.

 

Los fines de semana, ambas jóvenes se pasaban algunas horas con sus respectivas familias; John, en su faceta de mamá gallina, no paraba de decir lo delgada que estaba Sherly y bombardearla con preguntas sobre la universidad; por otro lado, Sherlock le pedía ayuda para realizar algún experimento o ir a algún caso, los tres, como solían hacer normalmente.

—Sherly, estás más delgada que la última vez que nos vimos, ¿no comes adecuadamente? —dijo John preocupado. La joven sonrió.  
—Papá, nos vimos ayer.  
—Aun así, creo que no estás alimentándote correctamente.  
—Si come más, se pondrá tan gorda como Mycroft —dijo Sherlock mientras revisaba sus mensajes y picaba el contenido de su plato.  
—Sherlock, deja ese teléfono y termina tu cena —lo regañó John, molesto del mal ejemplo que le daba a sus hijos.   
—Hay un mensaje de Noruega —habló el detective ignorando a su esposo.  
— ¿Qué dice? —preguntó Sherly con interés. Hamish rodó los ojos, bufando molesto por el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación.  
—Una serie de asesinatos en diferentes puntos de Hamer, toda la evidencia apunta a una sola persona, pero las víctimas se encuentran separadas por una distancia de una a cuatro horas en auto —dijo Sherlock, el caso resultaba muy interesante, ya comenzaba a catalogarlo como un 7 —Oh, les extrajeron los ojos, la lengua, el corazón y les drenaron toda la sangre.  
— ¡Qué asco! —Exclamó Hamish y empujó su plato —Ya no tengo hambre. Iré a mi habitación.

Hamish no entendía el por qué su familia se emocionaba tanto con escenas de crimen y cadáveres putrefactos, pero claro, él no era la perfecta Sherly Holmes, no tenía su inteligencia, ni su belleza, ni tan siquiera su color de piel. Era simplemente el niño huérfano al que el fantástico Sherlock Holmes y su inseparable compañero, John Watson decidieron adoptar por lástima.

Sherly era el orgullo de sus padres, tan brillante que bien pudo haberse graduado de la universidad a los 13 años, mas John había querido que disfrutara su niñez, pero le permitió adelantar un año. Era hermosa con ese rubio platinado enmarcando ese perfecto rostro, con esos ojos azul grisáceo, alta, con un cuerpo delgado y bien formado; si ella quisiera, bien podría ser modelo y para colmo, tenía las habilidades deductivas de su padre Sherlock.

Y Hamish no tenía nada.

El niño tomó el pequeño erizo que tenía en una pecera junto a su cama, él había querido una serpiente, pro su papá se lo había negado. Pero claro, Sherly si podía tener perros y hacer experimentos potencialmente peligrosos en la cocina, porque ella era la hija perfecta y se merecía todo.

Su papá pensaba que una serpiente no era adecuada para un niño que a penas y podía hacer sus deberes sin que se lo dijera, ¿pero qué un erizo no necesitaba de más cuidados? Oh, es cierto, el animalillo se lo había regalado Sherly, para un estúpido proyecto del cual no tenía intenciones de hacer.

—Hamish —lo llamó John desde la puerta, llevaba un plato con una rebanada de pay y helado de vainilla, su favorito. El niño aceptó receloso el ofrecimiento.  
—Sé que tu padre es un idiota la mayor parte del tiempo —dijo Watson y suspiró.  
—También Sherly —bufó Hamish antes de meterse un buen trozo de pay a la boca. John le acarició la cabeza en un gesto de cariño.  
—Sé que pueden ser…  
— ¿Raros?, ¿idiotas?, ¿fenómenos? —John frunció el ceño, no le agradaba que su hijo pensara así de su padre y de su hermana.  
—Diferentes. —Hamish no estaba del todo de acuerdo; los dos Holmes eran más bien, extraterrestres que se habían perdido en la tierra.  
— ¿Irán a Noruega? —John no contestó, pero fue obvio para el niño cual era la respuesta. —Me quedo con la abuela —de ningún modo pensaba quedarse con Sherly, no tenía ningún problema con Conny, incluso le parecía agradable, pero su hermana estaba loca y no quería tener que ver nada con ella.  
—De acuerdo, hablaré con la señora Hudson, seguro que estará encantada de que pases unos días con ella.

…

El viaje a Noruega tardaría un par de días, quizás una semana; Sherly estaba feliz, eran muy contadas las ocasiones en las que ella podía hacerse cargo de los casos que surgieran en Londres.

Sherly no tuvo que esperar mucho para que el primer caso llegara.

—Señorita Holmes —la llamó un hombre que rondaba los treinta, cabello castaño y ojos azules. Conrad Warner.

Conny hizo una mueca de fastidio al ver al hombre a la salida de la universidad, no era nada guapo (al menos no como los chicos que la frecuentaban a ella y a Sherly) para la joven Lestrade, no era un secreto que Conrad se sentía atraído por su amiga y eso le resultaba desagradable; hizo una nota mental para decirle a Mycroft para que desapareciera al sujeto del mapa.

—Conrad —los ojos de Sherly brillaron en anticipación —. ¿Un caso interesante? —el hombre asintió con la cabeza.  
—¿Me permite invitarle un helado mientras le cuento? —la Holmes asintió con la cabeza, pero no se despidió de Conny, pues ésta se auto invitó; no pensaba dejar a su amiga sola con ese pervertido.

Fueron a una pequeña cafetería cercana a la universidad, una de las favoritas de los estudiantes. Se ubicaron en una mesa apartada, hicieron su pedido y aguardaron hasta que la orden llegara para iniciar con el tema.

—Amanda Jones, una periodista reconocida por su labor informativa con los niños en la guerra de medio oriente, la trata de blancas en la ONU y otros casos más; desapareció hace una semana mientras hacia una investigación de trata de blancas en Londres —dijo Conrad mientras le pasaba una carpeta a Sherly donde estaba la foto de la mujer.  
— ¿Dónde la vieron por última vez? —preguntó la joven Holmes.  
—Cerca de un bar en White Chapel, en East End —Sherly unió sus manos, pensando, aquella era una zona bastante peligrosa.  
—De ningún modo dejaré que Sherly vaya a ese lugar —dijo Conny con seriedad, miró al detective con el ceño fruncido —. Si sus padres o el mío se enteran que planeas llevarla a un lugar como ese…  
—Cuando tenía nueve, ayudé a mi padre a capturar a una banda que se dedicaba a secuestrar niños para venderlos al mejor postor. —se encogió de hombros —No creo que sea mucha diferencia.  
—Además, no pienso dejarla sola, yo estaré a su lado y con gusto daría mi vida para protegerla —dijo Conrad mirando a Sherly con determinación. Conny rodó los ojos, ¡¿tenía que ser tan ridículo?! Y lo peor era que, aunque el rostro de su amiga se mantenía inmutable, ella sabía que había quedado encantada con las palabras del detective pervertido.  
—Al menos llévate a Smaug, así estaré un poco tranquila —suspiró la joven Lestrade derrotada.

Sherly asintió emocionada, besó la mejilla de su amiga y se llevó a Conrad, tan rápido que apenas tuvo tiempo de dejar unos billetes en la mesa para pagar la cuenta.

 

…

 

Sherly despertó, adolorida; de pronto, los recuerdos la abrumaron. Los habían descubierto, Conrad y Smaug estaban muerto; todo fue tan rápido; hallaron a la periodista, junto con otras mujeres, llamaron a la policía, pero no había tiempo para esperar a que llegaran, además, eran pocos guardias, que fácilmente podían someter entre los tres… qué equivocados estaban.

Todo fue tan rápido. Lograron reducir a los custodios, pero cuando estaban por salir con las mujeres, una bala atravesó el cráneo de Conrad, matándolo al instante; Smaug se lanzó contra el tirador, pero el hombre le disparó, y cuando Sherly intentó ayudar a su perro, fue golpeada por la espalda, perdiendo el conocimiento. Ahora estaba a punto de ser vendida, lo sabía.

Levantó la mirada, inspeccionando el lugar donde se encontraba; era pequeño, sucio y olía a moho y desechos humanos, no estaba sola, había ocho mujeres con ella, todas con mirada asustada.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó Amanda, ayudándola a ponerse de pie.  
—Debemos salir de aquí —dijo Sherly a las mujeres, quienes se estremecieron. Estaban aterrorizadas, la más fuerte, parecía ser la reportera, por eso, decidió dirigirse a ella.  
—No podemos. Ya viste lo que le sucedió a tu amigo y al perro —habló desolada. —Estamos atrapadas aquí, ellos nos van a vender. A muchas de ellas ya las han violado.  
—Saldremos de aquí —le aseguró —. Sherly Holmes, usted debe ser Amanda Jones. Lo siento, fue un error de cálculo de mi parte lo que evitó que las rescatáramos.

Las mujeres la vieron sorprendidas, su amigo había muerto y ella no parecía estar triste, aunque la verdad, Sherly estaba desecha por dentro, pero debía mantener la calma y salir de ese lugar, ya habría tiempo de llorar en otro momento.

 

La noticia de la desaparición de Sherly fue un duro golpe para Sherlock y para John. El detective consultor puso a trabajar a su red entera, necesitaban encontrar a su hija, aprisa. Incluso Mycroft volcó lo mejor de sus recursos en la búsqueda de su sobrina, lo mismo hizo Lestrade, Scotland Yard era un caos.

Habían pasado dos días, a esas alturas, Sherly podía estar en cualquier parte del planeta, pero algo les decía que los secuestradores no lo habían hecho, por miedo a ser descubiertos.

Tres días más y ni rastro de Sherly; la tensión entre John y Sherlock, comenzaba a afectar su relación, Watson no quería admitirlo (ni a él mismo), pero culpaba a su esposo de lo sucedido, peor aún, el mismo detective se culpaba.

 

…

 

Sherly cerró los ojos, aguantando el dolor lo mejor que pudo; la habían encadenado a una columna, con la espalda desnuda y sus captores se divertían azotándola, apagando cigarros en su piel; ella sabía que podía liberarse, bastaba con dislocar una de sus muñecas para zafar sus manos, luego, era cuestión de reducir a los tres hombres que la sodomizaban, pero si hacia eso… el guardia que custodiaba a las otras mujeres, las mataría.

 

John le había enseñado que toda vida era preciosa y si se encontraba en su poder, debía protegerla, le enseñó que los fuertes debían cuidar de los débiles y ella, era una Holmes, pero también era Wellington y Watson (por elección), como tal, no se le permitía flaquear; así que aguantó tan estoicamente como pudo, mientras se sumergía en su palacio mental, buscando una manera de salir del embrollo.

 

Cuando sus verdugos se cansaban de torturarla, ya con la espalda hecha una masa sanguinolenta, la llevaban de regreso con las otras mujeres (a quienes no habían sacado de ahí por el fuerte movimiento policíaco), para que ellas se encargaran de cuidarla con los precarios recursos que tenían.

Sherlock actuaba como si la desaparición de su hija no lo estuviera afectando, eso hizo que John se molestara con él y se fuera a casa de su hermana, llevándose a Hamish; su matrimonio estaba en problemas, pero eso no detuvo al detective, quien, después de tres días y cuatro horas, logró encontrar el lugar donde mantenían cautiva a Sherly.

Todo se volvió un caos.   
Los criminales fueron asesinados, menos uno, las mujeres recibieron atención medica en el lugar, pero Sherly fue llevada de emergencia al hospital por las graves heridas en su espalda y extremidades.

…

 

John sostuvo la mano de Sherly; algunas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, Su Pequeña había sufrido tanto. Cerró los ojos, repasando mentalmente las múltiples lesiones que presentaba su hija: pierna rota, laceraciones en ambas muñecas, quemaduras en diversas partes del cuerpo y la espalda destrozada, tendrían que realizarle varias intervenciones quirúrgicas y cosméticas, pero, con suerte no quedarían muchas cicatrices.

Al menos no abusaron de ella como lo hicieron con las otras mujeres.

—John…  
—Ahora no, Sherlock —dijo el aludido sin dignarse a mirar al detective, quien se encontraba de pie en el lumbral de la puerta. —Sherly estuvo a punto de morir, no debimos dejarla sola.  
—Eso… no es su culpa… papá… de ninguno… sólo mía —acababa de salir de la anestesia, el cuerpo le dolía horrores, quería gritar, llorar, pero no se lo permitió, lo menos que quería en ese momento, era ver pelear a sus padres; eso le dolía mucho más que todas las heridas de su cuerpo.

John miró a Sherly, tomó su mano con delicadeza, tratando de evitar tocar la intravenosa.

—Tienes que descansar, amor, debes recuperar las fuerzas —Ella negó, si se quedaba dormida, tenía miedo de que sus padres iniciaran alguna discusión… que rompieran definitivamente —. Cuando despiertes, estaremos los dos, aquí, contigo.

Sherly vio sinceridad en las palabras de John, por eso, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el agotamiento.

John aguardó un par de minutos, para asegurarse que su hija estuviera dormida.

—Tenemos que hablar —le dijo a Sherlock con seriedad, éste, asintió con la cabeza y se dejó guiar por John.

Subieron al techo, un lugar al que ambos les traía malos recuerdos, pues fue precisamente en ese sitio donde se gestó su primera separación, ¿sería el escenario para una segunda?

—John…  
—No digas nada, Sherlock… sólo cállate y escucha —John cerró los ojos y suspiró antes de abrirlos nuevamente; miró a su esposo con expresión dolida; Watson se sintió peor al comprobar que el rostro de Holmes era una mezcla de dolor y culpa. 

Entonces John se dio cuenta de lo cruel que había sido con Sherlock al culparlo por lo sucedido; Sherly es valiente, es intrépida, inexperta, no mide las consecuencias de sus actos cuando hay vidas de por medio. No quería aceptarlo, pero ella era la mezcla perfecta entre Sherlock y él (a pesar de ser sólo hija biológica del detective).

—Estos días… yo…  
—Fue mi culpa —John niega con la cabeza frenéticamente, da un paso, luego dos, finalmente se acerca a Sherlock y se refugia en el pecho de su esposo, rompiendo en llanto. Había sido tan cruel, tan egoísta, dejó que él cargara con todo ese peso. ¿Qué clase de esposo era? —Eres un maravilloso marido, el mejor… —dice el detective adivinando -como siempre-, los pensamientos de su pareja.  
—Sherlock… perdóname —la voz de John suena entrecortada, lucha por no romperse, pero sus esfuerzos son inútiles cuando Sherlock lo obliga a mirarle a los ojos; no ve rastro de antagonismo o frialdad, sólo amor y devoción.

Se besan, la discusión está zanjada, no hay rencores entre ellos.  
Sólo amor.

…

 

La rehabilitación de Sherly fue muy difícil, no tanto por el aspecto físico, si no por el mental. Por primera vez en su vida se sentía vulnerable… indefensa; saltaba cada vez que escuchaba un ruido fuerte y lloraba por las noches, cuando todos dormían.  
Hizo lo imposible para que su familia no se diera cuenta, pero, cuando vives con el mejor detective del mundo, las cosas no siempre salen como se esperan.

Sin embargo, gracias al amor incondicional de sus padres, pudo recuperarse y regresar a los casos de la mano de ellos; lento, pero seguro, regresó a la normalidad.

 

…

 

 

…

 

15 años después…

 

Sherlock y John se habían retirado a la pequeña casa de campo donde el detective pasó tan hermosos momentos al lado de su padre, por otro lado, Sherly y Hamish se habían convertido en grandes adultos.

Sherly, siguió los pasos de su padre y se convirtió en el segundo detective consultor del mundo y la primera mujer en ocupar el puesto; hacia su trabajo con Conny, con quien se había casado y tenían un par de gemelos a quienes habían llamado Sherlock y John, de tres años. Y su inseparable Rayflo, un dóberman que la seguía a todos lados.

Hamish, se dedicó a la política (para orgullo de Mycroft), se había casado con una hermosa mujer que conoció durante un caso en el que se vio involucrado, gracias a su querida hermana, aún no tenían hijos.

 

John se encontraba en el jardín de la casa, a unos metros, Sherlock se encargaba de sus abejas, después de unos minutos, el ex detective se acercó a él, quitándose su equipo de protección en el proceso. Sus rebeldes y encanecidos cabellos, la piel agrietada por las arrugas y las pequeñas manchas de la vejez, no lograban opacar aquella belleza y fuego en esos perfectos ojos de los que John se había enamorado.

 

—Te amo —dijo Watson y besó los labios de su marido. Pasaron un rato así, disfrutando del uno al otro, pero luego de un tiempo, decidieron entrar a la casa, sus hijos y nietos estaban por llegar y no querían hacerlos esperar.

 

Fin

….

 

Ahora sí, fin XD

 

En fin, espero que haya sido de su agrado. Y antes de que se me olvide (otra vez), quiero dedicar el fic a Pececito (Aorii5927). Gracias por aguantarme todo este tiempo y nos veremos en la siguiente entrega XD

 

(Gracias a Lily por ser mi beta, te amo!!)

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic se encuentra más adelantado en fanfiction.net y amor-yaoi, por si desean verlo.


End file.
